


Why can't anything change

by creekycoffee



Category: South Park
Genre: First Love, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekycoffee/pseuds/creekycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is a lonely little autistic boy who doesn't have a friend in the world. He is pledged by bullies, and there just isn't any point to his life anymore. All he wants is for something to change in his life, for someone to be there for him. Maybe that person can be Tweek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Why can't anything change**

* * *

This is my First fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. I know it's a weird pairing, but it's important to me. When I was little I had a very traumatic experience that left me heart broken and feeling utterly alone. That what this story focuses on, loneliness. The reason I choose Bradley is because nobody seems to like him, and he's looked down upon. I can really relate to that. If you don't like bulling please just don't read, don't leave a nasty review. Also I clam no right to South Park or any of its characters.

* * *

Why can't anything change

It was the same thing day in day out. Bradley Biggle got up brushed his teeth, and got ready for school. He'd go downstairs were he'd be greeted with a big warm hug from his mom. His dad wasn't there in the mornings, and Henrietta usually spent the night at Michael's or Pete's. He thanked god for that because his mom was the only good thing in his gloomy life. Sis and dad hated him, and it showed. Henrietta did her best to ignore her little brother , but when that wasn't possible she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. She called him horrible names from little twat to stupid faggot every time he even looked at her funny. That was the thing that hurt the most.  All Bradley wanted was to get to know Henrietta , but every time he tried she would kick him out of her room. He was nothing but a nuisance to her.

He couldn't blame his family for hating him , after all he wasn't even their son. When Mr Biggle discovered his mom had been cheating on him he found  that Bradley and him weren't even related. His dad had been furious. But by some sort of miracle his parents managed to stay together. After that though his dad and his sis never looked at him the same way.

When his mom wasn't looking his dad would throw mean looks at him. Sometimes when he would come home from school he found himself all alone in their big empty house with nobody else there but his dad. He would tell him he was useless, and he was the poison who had driven their family apart. He couldn't help it when he heard those hurtful words from the man that supported him, loved him only a mere year ago. His heart ached, and his eyes would well up with tears.

When Mr Biggle saw these tears stream down his sons face he would hit him _hard_. Telling him to stop crying that only girls and faggots cried. Every time his dad would physically abuse him like that, when nobody else was around he would mindlessly run upstairs and lock himself in his room. Not coming out for anyone. He wouldn't even come out when his mom  made him his beloved mac and cheese. Bradley knew it was processed crap that probably gave you cancer but he couldn't help it, it just tasted _so good._

Sure he could have told someone about the abuse, but that would only have  made things worse. His dad assured him of that. He would say _"don't you dare tell your mother. If you say anything she'll hate you just like the rest of this family_ ". Maybe he was right, his mom did seem to love his dad even though he treated him like crap. He didn't want to get in the way of his mother's happiness, and if that meant having to endure some suffering at the hands of his father that's something he would just have to do.

Things at school played out in a similar manner. He would sit on the cold bench, the icy breeze staining his cheeks a rosy red. He tried not to draw attention to himself once on the bus. By sitting by himself. Somewhere in the middle aisle closer to the back to avoid unnecessary confrontation. But it was no use every time the bus stopped at this particular stop Bradley's stomach would lurched forward. " _Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see me"_ , he pleaded to himself. He scrunched  shut his eyes and pulled his blue wool beanie over his head. Down past his eyes hoping the  figure approaching would just leave him alone.

"Ho, ho, ho who do we have here"?

"Oh hiya Cartman", Bradley scaredly stammered as Cartman snuggled up next to him.

"Don't hiya Cartman me, pussy. This is why everyone calls you fag. You're a pushover". he grabbed Bradley's wrist in one hand, and started trashing him around.

"Stop,  Cartman you're hurting me", Bradley pleaded, tears started to form in his big brown eyes.

"Oh what you gonna do about it, cry"?

As the tears started to drip down his red cheeks Cartman tore off Bradley's dark blue toque, and ran a heavy gloved hand through his thin blond hair, jerking it painfully leaving his sculpt swollen and sore.

All of a sudden an angry voice penetrated from behind them. There from the back of the vinyl seat appeared a tall teenager with wild copper red hair, and pricing  green eyes.

"I said leave him alone Cartman"!

"And what if I don't Kahl. This fag deserves it."

Kyle's eyes narrowed, and without thinking twice about it he punched Cartman in the nose. Cartman's grip immediately loosened letting Bradley fall unceremoniously against the window while he gripped his nose in pain.

"First of all fat ass what business is it of yours if he's gay or not, second it doesn't matter if he's gay there's nothing wrong with that, and third you have no right hurt the kid just because he's a little girly looking".

Cartman crossed his arms and huffed in defeat not wanting to further argue with fiery red head.

"Um thanks Kyle". Bradley blushed while kneeling down to pick up his hat from the dirty floor.

He didn't know quite how to feel about being called girly, but he supposed it didn't matter. All that matter was that Kyle was kind enough to help him out. Kyle was an amazing person he had a high moral code, and didn't get caught up in the stupid fads that everyone else seemed to. When he saw someone not being treated right he didn't hesitate to voice his opinion on it. He  liked Kyle he wished he was braver, and maybe they could be friends.

"No problem dude if Cartman gives you anymore trouble you come tell me, kay".

Bradley nodded  in response while patting down his wispy strains of hair that Cartman managed to mess up.

* * *

Today was going wonderful he hadn't even arrived at school yet, and already he was being targeted by people who hated him for no apparent reason. As soon as he stepped through those double barreled doors he was lost in an ocean of pushing and shoving teens. He was so small he couldn't even see where he was going, all that was visible were the riding body's that thrash the poor kid in every direction causing him to drop his messenger bag on the hard linoleum floor. Nobody even had the courtesy to help him pick up his things. They just kick and trample his beloved bag every time he tried to reach for it. Once the hallway was clear of rowdy teenagers he was free to retrieve the poor mangled thing, it contents spilled out and skewed across the checkered floor.

Bradley collected his things  and made his way to  the first class of the day. Already late he was handed a pink slip as soon as he stepped inside. Mr. Jarvis frowned a sullen expression on his face. Bradley quickly found his seat, and opened his text book to the appropriate page. He hated American history it was "so boring". When he signed up for this class at the beginning of term he thought it would be fun like world history, but he was sadly mistaken. There was nothing fascinating or exciting about America History, it was just boring learning how europeans stole  land away from the Natives.

It was the same thing every day. He sat there taking notes while the teacher droned on and on about some boring lecture that Bradley could care less about. All the while kids behind him would giggle and laugh hurling spitballs, pieces of erasers, and whatever they could at the back of his skull. He wouldn't even turn around anymore to see who was doing it. It was pointless even if he knew who it was nothing would change. He just accepted this is how things were. He didn't know why everybody hated him, but he probably deserved it for some reason or another.

At lunch he sat alone at a table on the far side of the cafeteria. He didn't even want to eat, but he forced himself to. He wouldn't want to worry his mom. She would always say he was scrawny, and if he ever wanted to grow big and tall he had to eat. So he sighed and wandered over to the line up to get some food in him. It was his lucky day they were serving pizza, he loved pizza almost as much as his mom's mac and cheese. When it was his turn to go up and get his beloved slice of delicious gooey golden cheese his eyes were meet with Mrs. Garfield. She was a  nice stout lady that always greeted Bradley with a warm welcoming smile.

"Oh hello Bradley what would you like today".

He smiled back at her hesitantly saying, "Pizza please". Bradley said it so softly it was barely audible. But Mrs. Garfield knew he was a shy and timed boy and paid it little mind.

"Here you go I gave you an extra big slice so don't you go telling no-one".

Bradley nodded thanking his favorite cafeteria worker as he wandered back to his table. He didn't talk to anybody at lunch all he would do was pull out his sketchbook from his army green messenger bag, and draw. He drew anything from the fantastic creatures that danced around in his head, to the students that littered the cafeteria around him, and even the mundane boring inanimate objects like trees, bicycles, and even chairs. He would drowned himself in his own imaginary world. Here in his own handmade little universe he was safe, here nobody would judge him, hurt him, or say mean hateful things to him.

Today Bradley wasn't drawing anything in particular just some kid, one or two tables across from him. He found the guy interesting or otherwise he wouldn't have bothered with drawing him at all. He didn't really enjoy drawing people too much unless they were interesting or had character, and trust me this person had character. Bradley would stare down at his sketch pad nibbling small bites of his pizza, and every so often he would look up to catch a glimpse of the kid he was trying to render. He was so busy concentrating on his drawing he didn't even notice the person right in front of him. That was until he looked up at the big bulky figure obstructing his muse.

"whatcha doing homo".

It was Brandon, his favorite bully. He was at least six feet tall with cold hazel eyes.  Your typical dumb jock. He sported the South Park Cow's Letterman jacket which was a bright green with white trim, and had the South Park cows logo embroidered over the right breast. Bradley looked at Brandon with intense fear wracking his entire small frame.

"Please Brandon I don't want any trouble".

"Did you here that guys he doesn't want any trouble"! Brandon repeated shaking his shaggy brown hair gesturing to his group of friends.

Brandon snatched Bradley's sketch book from in front of him, and dangled it in front of the boys face.

"Hey give that back that was a present from my mom". Bradley shouted as he jumped up from his seat trying desperately to grab his cherish sketch book from the huge guys grasp. But every time he leapt for it Brandon would pull it out of reach.

"Oh you want this back, was a present from mommy huh".

A malicious grin formed on his face as he flipped through the book and stopped at the page where Bradley drew the portrait of that kid. He began to tear the drawing in half right in front of Bradley's eyes. Tears started to stream from his big bright orbs, and then he was overcome with an emotion he nearly never felt, anger. He wiped his eyes now blurry and red from the tears. He mustered up all the courage in his little body, and pushed Brandon with all his might. Brandon stumbled backwards and tripped, his leg getting tangled up in the space between the table and the chairs.

When the he got up he was seething , hatred practically oozed out of his every pore. He latched on to the frightened Bradleys arm, and pulled him towards him only to violently shove him back. Instead of falling and landing flat on his ass Bradley was caught by one Brandon's friends who had encircled around him. He was shoved back and forth mercilessly between the group of teens, like some sort of rag doll. When finally the bully's ceased trashing him around Brandon proceeded to seize the poor kid by the hem of his blue sweater. They were dragging him towards the double barreled doors that lead out to the back of the school were the football field was.

It was cold out he hadn't planned on going outside. He had left his jacket and scarf in his locker. The morning snowfall had now turned to rain leaving the grass soggy and wet from the snow, the field was now a slurry mess.

"You gonna apologise yet". Brandon stated as he punched the little guy in the stomach, pushing him hard watching him fall on the mud soaked field.

The sound Bradley made when he hit the soddened ground was that of a wounded animal very much like when you kick a puppy. He got up, his legs shivering and wobbling from the cold. His cloths where completely soaked through covered with mud and grass stains, but he defiantly stood up looking Brandon dead in the eyes and said " _NO_ ". As soon as those words left his shivering lips Brandon punched him in the face knocking him down again with tremendous force. Again and again Bradley got up only to be meet with the same question, and every time his response was " _NO"_.

It was clear no matter what these kids did to him he would refuse to apologise, so Brandon knocked the blonde down with one final thrust and began kicking him repeatedly. He called over his friends who were now bored, and wanted to go back inside to join him. Bradley curled up into a fetal position guarding his stomach and privates with his short stubby legs as the group of teenagers savagely kicked him again, and again without mercy.

The sound of the bell ringing could be heard in the distance, that was his salvation. Brandon gave the poor shivering boy one final kick to the ribs and tossed Bradley's sketchbook that was still in his hand to the mud soaked ground; it landed with a splash in a nearby puddle. Bradley could hear the mean spirited laughter of the boys as their voices faded in the distance like fog on a gloomy day. He uncurled himself and just lay there on his back. Just staring at the grey sky as thick droplets of cold icy rain peppered his face from the swirling gray sliver void above. After twenty or so minutes he got up and just stared down at his beloved sketchbook. It was completely ruined, it had been a birthday present from the only person who meant anything to him in this world, his mom. He could still remember the inscription on the back of the front cover.

_Sunshine mommy will always love you. No matter how hard things get remember you can do anything you put your mind to. When things get tough, and you want to cry remember mommy will always be here for you._

When he went to pick the book up with his mother's inspirational words, it crumbled falling apart in his hands. He cried and cried why was this happening to him, why didn't anybody care about him, why couldn't he have friends to stand up for him, to protect him when times got tough.

Completely and utterly defeated he made his way back to the school, limping and hobbling from the pain. When his eyes came across his messenger bag where he was sitting his heart sank further down into the bowels of his stomach. There was his bag on the floor trampled and covered with filth, but the worst part was all his art supplies were thrown about on the floor.

His pencils were crushed, snapped into tiny nearly unusable pieces, his kneaded eraser and markers were complete ruined as well. It looked like someone had stomped on them with great malice in their hearts. They weren't useable anymore their plastic tubing was destroyed, and they were leaking ink everywhere. Bradley sighed and swept some of the bigger fragments of pencil that were still useable into his bag and tossed his precious markers in the trash. He was angrier than anything else, those were Copic markers and they were expensive as fuck, eight bucks apiece. And now they were ruined as well just like his precious sketchbook.

He made his way upstairs to the boy's bathroom. The one nobody used because it was way on the other side of the school, and it was pretty dingy. As he stared at his reflection he realized he looked god awful. His once mousy blond hair was ragged and disarrayed, his rosy cheek was now starting to swell and was tinged a deep shade of purple from where Brandon had punched him.

Lifting up his shirt he felt around were Brandon and his friends had been kicking him, and there without a shadow of a doubt were bruises all over his abdomen. They were already starting to turn blue and purple, and they hurt pulsating when he touched them. As Bradley turned on the spigot running soothing warm water he wiped off  dried caked on blood from his nose with a raspy brown paper towel. It was rough and scrapy leaving his already delicate skin raw and sore.

There was no point in going to 5th period, he had almost completely missed it. He couldn't help it just looking at the sorry condition he was in made tears slip from his hazelnut eyes uncontrollably. He slipped into the least disgusting bathroom stall and locked the door behind him. Bradley pulled the seat down perching himself on the porcelain fixture, drawing his small shivering legs up to his chest. He buried his face into his knees while encircling his little limbs around his calves using his P.E uniform as a pillow. The little boy sobbed desperately, salty liquid seeping through his gym cloths as he sealed his eyes shut. His mom was wrong things would never get better, he would never have friends he was just too socially awkward for anyone to like him.

Bradley only had managed to make one friend his entire life, and when he moved away he was never quite the same again. He became guarded and untrusting of people. After that he was never able to make a connection with anyone, so in turn he was never able to make a friend. Believe me Bradley wanted to with all his heart to make friends, but he just couldn't. It was like his mouth was full of cotton and every time he tried to talk to someone the words would come out jumbled, awkward, entangled in a web of self-doubt and sorrow.

Finally last period of the day.  It couldn't come fast enough so he could go home and cry himself to sleep only to start the endless cycle again tomorrow. But to be honest Bradley was looking forward to this class because it was art class. In art class he could unwind and really be himself. When he made it to class everybody was already at their tables talking amongst friends. Like usual he was almost late, the bell rang as soon as he stepped through the door. He couldn't help that though his stubby legs couldn't carry him very fast, and by the time he made it into class from the other side of the school he was exhausted panting and gasping for breath.

"Sorry I'm almost late Mr. Friesen".

Mr. Friesen was a kind balding man with a genital demeanor to him. Bradley liked him, he never asked any question even though he should. He was thankful for that the last thing he needed was his mom finding out about the bullying, that would only worry her. Even now Mr. Friesen just gave Bradley a smile as he stared at his battered and bruised face watching him shiver in his gym clothes.

"It's fine Bradley why don't you take a seat I'll be announcing our project for midterm".

Bradley smiled and took a seat by himself at a table near the far end of the classroom over by the window; as usual nobody wanted to sit with him, so he buried his head in his arms to hide his swollen face trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Well good afternoon my brooding artists. I know you don't like to work in groups that's why you signed up for this class but for this project you'll just have to coupe".

The whole class moaned it was clear that they didn't want to work with anyone; it was understandable art was a very personal thing and everyone's creative process was different. So working with someone  could definitely hinder the creative mechanism.

"For this project class you will be working in groups of two. Your task will be to paint a portrait of your partner. Once I call your groups come up and claim your canvases. Oh before I forget this project will count as thirty percent of your final grade".

One by one the groups were called Token and Red, Michael and Esther, Bebe and Wendy, Clyde and Pete, Kenny and Butters, Stan and Kyle. Group after group was called and Bradley was getting nervous. He hoped he didn't get anyone mean who hated him. Last but not least his group was called, Bradley and Tweek. He peaked up from under his arm, Tweek still hadn't moved to get their stuff.

Witch was to be expected Tweek could hardly handle the everyday pressures of daily life, so asking him to do something that wasn't in his comfort zone was completely out of the question. Bradley got up and went to the teacher's desk to claim their canvases. The canvases weren't anything special they were like any other two by two canvases you could buy at any art supplies store. He stared at Tweek from the other side of the room. " _He won't bite, I'm sure he's a perfectly nice person",_ Bradley keep telling himself. He took a deep breath and rushed over to Tweek who was twitching and pulling at his hair. He placed their stuff on the circular table.

"Hiya I'm Bradley I guess where partners huh".

Tweek looked up at Bradley with wide eyes examining the boy starring down at him. Tweek noticed the little kid looked awful his face was battered and bruised giving his soft features a puffy and swollen appearance.

"Err nngh I guess so, oh god what happened to your face"! Bradley just rubbed his bruised cheek and gave Tweek an odd smile.

"Oh this don't worry about it I'm used to it".

Tweek wanted to press further but he could see the blonde was clearly not comfortable in talking about it, he could see there was something clearly wrong with the kid. But he drop it when he saw the pained expression on Bradley's face.

He went right up to Tweek pulling him up from his seat by his long gangly limbs, and started walking slowly around him encircling the terrified boy.

"Interesting, interesting. Wow you're really tall Tweek I wish I was tall like you".

"Sweet Jesus what are you doing"!

"Just analyzing you".

"Nngh what for, your not going to dissect me are you. Please don't kill me"!

Bradley stared at Tweek with one hand on his hip. "Come on Tweek don't be ridiculous I hate to say this, but I'm tiny in case you haven't noticed; what could I possibly do to hurt you".

Tweek looked  at Bradley once more his paranoia now dissipating. He was indeed small, he barely even made it to Tweek's chest. Just a mere year ago Tweek wasn't much bigger than his partner, but he went through a sudden growth spurt and now was a towering 6'6.

"Let me get a better look at you Tweek". Bradley pulled out a cheap plastic chair from their table and stood on it. Now face to face with the spastic teen he began to run his hands through Tweek's unruly golden locks of mussy hair, giggling and smiling as he did so.

"What are you doing people are gonna stare at us ". Tweek shouted a little too loud covering his mouth with the sleeves of his long green sweater.

"Oh I'm sorry Tweek, it's just I love your hair its fantastic it's just amazing". Tweek stared at the eccentric little blonde with bewilderment. Was he crazier than him he looked like an old broom or something.

"Bradley are you crazy or something my hair is… oh god hideous, it's all stiff and wiry and no matter what I do I can't comb it; for god sake's it looks like I just got out of bed or something".

"I'd kill to have hair like yours I mean my hair so lame just look at it. Bradley pulled up a section of his fine blonde hair, and let it drop back down to his face like a limp noodle. See can't do a thing with this hair of mine it's just so limp and flat. It has no body at all. No matter what I do, even if I lather my head in a bucket of volumizing shampoo, use extra strength gel I can't get my hair to do anything neat. But your hair on the other hand. Bradley further ruffled up Tweek's golden strains of spiky hair templing them into twisted spires of towering fibers. Your hair shapes into any shape you want it to, it's fantastic".

He Jumped down from the chair sliding into his seat across from Tweek giggling, and squealing like a little girl. "Ooo I just can't wait to draw you I'm so excited".

Tweek couldn't help but laugh at the guy he was so full of energy, and his chipper attitude was just so infections.

"Why man"?

"Why what"?

"Why do you want to draw me, jeez man".

Bradley thought Tweek was the most unique person he ever laid eyes on. He loved everything about him from his unruly wheat blonde hair that gave his skin a luminescent glow, to his weird but cool freckles that peppered the blonds face. He loved the way his brow would scrunch together when he was worried or nervous, he loved his piercing emerald green eyes, and how he would give you a scathing look when you did something that pissed him off.

Bradley even loved how he would drink coffee excessively bringing that dumb chinpokomon thermos with him everywhere he went. Even the way he dressed was unique sporting skinny jeans which only made him look taller and ganglier than he already was. But the thing Bradley loved most about Tweek was how he made him feel. Tweek didn't discriminate against him, make him feel like he was useless like his dad did. He liked him for him. He was overall a great person, how could he not be intrigued about drawing such a fascinating individual.

"Oh that. Usually I don't like to draw people because most people are boring. But you're just so interesting, so unique. Everything about you is amazing; you have character you'll make a wonderful illustration".

"You really think I'm special nobody's ever told me that before, most people just think I'm a freak". Tweek bowed his head hiding his embarrassment from Bradley.

"Well Tweek people think I'm a freak to, but we freaks have to stick together. Don't let anyone get you down your  amazing, and don't let anyone tell you different".

Tweek blushed just like anytime someone gave him a compliment.

From there the two boys talked, and talked sharing their interests and hobbies. Bradley was suspired that Tweek didn't find him weird or annoying. Because once he opened up and made a connection with someone he would talk and talk usually going on a tangent about stuff that interest him, not letting the other person have a chance to say anything in edge wise. But Tweek wasn't bother by it he actually found it kinda cute that he had so much energy.

Bradley hadn't even noticed that nearly an hour had flown by, and he had forgotten to take his pills.

"Uh oh spaghetti o's it's almost three thirty almost forgot my medicine".

 _Did he just say uh oh spaghetti o's that so cute_ Tweek thought, Bradley was so innocent it would have sounded lame coming from anyone else; well maybe Butters could have gotten away with it, but it just suited the Bradley's bubbly personality. He began digging around in his messenger bag and pulled out a water bottle with a cute little penguin on it, and two bottles of pills. He seemed to be struggling with the bottles but after a fit of frustrating cursing he finally got them open. He popped two capsules from each container and down them with a quick gulp of water.

"What are those". Tweek commented.

"Pills".

"Well duh I know there pills, but what for".

Bradley's face grew nervous he did want to tell Tweek, but he was sure the giant wouldn't judge him.

"Uh this one's for depression, and this one is I guess to keep the bad thoughts away". Bradley said nervously .

What was that supposed to mean, depression Bradley was the last kid Tweek expected to be depressed form his chipper aptitude. But everyone had their secrets and we could never really know what another person must be going through. Tweek  worried he didn't want anything bad to happen to the little guy. He was actually  starting to like him. Then it hit him did this have something to do with the terrible bruises on his face. But he couldn't just come out and ask that.

"It's okay, I use to take med's to for my anxiety it's no big deal".

He smiled back at Tweek then without warning the final bell rang causing him to jump out of his seat.

"Oh it's time to go Home, thanks for being my partner and talking to me Tweek your great, Um bye."

With that he dashed for the door before Tweek even had time to register what the hell just happened. A moment later he saw  Bradley struggling to get through the crowd of people in the hallway.

"Wait man what's the hurry", Tweek finally caught up with him putting his trembling hand on the small boys shoulder.

"I gotta hurry. I got really stubby legs and if I don't hurry I'll miss my bus, and they'll come after me".

"Who I'll come after you"?

Bradley quickly covered his mouth like he said something he should've. "Uh nothing forget I said anything".

He quickly disappeared into the crowed of moving body's and just like that he was gone. Tweek was bewildered what the fuck just happened Bradley sure was a strange guy .

* * *

Bradley sat on the bus doodling on some scrap paper he got from art class, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice a familiar blonde plop in the seat beside him. Tweek tapped his shoulder nearly giving him a heart attack.

"Tweek what are you doing here shouldn't you be sitting with your friends."

"You are my friend don't be silly".

Tweek noticed that Bradley's motor skills were sufficiently delayed he seemed tired and sluggish. The happy boy he meet in class had almost completely disappeared. His carefree smile, bright happy eyes where sullen. Even his bubble voice that was cherry, and sweet was now monotonous sapped of all energy like Craig's. Once glistening orbs of pure hazelnut were now glassy clouded over with too much medication.

"What's wrong with you man why are you so down", Tweek shook his friend out of his inebriated state.

"Just my meds starting to kick in", he said slowly in a slurred voice.

Tweek knew it, ever since he downed that poison in class he saw a change for the worst in Bradley. He could relate to what Bradley must be going through. He himself had been on oodles and oodles of medication. It seemed like he was given a new experimental drug every mouth; witch was complete bullshit. The doctors said he was paranoid, riddled with anxiety, and was antisocial. They told him he couldn't deal with the pressures of everyday life, and that's why he needed the drugs. That was fucking laughable he didn't need drugs he needed someone to talk to.

Tweek could still remember back before he meet Clyde, Token, and Craig. He was no ifs ands or buts completely miserable. He looked just like Bradley did now. But as soon as he meet his group of friends his many antisocial tendency's melted away like ice, leaving him significantly better. Sure he still had problems with  anxiety, but coffee could help him deal with that. The point was he was off all those awful drugs, and Tweek was sure if Bradley could make some friends everything would get better for him too. Tweek noticed the little guy didn't have anyone to talk to. He looked so sad and lonely just like Tweek when he was little. He couldn't help but ask, he wanted for Bradley to be alright.

"Bradley why don't you just stop taking that stuff if it makes you feel like crap".

He stopped to look into Tweek's  green eyes clutching desperately at his exposed shivering knees. He dug his nails into soft supple flesh. If only Tweek knew that those pills were the only thing that were keeping him going. They dulled the depression, and his awful anguish that he felt. There was only so much pain and suffering a person could withstand before they snapped.

"I can't Tweek I just can't. My parents are constantly watching me".

"Stop that you'll hurt yourself. It okay everything will be okay".

But it was too late for that, when Tweek removed Bradley's hands, droplets of blood were already starting to pool on the surface of his skin. He was panicking, and hyperventilating this would normally put Tweek on edge especially at the sight of blood. But Tweek didn't want to further freak Bradley out, so he bite his bottom lip drowning the emotion to have a heart attack, and just gently patted Bradley's back rubbing soothing circles in his skin through his blue and red jacket telling him everything would be alright just by the mere gesture.

The metal death trap came to a screeching halt nearly knocking all the kids out of their seats into the aisles.

"Oh this is my stop gotta go Tweek see you tomorrow".

With that Bradley waved goodbye to his new friend as he wiggled himself out of his seat on his way to the front of the bus. But as he was nearly there a foot jutted out from the aisle tripping him. He came crashing down to the filth covered floor skinning his knees on the pieces of jagged gravel and salt that perennated the wet and muddy floor. Quickly he got up to his feet holding back the urge to cry. He didn't want to shed tears in front of Tweek, so he balled up his fists shrouding his face. He ran to the front of the bus, and out the door the moment it slid open. whimpers of pain and anguish escaped the little blonde's throat as he bolted out through that grimy automatic portal. He could hear the taunting laughter of the teens as he dashed out those doors. Scurrying down the cold, and icy sidewalk, legs shivering as the frigid air bit at his exposed skin.

Tweek wanted desperately to run after his friend to see if he was alright, but at the moment he was to concentrated staring malice filled daggers at whoever would do such an awful thing to such an innocent defenseless kid. How could these people laugh at something so horrible? Sure not everyone was laughing, but the sickening sound was filling him with a sense of disgust encompassing him, making his stomach churn.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the person laughing maliciously with his idiot friends, his hand running throw his shaggy brown hair brushing a bang out of his hate filled eyes. Tweek wasn't the kind to get angry very often, but when he did watch out he was a vehement bastard that made Craig look like a pussy cat. Tweek barged out of his seat coming right up behind the guy, he pulled a random kid that sat behind his target out of his seat by the scruff if his coat. " _Move_ ", the kid landed with an earth shattering thump on the filthy ground as everybody on the bus stared at the crazy looking blonde; including Craig who just swallowed nervously. He knew exactly what was coming. Sure enough the twitchy Tweek's  fist collided with the Bradon's jaw.

"What the fuck, what's wrong with you freak"! The huge guy screamed as the kid beside Tweek cowered in fear as soon as he saw the venomous look in Tweek's eyes.

_" **No what the fuck is wrong with you, why would you do that** "._

"No don't Brandon this kids crazy", some emo looking guy with long black hair grabbed onto Brandon's arm begging him to let it go.

 _" **Tell me why the fuck would you do that**_ ". Tweek  fumed as he grabbed the front of Brandon's jacket.

"You really want to know freak why I did it? Because he's a fucking baby, Brandon pulled Tweek's quivering hands away, and shoved him hard against the raggedy vinyl seat . Tweek's  hands were clutching the fabric of Brandon jacket so intensely you'd would think Tweek was about to bust a blood vessel . "That's right he's a fucking baby he has autism or something he's a fucking retard".

"Fuck you that's not true"! 

"Come on the signs are all right there just think about it. He can't even tie his shoes for fucks sake, and haven't you ever noticed how the kid dresses. It looks like he put on his cloth blindfolded. And if that isn't proof enough for you the little fag has to go to special Ed with all the other retards. Just ask Jimmy he goes to the same class as that little asshat".

Thinking back now he did think the way Bradley acted was a bit strange. His mannerisms, the way he talked was a bit slurred like he had a bit of a stutter, and the way back in class how he went on and on, on a compete tangent talking, and talking about the most ridicules things like, " _do you think potatoes feel pain because I couldn't live with myself hurting a potato, or I had dream where my mom made grilled cheese; boy I love grilled cheese but what if the dream was symbolic of me turning into grilled cheese one day. Oh no what if it means that I can't eat cheese anymore I love cheese. I'll just die if I can't have cheese anymore Tweek"_. Tweek didn't think anything of Bradley's crazy rants and theories because it reminded him how he was when he was little on his medication, and all the crazy things he would say hopped on too many drugs and caffeine.

He didn't know what Brandon meant by the way Bradley dressed because he was wearing his PE cloths, but now that he though about it, his shoes weren't tied. Oh god he could of tripped and really hurt himself. But maybe that's why Tweek liked Bradley because he was different he could relate to the him because god only knows how fucked up his head was. Bradley wasn't that autistic, beside a stutter and the way he kinda spoke which was a bit slower than a normal person, he looked completely normal. He didn't look retarded or anything like that, his problems were definitely all mental.

He was happy that he found someone else that had problems just like him; fuck Brandon he didn't care if Bradley was different he liked him. If everyone in the world was the same this place would be one boring shit hole. Thinking about what Brandon did to Bradley only made Tweek madder and madder. Why would this fucktard treat Bradley like that when he knew he had special needs.

Tweek had lots of friends that were like that, Jimmy, and Timmy only to name a few. He had no problem hanging around with kids that were special needs. In fact he preferred kids like that because he had something in common with them. That's why he liked hanging around Jimmy because Jimmy was funny, and would never judge or put him down like the other kids at school. Jimmy couldn't care less if he had  metal issues or was constantly freaking out over really stupid things. Jimmy was just cool like that.

Tweek grabbed Brandon one more time by the hem of his jacket and roughly tossed him against his emo friend. "You leave Bradley alone narg … or I don't... I'll beat the shit out of you".

"Yeah whatever I'm not scared of you. What are you gonna do, get you're faggy boyfriend Craig to beat me up. Fine I'll leave him alone but, you can't be there watching him 24/7 and when you're not there he's as good as dead".

A freighting scowl appeared on Tweek's flustered face as he became red hot. How dear this jerk say Craig was his boyfriend, sure he'll admit Craig was pretty cute, but he had no idea if he swung that way. Tweek had been genuinely confused about his sexuality he wasn't sure who he liked because he thought girls were pretty cute they were nice and smelled sweet . And when it came to guys he got this bubbly feeling whenever one of his friends would hug him; it was also nice that he had a lot in common with guys. Guys weren't clingy and emotional like girls. Tweek could just hang out with them without being obligated to do something stressful like go on a date.

He began to wrack his brain around the situation, even if he did like Craig like that Craig would never feel the same way about him. He was just too obsessed with his precious reputation to let anyone find out he was gay. It seemed like Craig had a new girlfriend every other week, and besides that all Craig cared about was sex. He was always constantly bragging to Clyde and Token about what him and his new slut would do in bed. This always would gross Tweek out not because he was ignorant on the ways of sex, but because it was none of his business. What people did in the comfort of their bedroom was nobody's business but their own.

Tweek wasn't a whore even if Craig ask him to fool around he would say no. Not because he was scared, but because he wasn't about to have sex with just anyone. He would only do the nasty with someone he loved, and with the way Craig changed partners like next seasons trends he was absolutely positive Craig didn't give a fuck about love.

Relationships who needs them sure it would be nice for someone to love him , but being in a relationship would be way too much pressure. He just wasn't the type of person to handle pressure well. He wouldn't even know how to react if someone he liked ask him out. For god sake's he's never even been on a date before; he'd be way too terrified.

What if he asked someone out he liked, and screwed things up on their date doing something really awkward that was so like him. Then they without a doubt would reject him. There was one thing that scared Tweek more than the commitment of a relationship, and that was rejection. He would just die if someone he loved, someone he put his heat on the line for rejected him so cruelly. So for that very reason it was just best to stay away from relationships; no reason to get your heartbroken.

Seething with hatred Tweek huffed back to sit with his friend's, brow knitted together with anxiety knowing Brandon was right. He couldn't be there to protect Bradley every second of every day. Tweek's slender frame shook with horror at the realization that Brandon would eventually really hurt Bradley. He felt powerless, no he couldn't, no wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

"How was your day honey", Mrs Biggle asked. Bradley looked over at his mom while carefully chewing on his broccoli making sure not to meet his sisters or fathers eyes. He had made sure the first thing he had done when he had gotten home was to apply a good thick layer of liquid foundation to cover up the bruising. He had been doing this for years hiding the evidence of the bullying from his mom. Bradley couldn't remember when the bullying had quite started. But he was sure it was when his best friend had left when his family had to move away to live in Toronto. With him gone he didn't know what to do he was the only one who cared about him, the only one who protected him from all the bully's, and mean people who would hurt him and do bad things to him.

Bradley could still remember as soon as his beloved friend moved away, that's when they first started harming him. He had only been eleven years old when he realized he was being hit. Why were they hurting him he didn't know? Then the realization came to him in the kid's cruel merciless taunts and cold-hearted laughter. They said he was a baby a stupid little handicapped retard, that couldn't do anything without his mommy. Sure he needed help with a lot of things from his mom like tying his shoes, taking his medication, and even going outside by himself.

That aside though the he wasn't completely helpless, he could do whatever any other sixteen year old could. It's not like he was so mentally challenged he couldn't go to the bathroom by himself; he could wipe his own ass thank you very much. He hated the way all his teachers, and everybody he meet treated him once they found out about his handicap. He detested the pitying looks they gave him like he was this innocent little boy who knew nothing about how the world worked.

Bradley hated that, he wasn't this innocent little kid. He knew what sex was he had never done it, and didn't know exactly how it worked, but he wasn't stupid he knew when his mom and dad were fucking from the moans the came through his paper thin walls. Until that day when the kids at school first laid their hands on him, Bradley never realized there was anything wrong with him. There was no reason to because everyone until that point treated him like a human being. He wanted to cry right then and there at the dining room table in front of his family, but he managed to hold back his sobs out of fear, and ridicule from his father.

Why did he have to leave him, he was his best friend in the whole world, and now he was gone. He never forgot him though. It had been over six years now, but he would never forget him. He still kept a locket with a picture of him  in it. Which he keep safely locked away in a hidden drawer in his room. Bradley would take it out every night and drape it around his  neck, he couldn't sleep without it. If he didn't have that locket he would never be able to sleep because he would see the black haired boy nearly every day. Now with him gone the locket was the only way he could see him, the only way he could have some sort of connection with him.

He smiled at his mom, "I think I made a friend he's a little weird but I think I like him".

"Oh that's wonderful. His  mother said with sincere excitement. She knew Bradley hadn't been able to make friends since his very first and only  all those years ago.

"Why don't you invite him over for a sleepover dear"?

Bradley nodded before answering.

"Maybe mommy", is all the Bradley answered before getting up, helping his mother clear the table, and wash the dishes before leaving up to his room for the night. It wasn't his Bedtime it was only eight o'clock, but he went to bed early every night just so he could drown out the horrors of the day with his cherished medication, the sooner he was in bed the sooner he could forget about how horrible his life was.

As he laid there in bed he closed his eyes cuddling up to his stuffed ducky Mr. Crackers, and for the first time in years he prayed.

"God I don't know if you're out there, but please if you're listening, cut me a break. I need someone, anyone to be there for me. Please. Maybe that person can be Tweek". Just like that, like every other night hot tears streamed down his cheeks as the tiny teen cried himself to sleep.


	2. Your My Friend And I Love You

 Your My Friend And I Love You

* * *

 

Sorry this took so long, busy with school. There might be mistakes,but cut me a break I'm really new to this writing thing , and I'm trying. And if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you leave me a review if you like it, I'd like to know if I'm on the right track. Thank You.

* * *

 

It was one of those strange days it wasn't warm, it wasn't  cool. The previous day's showers had swept away all the snowfall that had fallen the day before, and there was an odd warmth that radiated in the crisp cool air that swirled high above the backdrop that was the Colorado Mountain range. It  turned the sky pleasant shades of pink and purple.

It was common for him to witness the sunrise at exactly 6:38am. It was partly due to his insomnia form over consumption of caffeine, but that wasn't the cause for his sleep dilemma this morning. It was due to the fact that he spent all night tossing and truing worrying about a certain little blonde. Even now as he sat there at his kitchen island nervously tapping his foot against smooth white tile; dragging his green and white striped socks between the grooves of shiny white slate, images of Bradley slowly flash in the recesses of his brain. Anxiously he took a small shaky sip from his simple white coffee mug the porcelain beaker shaking awfully in his fidgety appendages, all the while his anxiousness steadily worsening.

Yes, even now the percolating image of his weird new little friend couldn't leave the coffee addicts mind. The haunting memory replayed on a continuous loop never once exiting his thoughts. Why, why couldn't he get that picture of stubby little Bradley shrouding his chubby bruised face out of his head. Fuck he could feel his heart racing in his chest, why was he even worrying over this dump little kid anyways.

"You're up dear".

A voice echoed in the distance causing Tweek to jar up. He stumbled off from his high perch causing him to throw his beloved coffee high above his head. It came hurdling back down towards earth crashing against the pristine white floor, shattering into several jagged pieces of gleaming porcelain. Dark brown liquid rained down in all directions soiling his mother's spotless kitchen.

" _Narg Mom_ you almost gave me a freaking heart attack. You know I always wake up early _-Jesus Christ_ -".

"Is there something the matter. You haven't gotten up this early... not since you were seven."

He just stood there in the haphazard kitchen staring at his mother as she began to sweep up the broken shards of what was once his coffee mug up off the ground.

As she swept up the broken ceramic Tweej took in the aromas of freshly buttered toast and pitch black coffee. Maybe he could ask her for some advice on what to do with Bradley? His mom was rather carefree and easy going, she would space out a lot and not really listen to what he was saying, but when she did the chipper woman was full of helpful pearls of wisdom.

"Mom _,-mom-_ are you even listening", Tweek shouted his mother at the top of his lungs pulling at a thick strand of dishevelled hair while he garbs on to their granite countertop. _What's wrong with this woman,_ how could she just dance and twirl around their kitchen humming to herself like that; he had a serious problem here.

"Oh sorry about that , what was it you were saying".

"Arg I was just asking, what err uh… can you do about bullying".

Just then Mrs Tweek's eyes widened with terror. A silky sensation of smooth fabric ghosts over Tweek's cheeks encompassing him in a warm embrace, wetness smothers his skin leaving imprints of ruby red lipstick on his forehead.

"Oh my darling little boy who's hurting you, are there bruises", she tugged at the edges of her silk nightgown, inspecting her twitchy soaring child, trying to lift up his shirt for evidence of said bruises.

"Mom don't, _stop_ there's nobody hurting me jeez", He pushed her away , and pulls down his shirt. That was a certain trait Tweek had developed due to his intense paranoia. He absolutely hated to be touched, be it form friends, family or anybody in-between. But he had to admit it did feel kinda nice when Bradley ran his hands through his disorderly hair.

"It's... I have this friend, err...and he gets pick on a lot, -oh god I'm so scared-. I don't know what to do. I can't be there for him all the time", he nervously bit the rosy flesh of his bottom lip.

"Don't worry hun tell your friend... ( she paused to think) they have to stand up for themselves. Talk to someone, but not just anyone it has to be the right person. Telling someone like a teacher will only make it worse. Those  kids will only see it as tattling. Don't fret  I'm sure everything will work out in the end, it always does".

That was exactly the problem. It seemed to Tweek Bradley was incapable of telling anyone his quandary's, he seemed so shy and reserved around others. He had seen the shy  boy around school before, and not a single sound would leave those sealed lips of his. It was like he was traumatized from how he seemed so terrified to even look anyone in the eyes. As soon as you would make eye contact with him he would look away stare down at his shoes or cover his eyes with his  hands. And even if Bradley wanted to stand up for himself it would do little good against someone as huge as Brandon. What could Bradley possibly do to that monster he was enormous in comparison to the timed blonde. In fact Tweek thought Bradley was the tiniest boy he'd ever seen, he was so frail and sickly looking. What could the kid even do against Brandon? One well-placed punch and Tweek was sure he'd put Bradley in a comma.

"Thanks mom", is all he could say to his mother. Her advice had actually been quite useful, and he was sure it would have been helpful if it had been for anyone but Bradley. He gave his mom a big vibrating hug, and as he pulled away from her Tweek could feel a single tear slip from his bright green eyes and roll down his cheek.

* * *

 

The vinyl  was worn and ragged. The old metal framework shook.The  voices of the teens chattered around Tweek. And as Tweek sat there next to Clyde the worry in his stomach steadily turned to nausea. When he first stepped into the faded yellow vehicle he hoped he'd see the  face of his shy but outspoken little friend smiling back at him there in one the old batter seats. But no, Bradley was nowhere to be found, making his anxiety swell up again just like this morning. Awful thoughts crept into his mind, like what if Bradley died from his injuries. He was so frail, and small. He couldn't help but worry. This was so surreal because just like his mom had told him he hadn't had difficulties with severe anxiety not since he was ten.

 Hey bro what's wrong"? Clyde's voice  rang in his ears. You worried bout that kid...what's his name Brad"?

"It's Bradley _Gah_ ". He crinkled up his nose one eye twitched and his teeth bared. Tweek had buried his clawed palms into the membrane of the stiff russet color seat. The rusty springs squeaked as he resituated himself towards Clyde his piercing orbs  boring into his dimwitted friend.

Although Clyde wasn't too bright of a guy when it came to most things every now and then a light bulb would click in that dimwitted skull. Tweek could tell by that sly little smirk that appeared on that face something had sparked in that empty mind.

- _"You like him don't you spaze-._  I saw the way you looked at the guy in art class. You were blushing bro when he touched your hair,  _-Come on-_ there's no denying it. Who would've guessed twitchy Tweek's a player".

The expression Tweek gave  was one of sheer horror.

 _"What_ ", he screeched punching Clyde in the arm.

 _"Ouch_ sorry a little warning next time. Shit you hit hard. You know there's nothing to be ashamed of, even I can admit the kids pretty cute; fuck he's down right adorable".

What was Tweek supposed to say to that, Clyde's never had a girlfriend, but Tweek always just assumed he was straight Clyde was pretty good looking, and he had a fun easygoing personality that everybody seemed to love. He could have any girl in the whole school if he wanted.

"What don't look at me like that the guy's good looking okay", he whined making kissy lips scratching the back of his head with an innocent visage on his face. The look he gave said, " _Hey did I say something wrong_ ". He was just utterly hopeless, there's just some things Clyde would never understand that weren't apocopate to talk about.

"Jesus Clyde you know I'm not into that sort of thing. I got nothing against gay guys, but that's a sin man are you calling me a sinner; shit I don't want to go to hell."

"-Whatever you say - I doubt even if there is a god he'd care if you're gay or not", Clyde uttered rolling his eyes.

As Tweek sat there pondering what Clyde had said awful memories came flooding back. Tweek had struggled with this ever since he was nine years old, and he hated himself for it. He didn't want to like boys but he couldn't help it. All he ever wanted was to make his parents proud, but how could he make them proud if he was gay. The thing was he was there only son, and he was sure that his mom and dad wanted grand kids. All he wanted was to be normal for people to look at him and not call him a freak, and being gay was definitely not normal, not in this small judgmental town where everybody knew what you did or said at any given moment.

The shame had festered away at his insides so intensely that he even considered getting a girlfriend despite his intense fear of relationships, just to be spared the judgmental accusations of friends and family. He spent countless nights just lying there awake in his room gouging, carving at exposed flesh with a blade that he kept hidden under his sheets. Tears hopelessly slipping from those green eyes of his. Why was something like sexuality so confusing?

One day when Clyde got a good look at Tweek's slender body in the shower during gym he cried uncontrollably, and not his usual everyday boyish kind, but these tears were full of anguish and fear for his friend. He took Tweek's hands in his, telling him " _why would you do this"_. Tweek didn't say anything back he just looked at him with shame. After that the he threw away the tool that had caused such pain, and destruction swearing never to do something so incredibly stupid ever again. He just couldn't bear to see that horrid look of distress on Clyde's face. Clyde was the first person to notice or even care about him. He would even say that Clyde was his best friend.

What was he thinking though... he thought to himself? He didn't like Bradley, _not like that_. He was his friend that was just wrong, you're not supposed to like your friends like that? Shit now he couldn't get Bradley's  face out of his mind; curse you Clyde. _Get out, get out, get out,_ he had to get these sick disgusting thoughts out of his head. Bradley was his friend he wanted to protect him more than anything else not fuck his brains out. The poor kid already had enough to worry about he didn't need to think about Tweek creepily lusting over him. What he needed right now was a friend. This had to be a phase it just had to be, it would eventually pass if he just put it out of his mind. what was that saying out of sight out of mind.

Tweek snapped himself from those filthy thoughts. He tensely dug his nails into his palms.

" _Gah man_ you know it's not like that I'm just  worried about the little guy he doesn't have any friends, and you saw what happened on the bus yesterday. He has a big bully problem, and I just don't know what to do", he rakes his hands through ragged hair almost breaking into tears.

"Chill man its fine let me talk to Craig and Toke. I'm sure I can convince them to let the guy hang with us, that I'll definitely help with his bully problem".

* * *

 

Grasping painfully at his knees Tweek stared absentmindedly at the cafeteria ceiling, picking at greasy pepperoni of his now cold pizza. He's not even listening to what his friends say. The day had droned on and on endlessly, was this what it was like to worry about someone? No it couldn't be. He had worried about his friends before, but it had been different with Bradley he just couldn't get him out of his mind. Because of him he had been too worried to eat, to worried to concentrate on school he had to get him out of his thoughts or he was going to go nuts.

Maybe Clyde was right, and he really did like Bradley. No, no, no, this could not be _happening_ relationships were bad. Why couldn't this day just end so he could go to work. At least at work he didn't have to worry about anything, he'd be too distracted trying not to mess up the customers' orders to think about anything.

"Earth to Tweek", the voice came  into  Tweek's eardrum breaking him out of his stupor; apparently spacing out was another trait he picked from mom.

"Huh…yeah, what" I'm awake".

"Dude I just smoothed it over with Craig", Clyde chimed in.

The soaring Tweek sat there shifting his weight from one elbow to another shoulders slouched. He gripped  the end of the spanish grey table strumming his fingers methodically against the corrugated surface of cheap plastic. And as he brought  the metallic rim of his thermos to his quivering lips a tremor racked up his hunched over spine jostling the stainless steel cylinder, sending scalding earthy tones of hazelnut down his throat burning the roof of his mouth. Tweek bit his tongue to stifle a scream, face contorting under the intense heat; _oh god hopeful his friends didn't notice that._

"Your totally cool with the Bradley kid hanging out with us aren't you - _princess-"_ , Clyde elbowed his emotionless friend taking a big bite of his taco sending bits and pieces of ground meat and lettuce flying all over Craig.

"Watch were your aiming that thing you're messing up my jacket , but yeah the kid can't be much lamer than Butters and we let him sit with us all the time ", Craig lazily retorted uninterestedly resting his head in the palm of his hand, batting at one of the tassels of his ratty blue chullo.

A scowl suddenly formed on the his face. He intensely focused his deep icy blue eyes on Tweek's.

" _-Hm_ -, here's the thing I don't get though Tweek, why do suddenly care about this kid. Fuck it's not like he's your friend you just meet him after all. What's your sudden fascination with the guy we've all see him around school at one point or another".

Tweek didn't like Craig's tone, sure he'd seen Bradley around every now and then, but he had never made an effort to try and talk to him. He had never realised what a fun loving person Bradley was. He always just thought he was this weird mute that kept to himself, for all he knew the kid could have been a serial killer; it was best to stay away from the silent types. But now that he actually got to know Bradley he felt a searing sensation stab at his insides. Why didn't he try to talk to Bradley try to get to know him. He was so nice, and funny.

"Ack shut up Craig I don't have to explain myself to you".

"- _Oh_ -but I think you do. I know exactly why you like him. It's because he's just like you, a freak."

-That fucking moron- in all the years they have been friends Craig never once acted like that. Sure he had made snide rude remakes at Tweek making fun of his many anxiety disorders, and the way he would twitch and shiver ferociously like some kind of crack addict, but he never gone so far as to called him a freak despite his may problems. Craig had always been his friend , and even protected him, looked after him when they were kids.

"Craig that's a little uncalled for", Token said as he grabbed at Craig's shoulder. "Don't you remember what a mess Tweek was when we first meet him he's gotten a lot better since we were third graders. Imagine how awful it must be for that Bradley guy, if it wasn't for us who knows were Tweek might be right now. Don't you think he deserves the same opportunity"?

Craig nudged Tokens hand away.

"No I don't care Tweek's my friend I don't want to share him with anyone else".

Sitting there a slight gust of hot air escaped through Tweek's gritted teeth. The veins in his neck throb. And he clutches and unclutches his tense hands. The ragged bone of his knuckles pop and crackle at the shear animosity he felt for this fucking asshole. He is no longer vibrating from nervousness like before, but from the sheer overwhelming hatred that has infested every blood vessel that's pumping through his heart.

" _Gah fuck you Craig_ I don't have to sit here and take this,-I don't belong to you I don't belong to anyone-", his flustered face is redder than the fires of hell, freckles popping like Christmas tree lights.

The tense air that surrounds room is cut in a blink of an eye like a hot knife through butter. With thunderous strength an angry fist slams against the pulpy cover of hard plastic. Fiercely clutching his palm against the hard unyielding surface Tweek uses the weight of his slender body to aggressively shoot up from his stiff rigid seat.

The action is so sudden, and so violent the entire table buckled beneath the venomous looking blonde. It nearly sends Craig hurdling on to his miserable backside to the cloudy linoleum floor.

"Where do you think you're going"? Craig says snarling.

 _-"Where do you think you're going"-,_ Tweek repeats in a condescending manner.

"It's none of your fucking business that's where I'm going butt pipe".

Clyde and token stared at them and shake their heads. This was a common occurrence for the two of them. Craig and Tweek would always fight like this argue about meaningless stuff, and make up for it the next day. _What's wrong with Craig what a jerk_ Tweek thought storming down the hall. One moment he was all happy saying he's all good with Bradley hanging with them, then he snapped. That was really, really weird because Craig never, and I mean never got mad. Craig would always calm him down ease his stress and anxiety, but as soon as Bradley's name was brought up he actually seemed to lose his shit.

Screw Craig he had to go find Jimmy anyways to see if what Brandon had said was actually true or not. He'd never take Brandon's word as fact he was a bully.

Tweek clenched his fists, his nails digging into sweaty palms. Just thinking of Craig's stupid smug face made his blood boil and rush to his head, making him want to ring Craig's pretty little neck with the tassels of his hideous blue hat.

He would never and I mean never forgive him for this. Who does Craig think he is, trying to tell him who he can and can't hang out with? Fresh air that what he needed right now fresh air.

* * *

 

Looking out over the horizon the frigid fall air bits at his exposed skin, the rough craggy bark of the old oak tree poked through Tweek's puke green sweater inducing an uncomfortable sensation. He looked up at the bright rays of sunshine  that penetrate through the misty vale of clouds high above his head. Birds carelessly chirp in the vast open sky. Shaky fingers wrap around creased wrinkled paper. His hand runs through his hair while the other brings the damaged stump of paper to his trembling lips. He savors yet another long drag form his poorly rolled joint grinding the crumpled parchment between his fingertips. Weed was always something that could calm Tweek down, put his nerves at ease. Of course he wasn't dependent on it, it's not like he was addicted or even needed it at all, all it did was take some of the pressure off when he needed to vent, and now picturing Craig's stupid face was definitely one of those times.

"Hey can I bum one of those", an orange clad figure said prying the dark amber cloth from his chapped lips. Tweek just sat there on the frostbitten grass legs pulled up against his chest, spine tightly burrowed into the hard rutted bark of the tree.

 _Shit, what's he doing here_ Tweek thinks to himself. Can't he see all he wanted was to be left alone.

"No way get your own man. Can't you just go away ken".

He looks up from the  frozen earth into Kenny's soft blue eyes, so different from Craig's icy cold ones that were such an intense shade of cobalt they were practically black. The thin raggedy looking teen sure had changed over the years. For one he lost that disgusting old orange parka he wore ever since Tweek could remember; now replace with an equally disgusting orange hoodie. His face was always covered with this old moth eaten brown bandana, so it was always kinda hard to make out what the kid was actually saying half the time, and that shaggy blond hair of his would constantly get in his eyes, forcing him to brush bangs of ratty yellow hair from those baby blue orbs. Tweek didn't get it, that nuisance could be easily solved if he just would take that god dame hood off. But it was none of his business so he didn't pry.

One look at those puppy dog eyes Kenny gave and the Tweek caved. Despite being this vengeful  firecracker he always found it pretty hard to say no to ken. There was just something about him, he was just a likable bastard.

Tweek huffed and reached into one of the deep pockets of his baggy sweater scrummaging around, handing the greasy looking kid a crumpled up looking joint.

"Gah, _here take it"_.

"Much obliged".

With the elegance of a fair maiden Kenny slid thin boney fingers into the deep crevices of his discolored orange hoodie, fishing out a cheap bic lighter. He brought the shoddy piece of brittle plastic to his lips, one hand guarding his weed from the elements while the other ignites the thin scrunched up bud that's clasped between his teeth. He inhales the rich smoky vapor, lets It swirls around in his lungs and exhales it into the fresh air. It forms long tendrils of wafting exhaust.

Kenny crouches down and scoots up next to Tweek, hooking his thin arm around the crazy blondes' shoulders.

"What's up Tweekers why you look so pissed", Kenny grins at a wild haired Tweek as he exhales yet another cloud of thick noxious vapor high above his head.

 _"Don't touch me_ -you know I don't like to be touched-".

"Sorry, just tell me what's wrong I'm worried about you Twinkie".

"Don't call me that, shit it's just Craig he called me a freak he's never done that before. I fucking wanna kill him, gouge his eyes out with a spoon or something".

Kenny raises an eyebrow.

" _Whoa_ someone's a bit psycho".

"Shut up you just don't get it".

Tweek knew he shouldn't hold such intense grudges it would only make him feel sick, but he couldn't help it, ever since he was a kid he's had this spiteful personality. He just hated this stupid fucked up world the way it mocked him, teased him. It wasn't fair, why'd he have so many fucked up problems. No one could ever got him, resulting in so many years of lonely isolation. It seemed the only thing that could calm his rage, make him forget the shit hand the world had dealt him was weed or sometimes something abit stronger.

Kenny snaps his fingers in his face pulling him out of his reminiscing memories.

"Hey Come on don't let Craig get to you like that, you know how that nerd is. He's always saying stupid things without thinking. Sure he didn't mean anything by it". I came out here cause of Clyde, he's pretty worried about you man. Just forget about Craig because you got a cute blonde who really cares about you".

"Gah, dame it Clyde has he told everyone that I like Bradley. I told him a million times I'm not gay he's just a friend".

"Calm  down just except it dude. Look Clyde didn't need to tell me  I know these things. Let's just face it man you're one grumpy ass kid you look pissed off half the time to the point it's scary. We all saw you in art class yesterday the way you smiled. Your nasty pissed off mood practically melted away as soon as you saw that kid. You actually seemed happy for once instead of this bitter old killjoy that you normally are. Don't try to tell me your just friends because you'd been friends with those guys for years, and they never made you smile like that. You know it's true".

 _"No, no, no_ I'm not. Stop saying that I'm not, I like girls I can't be gay".

"Look just close your eyes and look deep down, picture the person you like. How do they make you feel"?

Tweek did just that, and pictured Craig. He did get a bubbly sensation, but as he delved deeper into his subconscious  the image of Bradley flashed in his brain. When he opened his eyes his cheeks burned, and he gasped for breath.

"There you go I think you have your answer. Now let's get going Twinkie _, Clyde's probably worried sick"._

Ken stood up and tossed his cigarette bud to the ground grinding it into the earth with the tip of his steel toe boot. He extends his hand to help Tweek up. Tweek accepts the gesture albeit a little nervously, but gives Kenny a sincere smile nonetheless.

Looking deep into Kenny's mysterious eyes he pulls at the collar of his sweater restlessly.

"Wait Ken _w- what if this um…this person doesn't like me"_ , he asks bringing his two index fingers together in a shy manner that was so very unlike him, expecting the shaggy looking teen to answer.

Kenny furrows his brows.

"Look Tweek I know it can be kinda scary admitting you have feelings for someone; sure there's always a chance that they can shoot you down, but you can't love someone from afar that's not love at all. If you  like this person confront them, and if they say no at least you can still be friends right? If you're too scared to act you'll end up all alone and miserable.Who knows someone might even steal this person away from you if you don't have the guts to act. What's that gay thing people always say, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all"?

That was sure easy for him to say. Kenny's this suave stud who could get anyone he wanted, while Tweek was this hopeless quivering scarecrow, what person in their right mind would want him.

But Ken was right he had to eventual confess these feelings or they were going to eat away at him until there was nothing left.

"Narg thanks ken".

Ken wraps his  spindly limb around Tweek's shoulders.

Tweek lets out a sigh but pays it little mind as they walk back to the school appearing in the cold hazy backdrop.

* * *

 

Corroded metal doors thrash hard against the grainy brick. It generates a loud reverberation to traverse down the barren halls of the school, a rush of warm air floods Tweek's face. The pleasant sensation of toasty heat seeps into his numb pale skin as those slabs of metal swung open. Tweek's too distracted to even register the words that are leaving Kenny's mouth when his shifting eyes catch a glimpse of his friend Jimmy emerging in the distance, fiddling with his worn broken down locker.

"Fuck man gotta go".

"Whoa Twinkie wait where the hell  ya going", Kenny shouts scratching the loose cloth of his orange hood.

Too late. Kenny reached out to grab Tweek, but in a flash long flimsy legs stumble across grey and white tile. The roaring sound of crunching steel echo's though the corridors bouncing off hallow drywall. Tweek slammed face first unceremoniously into the sage green locker like a hurricane.

Whipping his head around nearly pulling a vertebrae Jimmy turned  from the rickety steel coffin concern etched on his face. He peers down at a battered and bruised Tweek. A small sliver of blood flows from the awkward blondes' nose.

 _"T-Tweek?_ Are you okay. What are you doing running into my locker like that, you could have crushed me".

Gracelessly he stammers to his toes wiping off blood and filth coating his freckled face, arms shivering and flailing wildly in all directions.

 _"Shit Jimmy Errr sorry_ , but I've been meaning to ask you something man".

Jimmy dug the tip of his crutch into the ground eyeing Tweek, a hint of intrigue on his face. "S-sure what is it _TweekTweek !"_

 _"Gah oh Jesus_ well you go to class with a kid name Bradley right?"

Jimmy gazed at Tweek, his jaw clenched, the strain of  gritted teeth could be heard like nails on a chalk board. Jimmy stared deep into a trembling Tweek.

Some how Tweek knew there was something wrong with Jimmy , he could see the conflicting emotions carved into the boys soul at the mere mention of Bradley's name. His face turned from joyous to dismal, a tempest of anguished emotions tearing at his insides like a thousand shards of minuscule glass.

 _"Jesus Jimmy don't look at me like that_ , what the hell did I say, is there something wrong"?, his palms tremble as they grab hold of Jimmy's shoulders jerking him back and forth in hysteria.

Understandingly he removes Tweek's vice grip from his person and softly pats the back of the blonde boy's restless palm.

"It's okay, it's okay calm down Tweek its j-just I'm surprised is all. I mean _B-Bradley_ actually talked to you. I've been trying to get him to open up since I met him. He must think you're _p-p-pretty special"._

- _God no that way too much pressure. -_ he couldn't handle Bradley thinking he's special what if he screwed this up. He was already having gross feelings for the guy, now on top of that he would have Bradley looking up to him; shit this can't be happening _-no just no hohoooo.-_

"-Jimmy just tell me man is the kid okay-, fuck because I heard theirs something wrong with him".

Jimmy sighed and leaned against his locker door head slouched body heavy with uncertainty.

 _"L-look_ I don't know the specifics, but I know something  b-bad must have happened. The thing is he's a really stubborn kid, he doesn't w-want anyone to know there's anything wrong . He puts on this tough shell, you know to seem like he's _p-p-perfectly_ alright even though he's not.

I don't know, whatever h-happened to him it must have been pretty bad b-because it's clear someone's or something's hurting him, but he refuses to ask for help".

Jimmy swallows hard raking his hand across his face.

"I honestly tried h-helping him out, but it's no use you can't help someone who doesn't talk to you. I _r-remember_ this one time when we were all together in groups. Ah, I still can't get it out of my head, it was bad.

He completely f-f-freaked out he was shaking he couldn't even breath. I honestly thought he was having an asthma attack. He panicked and started _s-s-smashing_ his head hard against the wall until his forehead was all bruised, I-I just can't get out of my head ".

"Jesus _Rrrrr_ was he alright. Oh god this is my fault isn't it I did this, oh Jesus god in heaven I should been there for him. _GAH_ I'm such a shitty friend".

A sharp pain flowed through Tweek's face.

"You slapped me _, what the hell Jimmy"._

"I'm not g-gonna take your p-paranoid crap today _T-Tweek_ there's nothing you could of done for him you didn't even know him".

"But".

"No shut up  even if you knew Bradley you'd freak him the _fuck_ out, so just stop. Besides he was fine apart from a concussion and some scrapes and bruises, ah... he's been getting a lot better since then. Oh that's right its _Friday_ today isn't it... that means he must be at t-therapy".

 _Therapy shit that must suck,_ Tweek knew all too well what that was like. Sitting there in a cramped little room listening to some asshole shrink poke and prod at your psyche trying to filter out all your precious thoughts and secrets. Then say it's confidential but you just know the moment you walk out that door their laughing at you, talking shit behind your back saying you're crazy or not stable; _fuck that noise._

Jimmy's face suddenly became concerned.

"Look _T-Tweek_ I  care a lot about Bradley even if he doesn't k-know it, so if you're r-really gonna be his friend please be patient with him and don't patronize him. He's _p-p-perfectly_ aware he different from everybody else. D-don't and I mean don't take advantage of him. He is a nice g-guy he j-just a little screwed up. What he needs right now is someone to _t-t-talk to_ , and god knows why he choose you to be that p-person, but you should be _h-honored_ that he's actually opening up to someone, and that someone is you. Just don't hurt him is what I'm trying to say. _T-the_ kids really innocent to a point of being gullible, he'll believe whatever you tell him. I know you wouldn't take _a-a-advantage_  , but I don't want to see him get hurt, and it goes without saying _d-don't_ tell him I told you any this he'll speak to me even _l-less"_.

Tweek's eyes narrow.

"What's that suppose mean _-huh-_ you think I'd hurt him", the blondes eye twitches while he buries bony fingers into the pant of his leg scratching at the tight denim.

 _"Hell yeah I'd think you'd hurt him_. You and I both know you have anger problems. W-whenever someone even comes close to pissing you off you punch em, and if you hit Bradley because something he does he'll be confused and scared of you. I'm _n-not_ warning you, I'm telling you, if your gonna hurt him just stay away".

Tweek gulped down the lump in his throat, beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Your wrong I would never hurt him", even though he said that there was some part of him, some instinct that very much knew he could hurt his friend, and that fact made Tweek sick.

" _Y-you_ better not"

Tweek reassured Jimmy of his fears with a simple but nervous smile.

* * *

 

Bradley sat there in the bustling reception room shrill screams and obnoxious laughter emanating from every corner of disorganized space. _Please be quite he told_ himself as the rambunctious five and six year olds all around him blared their defining sounds. He couldn't take this much longer, five more minutes of this torture and he's going to scream. Clamping his hands over his ears while rubbing at his temples he desperately tried to alleviate some of the strain he felt pounding inside his cranium. _Thump, thump, thump_ the agonizing pulsations rebound back and forth in Bradley's mind like a pendulums incisive ticking preventing the boy from proceeding in playing with his shiny red fire truck.

He tried to focuses on anything but this horrendous chatter that persisted in the dense air of the suffocating room, then unexpectedly a sweet pair of delicate hands reach out to him. They ran their delicate genital digits through his soft hair caressing his scalp with their supple angel like flesh. These hands were familiar with their bubble gum pink nail polish that glistened in the artificial light that bathed the cramped office. They were elegant hands with hand-woven lace bracelets that dangled loosely over the lithe joints, and they had pretty butterfly sticker's plaster all over the delicate cuticles. It was clear who these beautiful hands belonged to.

Bradley removed his balled up fists clutching tightly at the side of his head, and gave the sweet girl a big hug.

"Amy oh I'm so glad to see you. Oh I'm sorry I always forget your only seven I didn't hurt you did I, if I did I'm so sorry".

The tender child gave Bradley a heart-warming toothless grin before returning the anxious teens gesture with her own. Her deep chocolate brown hair tickled his nose as she embedded herself into Bradley's pink and purple polka dot hoodie.

"That's okay your too cute and dorky to hurt anyone I love you, when I grow up were going to get married".

Amy was such a sweet kind-hearted girl and treated him so very kindly, they had had a lot of things in common. The young girl suffered from various mental, and neurological disorders just like him albeit Bradley's weren't as serious as hers with her constant seizures and schizophrenic delusions, but it would be nice to be with someone who could understand what he was going through. If it wasn't for their age difference he would gladly marry this caring wonderful human being.

"Why so sad?", she comments with a slight tilt of her head pig tails dangling carelessly in the air.

He slumps his shoulders and sighs.

"Well I hate going in there, and talking to that guy cause we all know I'm not going to get any better, but I guess I' m kinda happy because mom says we get to go to the store after, so that's pretty cool I guess".

"You stop that right now mister that's no way to talk, if you keep thinking _icky_ thoughts like that you'll never get any better. Just look at me I got it a million times worse but I don't give up hope, so stop putting yourself down everything will be ok; you'll see. "

It was pretty sad that a seven year old had more common sense than he did. As he looked into Amy's big blue eyes Bradley could already feel his breath hitch and tears start to form in his own.

 _"I'm so sorry_ Amy I'll try not to be so negative anymore I swear, I'll try to think happy thoughts just like they tell me, please don't be mad", Bradley was basically in tears as he held on to the small girls frilly aquamarine dress for dear life, he just couldn't bear the thought of the girl he'd known for over two years hating him.

"Calm down I could never be mad at you, I love you just try to get better okay".

He removes himself from Amy's embrace, and wipes the wetness that's pooling in his hazelnut orbs giving her a weak smile.

As he was going to ask her something the drab mountainous voice of the receptionist could be heard over the speakers, _"Biggle's Bradley Biggle"._

Swallowing down his fear and trepidation he gives Amy a small peck on the cheek, whispering in an incredibly anxious tone "wish me luck".

You would think he'd be used to this weekly routine, this acrimonious task that he had to suffer through every Friday, but no there are just some things one can never become accustom to; this being precisely one of those things. He didn't even bother looking over to his mom knowing exactly what the woman would say, and no doubt what Dr. Wilhelm was thinking. _"Your sixteen years old now you don't need mommy there for every little thing"._ That's what she'd say, but nobody understood how he felt. Of course he wanted to be independent like any other normal teen but he just couldn't, he didn't fully understand it himself. Whenever he had to do something even remotely arduous; at least arduous to him he'd begin to feel this burning sensation start to emanate from deep within him, followed by an all too common acute panic attack.

That was the reason he hardly left his own home, out of fear of what might happen. Last time he let himself get so carried away he had popped three ribs out of place resulting in having to spend the night at Hells Pass, but he had been getting better at controlling the hyperventilation since then. He just had to remember to breath, breath and everything I'd be okay.

Standing up he maneuvers his way through the jumbled mess of toys that littered the beige carpeting over to an all too well-known hardwood door, with frosted over glass that dawned Dr. Wilhelm's name in big bold lettering. His hand shook as he extended his forearm to grab hold of the cold metallic latch, it stung his skin like icy daggers as he forced the object down before entering the office he loathed so much.

Once inside Dr. Wilhelm was there waiting for him legs crossed as he sat at his luxurious ebony desk, hands gesturing warmly for him to come closer.

The doctor was quite a young man late twenties at the very most from his calculations. As he stood there by the entrance way Bradley examined the adult, and noticed his once fiery ginger hair that was so very lively only a short while ago had now become almost pure silver with only small patches of now dull apricot speckling his thick wavy locks.

Although the man was young you could tell he was an extremely well educated person from the various cherry bookshelves neatly overflowing with literature with such complicated names Bradley couldn't even pronounce. That and every inch of free space on his walls were jam packed with certificates from various institutes of higher education such as the prestigious Oxford.

As he approached the scholarly man he had come to know so well over the years the doctor gracefully arose from his desk. He effortlessly made his way around the bulky piece of furniture ruffling the blondes mushroom like hair as he did so, uttering, "How's my favorite little guy". The blonde gave him a scathing expression, this guy knew how much he hated being called little he couldn't help that but he didn't think he got the message because no matter how hard he tried to look nasty he just came off as cute or lovable but never angry . He just hated that; he was anything but cute.

"Okay, _okay_ sorry about that, why don't you take a seat".

Tensely the teen obeyed striding across the slippery wooden surface of the office over to the all too familiar leather upholstered divan. Slipping off his brightly colored neon green converses Bradley melts into the squishy embrace of the headrest peering down at his feet, wiggling his toes in his zebra print socks while waiting longingly for Dr. Wilhelm to hurry up, and get this over with so he could go.

"Now  let's commence did you bring that drawing I asked for during our last session."

Oh that's right the drawing it was always the same thing with this guy. He would ask Bradley to draw something that conveyed his feeling for how he felt that current week. To be honest he couldn't care less. Without a doubt he liked to draw, but when somebody was forcing him to do it he just didn't have the energy to actually make any effort towards it, yet somehow he managed to complete a quick scribble on the car ride over.

It's a good thing he never put much exertion into these sketches or else this guy would figure out he was half assing the only thing he was asked to do during the whole week; well that and taking his medication.

Bradley reached into his messenger bag slung around his shoulder, and retrieves a semi unscathed piece of sketchbook paper. He slowly but surely handed the man the drawing.

The good doctor took the piece of paper, and studied it a moment before letting it rest peacefully on his lap; he then crosses his legs, and templed his thin pianist like fingers reclining in the swivel chair a _"Huh"_ escaping his throat.

"Well Bradley you certainly look over exuberant in this picture, I know that's you but who my I ask is this", the adult's finger slid over the smooth paper from the image of Bradley to a tall towering spiky haired figure holding the smaller blonds hand. The amount of detail in the drawing was amazing despite that Bradley only took twenty or so minutes on the thing. In the drawing Bradley and his thin lanky companion could be seen standing on a grassy hilltop as the large blazing orange orb gradually began to set in the horizon. The shorter boy was pointing at the rapidly changing sky as the sun set, while the tall teen just looked at him in awe smiling wrapping his shaky hand loosely around Bradley's finger tips.

Bradley wrung  his hands together before answering, "Well this is my new best friend Tweek, a _nd I love him"_.

The Doctor raised the glasses that were sliding down his face with his two index fingers and smiled, "Good I see were finally making some progress.

We talked about the only way to get over this _Post-traumatic stress disorder_ is to slowly take small but steady steps, and this is the first most crucial step you can take; making an effort to try to reach out to someone. I'm sure you friend would of wanted you to move on, and not just sit hear wallowing in self-pity".

 _This guy had no right to say that,_ he couldn't just forget his best friend like that, and he wouldn't. He meant everything to him. He even saved his life once. If it wasn't for him he never would have experienced what true friendship was, and maybe that might have been a good thing because he wouldn't be experiencing this endless void in his heart right now. No Bradley was glad he meet him even though it hurt like a bitch it was better to have known what love was than to never have experienced it at all.

But deep down he knew this he was right, he had to move on but that was just a step he wasn't willing to take just yet.

"Well this is a good initiation towards your recovery why don't tell me about this friend of yours. Why do you love _Tweek"_?

"No I don't love _him that's just weird_ um _…_ it's just he's the first person that's ever wanted to talk to me in a while, he doesn't make fun of me and he even thinks the stuff I say is funny instead of strange. I haven't felt so safe around someone since you know…"

"This is very important considering your disorder. The best thing we can do to help you get over your fears of interacting with others is to find things that make you happy, and friends well definitely help with that. Now then I know you've had trouble maintaining friendships in the past since the incident, but you mustn't push this boy away. You have to do your part, you just can't expect for this person to put up with all your problems. I know this sounds cruel but a friendship is like a relationship, both parties must contribute. Promise me you'll make an effort, and talk to this young man, don't just ignore him and let him slip away like all the others".

"I, I will, but what if I screw up and say or do something stupid.

I don't want Tweek to hate me", Bradley said while clutching fiercely onto the brightly colored fabric of his hoodie, nails digging into his skin through fleecy cloth just over his heart. All of a sudden his breath became ragged. Deeper and deeper nails dig into flesh twisting and tugging at the soft fabric. He wrung  the cloth like an old wash rag. Desperately he tried to steady his erratic breathing but every breath he took felt like someone of immense weight was standing on his chest, sending overwhelming surges of pain to shoot from his center like bolts of electricity.

"Please _Bradley_ remember our breathing exercises in and out, in and out take deep breaths, remember our happy place now, think happy thoughts ".

Breath, breath he had to breathe or he was going to pass out, go to your happy place, go to your happy place just like he said. Just then Dr. Wilhelm rushed over to his side. Soothing gestures enveloped Bradley in warmth, a hand gentility brushed against his back, just like Tweek had done only yesterday. It was a simple act be it calmed him down nonetheless.

"You scared me there for a moment son you were staring to turn purple are you alright?"

 _"Uh-huh",_ he gasped for breath while nodding at the man trying to regain his composure.

"I see we still don't have that hyperventilation issue quite under control just yet, I'll have to increase the dose of the _Paroxetine_ and _Imipramine"_ , the doctor gives him a happy expression before meandering over back to his seat. He clears his throat.

"As we were discussing before Bradley about your social awkwardness were still not sure what's causing it, but we can alleviate some of the symptoms with medication. Don't worry though if this Tweek boy cares as much as the way you described him; just be honest with him, and I'm sure he won't hold any awkwardness against you".

 _This doctor sure was smart_ Bradley thought to himself. He was right he had to do his part that's why Jimmy didn't want to be friends anymore, and he couldn't really blame him ether. What person would want to associate with someone who just blatantly ignored them. Sure he had PTSD and some form of autism that they were still running tests on, but that was no excuse, if he didn't fight through these fears of his he would never get better. He wouldn't let this friendship with Tweek slip through his fingertips like the other ones, he would talk to Tweek and make a real effort towards their friendship.

Surely Tweek wouldn't get mad if he did anything odd, after all he didn't seem to get angry when he touched his hair the other day. Honestly that wa _s pretty messed up_ now that he thought about it; shit why'd  he do that,  so humiliating.

"I believe this is a good place to stop for now, in all the time you've been with me this is the most you've opened up in a single session, unless you want to talk about mom or dad, what about your sister".

 _"No,_ no thanks I'm good".

Over the years he had to be extremely careful of the information he choose to disclose to the kind man. He felt sick to his stomach about that fact because the whole point of therapy was to talk about your problems get them out in the open, try and find a logical solution. But he couldn't risk it.

"Alright then before you head off give this to your lovely mother, it's just some paper work stating will be testing some new medication.

This new drug should be better suited to you than the _Paroxetine_ and _Prazosin_ that we currently have you on, but we'll have to run some blood work and various other tests just too make sure".

 _Just great_ he though as he slid off the cushy membrane of the divan, and slipped into his colorful pair of shoes stuffing the brightly rainbow colored laces in the sides; he never could get the hang of tying those things.

Bradley frowns, the clatter of stubby  feet could be head stomping forcefully across hard wooden planks. His hand quickly swipes the air snatching the documents from the guys hands. He narrows his eyes and thinks to himself _"Great I'm already on like a dozen different medications why don't you add one more to the pile._ _These stupid tests are endless I been going to Dr. Wilhelm for almost two year now and he never tells me what I've got. He just says -we have to run more tests-."_

A loud bang pierces the quite office rattling several books that lay tightly nestled in their cozy cabinets. Everyone in the waiting area casts their eyes on the boy as soon as his stubby legs emerged from the frosted glass opening. Not even giving them the time to gawk he dashes out of the clinic effortlessly dodging the mess of stuffed animals on the floor.

 _"Wait_ mom don't go I'm coming", he yells out. His mother's silver Nissan patiently waiting for him in the driveway.

* * *

 

It had been quite a busy day witch was odd. Customer after customer lined up storming through those glass doors, and Tweek could feel a sense of claim rush over him . He didn't want to think about what Jimmy had said. So Today these mislabel ants that lined themselves up for their daily dose of caffeine were a blessing in disguise.

"Hiya Bradley howya doing what I'll you have", Tweek heard his co-worker say.

"Oh hi Butters, well let me see". Tweek heard the other voice say when he peeked through the back. It was Bradley. The short guy reached into the pocket of his vibrant hoodie and pulled out an orange case. He innocently flicked the top up with the tip of his thumb retrieving a pair of dorky glasses with thick shiny black borders. He placed them upon his face and peered up at the menu.

That shy voice he couldn't resist. Tweek came racing out the back completely neglecting the fact he was trying to ignore Bradley. Yanking onto stiff cloth he heard the rubbery soles of shoes squeak across the floor.

"Wait where are ya taking me Tweek, I haven't finished taking his order yet".

"Don't worry your on drink detail".

"No Tweek I haven't done that in forever, gee what if I make a mistake."

"You'll be fine".

Tweek could see Bradley glance up quickly opening and closing his eyes. The moment Bradley saw him the biggest goofiest grin found its way on his face, his cheeks slightly raising the broad frame of his glasses.

"Tweek I didn't know you worked here", Bradley called out with a smile.

"Duh man my names on the front".

"Ah why didn't I realize that before, stupid Bradley, stupid", his palm crashed hard against his forehead again and again leaving a big red spot on his skin.

"Stop that".

Fuck what's wrong with him why was he doing that. Tweek pressed his weight across the cheap hard laminate, his strong  hands grabbing hold of Bradley's wrist.

Oh god, now that he was right in front of the kid he could see the boy's face was covered  with a tone of small gashes, did he have those yesterday? Shit he remembered what Jimmy said, errr why would he do this.

What was he wearing, no wonder Brandon said he dressed weird. He looked so strange. If he was going to wear that of course he was going to be a magnet for abuse. A pink and purple polka dot hoodie clung to his small but slightly chubby frame, along with a pair of scalding bright lemon jeans, and intensely green Converse shoes with rainbow laces that swirled at the ends like curly fries; It looked like a unicorn had fucking puked all over him.

"Hurry kid", Tweek heard the sound drifts from up behind Bradley. He saw a hand roughly press up against Bradley's back. Swiftly frightened arms break free from Tweek's worried hold. Bradley wrapped them tightly around his face, his eyes wandering back and forth. It was obvious to him that Bradley was trying with all his might to meet the guy's gaze, but failed miserably at each attempt. The best he could get was a quick peek through his forearms that rose to obscure his vision.

"Oh I'm sorry Stan I'll hurry up and order", Bradley said still avoiding Stan's annoyed gaze the best that he could.

"Hey don't push my friend", Tweek glared.

Before Stan could even get a word out a small hand grabbed hold of his arm.

"I'm sorry this is my fault please don't fight you two."

Stan frowned shuffling his feet back and forth rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry dude I didn't mean to..."

Bradley patted the back of the big guys hand and turned to Tweek.

"I'll just have  hot chocolate, he praised handing Tweek a crumpled up bill.

The little blonde sat by the window his head resting in his palm, colorful shoes kicking at the table beneath him. His eyes peered out through the crystal surface at the darkening streets outside, all the while fluffy particles of snow dance in the bright orange of florescent street lights.

While Butters made his drink Tweek couldn't help but stare at Bradley from across the room. He was so different from anyone else, Tweek had never seen anyone like that in his entire life, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Every time he looked at Bradley he would just get this feeling he couldn't even describe.

"Here's your hot chocolate man".

Errr Tweek noticed he scared the shit out of him. The guy jumped up torn away from his thoughts. He clutched at his chest painting heavily. Shit don't have a heart attack. Please don't die I don't what I'd do without you, I just meet you.

"Tweek you didn't have to bring it to me".

"Ah… man it's no problem, I'm on break and besides the places closes in like an hour. Butters can handle things till then... and err I'm real sorry bout that".

He pulled out a chair the wooden legs scraped across the sleek surface witch generated an awful sound like rusty nails on a chalkboard. Tweek could see Bradley's fingers quickly blanket the side of his head as he slid in across from him.

"Sorry about that Tweek I don't like loud noises".

"That's okay no big deal, so anyways wacha doing here I missed you at school man".

He knew perfectly well why he wasn't at school, but maybe he could get it out of him if he asked just right. Tweek just had to know what was wrong, he had known why he wouldn't talk about such a serious problem.

The cardboard cup rose to Bradley's lips. He slurped down the warm chocolaty liquid before letting the container rest peacefully in front of him. The raising vapor from his drink dampened his golden dandelion hair with condensation. God why was he shacking he looked so pale, and again he had the glossed over look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie honest. I just forgot what day it was... uh I just had to go to the doctor that's all. Um and I guess I just didn't feel like going home I swear. Don't be mad ".

He couldn't take it. Tweek ran his fingers under his visor to the tangled clumps of hair that lied beneath.

"Gah, why man why, why didn't you tell me people are hurting you."

So very gentility Bradley reached over and tugged at Tweek's arm, coasting him to lower his hands away from his golden mane. He took Tweek by his fidgety limbs now resting on the table in front of them, and rests his  cheek atop Tweek's trembling palms.

The moment Bradley's warm skin made contact with his clammy cold flesh Tweek had the sudden urge to pull away, but just like before when the guy touched his hair it  felt good, it felt comforting just like when Craig would calm him down. Hell as Bradley rubbed his cheek across his rough chapped skin his anger, stress, and anxiety slowly melted away leaving nothing but a sense of peace. Bradley was the first person in his spiteful life who had ever touched him like this, and it just felt right.

Looking up at him head slightly tilted Bradley smiled. "Calm down  you don't have to worry about me. I most likely had it coming, I'm a bad kid I deserve to be punished".

The peaceful serenity that had drifted over him only a mere moment ago vanished like a gust of air blowing away a thick blanket of fog on gloomy morning. Tweek pulled his hand away from Bradley's gentle grasp slamming a heavy fists on the table in front of them.

"Fuck how can you say that you're autistic".

"Shit", he covered his mouth, why did he say that.

The boy across from him eyes began to water his face turning a deep shade of crimson. He buried his head in his hands shaking his head from side to side.

"Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean it like a bad thing please stop crying", Tweek was never any good at consoling people, he was always the one that was used to being comforted, why, why did it hurt so bad too see a kid he barely knew cry.

"I-I can't now your gonna hate me, and you won't wanna be friends".

Fuck it. He didn't care if people stared at him he couldn't stand to see him cry.

Quickly springing from his seat darting to Bradley's side Tweek gripped onto the wooden railing of the back of his friend's seat twisting the piece of furniture around. He knelt down in front of his awkward friend. Tweek took hold of Bradley's wrists; gently this time, and brought them down to rest on the teens lap. Placing a hand on the back of Bradley's palm while carefully holding on to his wrist Tweek began to stroke the back of his hand.

"Look at me now", his eyes began to quiver as he addresses him.

Tweek could see that Bradley was trying to ignore him by keeping his gaze firmly cemented on the floor.

"Fuck I'm sorry I'm not mad at you okay. I'm not gonna hate you just because you're a little different, now look at me".

Sniffling removing fogged up glasses Bradley wiped back tears with the soft cloth of his sleeve and peered up at Tweek.

"Really you um... you still wanna be friends"?

"Errr of course I still wanna be friends there's nothing wrong with you okay".

"So since were friends you wanna maybe come over, we do have to work on that project", he said placing his glasses back on his flushed face.

"Ahh... I don't know".

"Well what if I come over to your house instead, we could play video games, and watch scary movies; boy we'd have a fun time".

What was he getting himself into he was trying to avoid him, but every time Bradley giggled, smiled or stared at him he couldn't resist but bend to his every whim.

"Ah..."

The sound of clicking heels on the hard tile floor could be heard throughout the coffee shop. And when slender manicured fingers firmly grasped the shoulder of Tweek's coffee stained khaki shirt a shrill scream filled the shop.

" What are you doing , you know the poor Stotch boy can't handle this sudden surge of customers all on his own. You know better than that".

"M-mom"

Good an excuses he thought to himself, anything to avoid this current conversation. Tweek could count on his mom. Although she was carefree and laid back she wouldn't let Bradley stay over that's for sure. It had taken mouths of begging, pleading for Tweek to convince his mother to let Craig spend the night, and she knew Craig like the back of her hand. Craig was practically her second son, so Bradley had absolutely no chance.

A soft vibration slithered its way into his ear. Is this that friend you were worried about this morning", Mrs Tweak whispers, her hand playful wrapping an elegant curl of caramel around her long rose finger nail. 

"No mom, no."

Tweek knew it was pointless in denying it, he couldn't lie to save his life. Every tremor, every shiver, every nervous tick would undoubtedly show on that troubled face of his.

"Wow Tweek is this your mom, now I know where you get your good looks from; she's super pretty and tall just like you", Bradley said adjusting the frame of his glasses to get a better look at Mrs Tweak.

"Shut up man", Tweek gentility jabbed  Bradley's shoulder.

The stubby Bradley simply rubbed at his arm and grinned.

"Aww aren't you sweet what a lovely thing to say dear. Where do you know my son from"?

Ah no this was too like his mom always butting in trying to figure out all she could about his life, but she couldn't he was complicated,-Please, please stop talking-.

Tweek noticed Bradley's eyes shifted back and forth from his mom to him. As he knelt in front of him he could tell Bradley was about to say something, God no keep your mouth shut man.

"Well I meet Tweek yesterday in art class he's really nice and fidgety I love the way he shakes and twitches".

"Gah don't tell her that".

"What it's true".

"Yes that's our Tweek he's a little jumpy, but we love him all the same. So what were you two talking about"?

Bradley face lit up with joy, bubbly energy flowing around him.

"Oh boy, oh boy Tweek was just about to invite me over we have an art project to work on don't we Tweek.

Still kneeling in front of himTweek upturns his frown in an awkward smile, teeth jittering, lips quivering.

"Why didn't you say so sweetie of course you can spend the night as long it's alright with your mom. Here why don't you go use the telephone in the back", Mrs Tweak gestured to Bradley with an airy wave to the back of the shop.

"Really um thanks I'll be right back, Tweek don't you go anywhere now"

His legs stumble across the freshly mopped floor, rainbow laces slipping out the sides. Oh god slow down your gonna trip and smash your head open Tweek panicked in his worried mind.

"Mom what are you doing inviting Bradley over you don't even let Clyde come over after school".

"Oh so his name's Bradley is it".

Green eyes widen, a shiver blasts up his spine. Tweek shot up from the floor rigid and stiff, arms clinging tightly to his sides. Tweek looked as if his limps could snap like twigs at any moment from the sheer strain he put on them.

 "What's the matter, you looked so worried about this friend of yours this morning. Besides I don't see any reason why not to invite him  he seems quite lonely, and this will be the perfect opportunity to get to know him".

Of course she would be able to tell that Bradley was lonely; she was a mother after all. But Tweek still couldn't shake what Jimmy had said, the words lingered in his mind like a dreamy spectator whispering dreary melodies of truth. Fuck you Jimmy. Tweek had already decided to help him he wasn't about to  back down now.

"Guess who".

Darkness muddled his vision robbing Tweek of his sight, a pair of hands draped over his eyes.

"Oh my god I'm blind"!, Tweek froze his breath quickening, droplets of cold sweat dripping down his face.

"No it's just".

Too late, in that instance Tweek twisted around his limps crashing against a fragile skull.

Thump, wooden legs wobble, an unpleasing sound like a wet rag hitting the floor echoes around Tweek. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the small  body make contact with the hard tile.

"Ouch my head". A hand reaches out to help Bradley up.

"Are you alright , you should never sneak up on Tweek honey he startles very easily".

"I'll keep that in mind boy that hurt".

Fuck what was he doing he didn't mean for that to happen, people can't just can't sneak up on him like that. What was Bradley even doing standing on that chair anyways? Bradley could have been some kind of ninja assassin, he could have sliced his throat clean open and he'd bleed to death on the clean floor of his mother's coffee shop. Shit and what if his mom slipped on his blood she'd fall and die, then his poor dad would be all alone and he'd have to start dating; no that be way too much pressure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Dear no swearing".

"Sorry, sorry", he covers his mouth to prevent anymore obscenities from escaping.

"Do want some ice for that dear".

In a flash a streak of yellow sprung up brushing off what little filth that clung to his bright denim.

"Nah that's okay I'm tougher than I look", Bradley looked up at Tweek pearly whites gleaming in the florescent lights of the shop.

"Are you sure your eye is starting to swell".

He gives a small node walking over to the tall blonde. "It's okay you didn't hurt me Tweek how's seven sound".

He couldn't believe it after nearly blinding him he still wanted hang out?

"Um okay".

He couldn't say no to Bradley he looked so happy he didn't have the heart to bring a frown to that cheerful face.

Just then the  bell above the door jingled and a tall teenage girl with a dreary tattered spider black dress strode in. Her cold eyes were drawn right to Bradley.

"Twerp get over here you know mom doesn't like you being out by yourself  too long."

"Well that's my ride Tweek, I'll meet you at your house".

"You know where I..."

Before those words could  leave his mouth warm arms wrap around Tweek's body. Bradley's feet perched high up on his tippy toes. He smothered Tweek in a big caring caress, delicate lips brushing up against Tweek's freckled cheeks.

Tweek remained frozen a heavy blush spreading over his face in uneven red splotches.

Did he just kiss me?

"Come on lets go".

The girl sighed pouting her black lips, harshly tearing Bradley away from Tweek's arms before he could even register what the hell just happened.

Tweek didn't like how harshly the girl dragged him across the room to the exit.

"Hey, hey your gonna hurt him", he hesitantly shouted, his voice cracking.

She didn't hear him or she didn't care. Before Bradley disappeared through those revolving doors he shifts his head towards Tweek wiggling his fingertips in gleeful wave, lips upturned in an innocent smile.

* * *

 

A giddy sensation drifted over Bradley like droplets of cold rain, anxious butterfly's bursting in his stomach. Enthusiasm fluttered over him his eyes widening. There from the window seat he could see the bright red house in the flickering street lights. He Slid his fingers underneath the thick canvas belt fiddling with the buckle. His mother hand grabbed his shoulder. "Wait honey you sure you want to go", she told him.

"Mom what's that's supposed to mean it was your idea for me to spend the night. Besides you got nothing to worry about. Tweek's super nice. He wouldn't let nothing bad happen".

She sighed a hint of sadness in her tone , "I know it's just your my one and only little boy. I worry about you".

"Don't worry mom I'll be home before you know it".

"Before you go are you sure you have everything. What about Mr. Crackers you know  how forgetful you can be".

A frown danced across his face as he gripped the door handle, "Didn't forget nothing love you", he uttered as he stepped into the chilly night air duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His feet crunched beneath the freshly fallen snow, a light radiating in the window of his friend's home in the distance. He had been so nervous about visiting Tweek, he hadn't slept over at a friend's house in ages. What if did something awkward. Sure Tweek said he wouldn't be mad, but nevertheless he couldn't help but think he did something wrong. _Ding dong_ , a sliver of light passed through the small opening illuminating Bradley's hazel eyes. As the door slowly opened wider and wider Bradley could see a familiar bright green eye peer through the crack of the entrance.

"B-Bradley you're a bit early man".

"Sorry mom tells me it always better to be early. Wouldn't want you to worry about me".

Tweek seemed a bit more nervous, a bit more anxious, he was twitching more than usual, pulling at the collar of his button up shirt. The way he stared at him was weird he didn't think Tweek ever look at him like that before.

"Is there something wrong  do I have something on my face".

"No, no it's just your outfit's a bit… colorful".

"Tweek is that your friend what are you waiting for. Let him in before he freezes to death"!

He heard the the lady he meet at the coffee shop. She slowly approached. He couldn't help it he was so nervous for some reason, so out of sheer instinct he grabbed at the smooth green cloth of Tweek's pearled button up dress shirt, tightly clinging on to his friends long limb burying his face into the crook of Tweek's back. He could feel Tweek's natural vibrations, his nervous ticks and shivers the moment he made contact with his jittery friend; it felt like Tweek was a motor boat from how his body hummed.

"Shit man what are you doing"!

"Hiding".

"Gah come on".

Gravity pulled on him. He felt himself being dragged through the doorway by the sleeve of his jacket. His boots got wedged into the raised frame of the doorway causing him to stumble as he entered the warm embrace of the living room.

"Tweek don't treat your friend like that", Bradley heard the boy's mother scold, her eyes scrunching together.

"Sorry about that. Tweek can be a little rough he doesn't realize his own strength sometimes. Here let me take your things".

"Thanks Mrs. Tweak".

"No call me Leanne dear".

Whoa that was a bit rude he thought. You not supposed to call a grown up by their first name, but he shook the thought from his head, too enthralled with the space surrounding him, his eyes soaking in every detail of the room.

Tweek's house sure was neat and tidy everything was in its place. The family pictures that hung on the sea foam walls were organized in neat  pyramids from largest to smallest. The coffee table had tidy stacks of cooking and home décor magazines tucked all spic and span under liquid clear glass, and the whole house had a hint of vanilla and cinnamon in the air.

Leanne strode across the grey carpeting tossing Bradley's duffle bag into her son's chest.

_"Gah what the hell mom you could of broken my neck"._

"You  go show your friend your room. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, get going you two!"

"But, but".

"No excuses. Go"!

 _Wow_ , Bradley giggled under his breath a small smirk appearing on his face. He couldn't help it, seeing such a big guy like Tweek fall apart under this fluffy woman's gaze was sure something else.

"Fine come on lets go, Tweek grimaced tossing the bag over his shoulder. Just like before he grabbed at his arm, dragging him up the staircase. _what gives_ he didn't even have time to hang up his coat. What was wrong with Tweek he never acted this aggressive before. Where his gentle quivering giant he meet only yesterday?

The ceiling fan spinned helping cut the awkward feeling Bradley felt in the pit of his stomach. The moment he entered Tweek's room his eyes were drawn to every corner of the room; where should he look first. If nobody had told him he was Leanne's son he never would have guessed. It looked like a twister had torn this place apart. He plopped down on  Tweek's bed the springs retorted under the impact his body made upon the squishy cushion. Sitting there his eyes drift from the various articles of clothing that scattered the floor of Tweek's shag carpeting to the  guy himself. He notices Tweek was just nervously standing there fidgeting with his hands, picking at his nails. Tweek's eyes wandered from the tiny blonde on the bed to his popcorn ceiling. Somehow Bradley knew something was wrong, even though he wasn't too good at deciphering facial expressions.

"T-Tweek come here sit down. What's wrong, you can tell me I won't make fun of you".

Hesitantly long legs strode towards him. The mattress buckled beneath Tweek's weight, his hands tightly clutching at his disheveled comforter.

Ripping out wiry hair a screech left his throat, _-"Fuck man why did you kiss me"-._

He knew it. He just knew it, he knew he did something wrong. A normal kid wouldn't just kiss a friend like that what the hell was wrong with him. What should he do? Things would only get worse if he lied, but then he remembered what Dr. Wilhelm had told him about being honest. So he slipped out of his pink parka draping his legs with the furry garment. Even though it was hard he did his best to meet Tweek's gaze. He reached up to run his hands through Tweek's hair again, his rainbow painted fingernails gleaming in the faded light of the ceiling fan. He could tell having his hair played with really calmed Tweek down, and even though it was embarrassing he'd risk Tweek getting mad just to see him smile. Tweek really needed to smile more he sure was uptight.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable I really didn't mean to, it's just I kiss everybody like that. I kiss my mom, I kiss my sister and I even kiss my friends. It's how I show people I love them, and I love you to. Here to make things even steven why don't you gimme a kiss".

He closed his eyes and brought his cheek right up to Tweek's face. That was strange he heard ragged breathing but  couldn't feel Tweek's shaky lips on his skin. When Bradley opened his eyes Tweek is bright red a steady blush spreading across his face.

"What's wrong Tweek why are you all pink like that"?

"I -I can't. Wait what the hell you mean you love me. love doesn't exist man"!

"Don't you say that, it isn't true, it isn't! Love is real don't you ever say that it isn't. We all need someone to make it through the day, to make our lives a bit easier. Don't you want someone to love you Tweek, to make you feel special"?

"Well…"

A pained expression crawled on Tweek's face. He was struggling with something. But how could Tweek say that love wasn't real. Without love Bradley would have given into the dark thoughts of depression long ago. It was love that saved him from himself. He had, had suicidal thoughts before, but the only thing that kept him going was maybe finding someone like the boy in the silver locket. A person that could share the other half of his soul like he did. Somehow he felt that special connection with Tweek. He didn't know why, but Tweek reminded him of his very special friend, the friend that cared for him and protected him when he was younger. And although Tweek was a tad bit aggressive Bradley knew deep down Tweek was good person.

"Boys come down dinners ready".

"Hold that thought Tweek", Bradley pressed his fingers to Tweek's lips.

It was his turn to drag him around for once.

"Come on lets go".

"Wait what's your hurry man it's only dinner".

"Nope no excuse we don't want to be late".

At the speed of light the stubby blond tugged him down the stairs, he had so much energy Tweek could barely keep up. All that was visible was a crazy streak of orange and red. Tweek struggled just to hold on. _Swoosh_ a gust of air hit the bottom of the stairs. Bradley's grip on Tweek's sweaty palm tightened and he pirouettes him around digging his hands into his back and pushing Tweek forward into the dining room. He peaked his head out from behind him and called out to Leanne, _"I've brought Tweek"._

"I can see that why don't you two take a seat".

The legs of the chair slid against the spotless white floor. Bradley cuddled up close next to Tweek. His ears heard the clattering of pots and pans. Leanne no doubt busying herself in the kitchen. Whatever it was she was cooking sure smelled good. The aroma wafted into the dining room invading his nostrils with a tangy sweet scent.

"Hey, hey Tweek", Bradley poked at Tweek's  sleeve.

"Err don't startle me like that what is it".

His chair scoots up even closer, and his lips press up to Tweek's ear. He whispers, _"Where's your dad"._

Tweek rose an eyebrow and sighed. "Dads pretty busy he hardly ever comes home".

"Why Tweek"?

"Look dad just busy he doesn't have time to deal with my problems."

"Dinners ready you two".

"Bradley".Leanne announced as she sets the plates in front of them.

"Yeah".

"Don't worry about Richard he's a busy man. He works at big hospital in Denver helping a lot of sick people. He comes home when he can".

Tweek rolled his eyes.

_Poor Tweek, sure my dad a bit scary and doesn't treat me very nice but at least he's home. Tweek must be so lonely. Sure he has his friends, but that's not the same as a dad._

The steam rolled off the plate in front of him, it smelled good, but he had no idea what the hell he was looking at. There was something that kinda looked like meatballs and mashed potatoes, and smoothing crispy with some green twigs.

"Um Leanne what exactly is this".

She gives him a funny look then laughed. "Sorry  I always forget not everyone is familiar with my cuisine ". She points to each portion on Bradley's plate pulling at the drawstrings of her apron as she does . "That there is _Kjøttkaker,_ and that's _Stekt fisk"._

 _"Kjotterrr_ , turkey. What is it even edible?"

He heard Tweek snicker, covering his mouth with his napkin.

"It's just fired meatballs and fish sticks with asparagus and gravy, it really good man".

Boy he felt stupid he wasn't very cultured, the fanciest thing he's ever eaten was lasagna. He would always be a stupid useless person who nobody would ever have a use for. He probably sounded so needy begging Tweek to come over here like this. He'd bet anything Tweek didn't even want him around, why did he even come. No he had to stop this. He had to think positive thoughts just like Amy had told him.

"So what kind of food is this anyways"? He asked twirling the sliver fork between his fingers, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"Its Norwegian", Leanne answered.

With a tilt of his head he looked to Tweek. The blondes elbow was dug into his mother's floral tablecloth his head resting in his palm. Tweek stared off into space as he brought a crispy piece of seared fish to his mouth chewing it an unsettling manner. There was definitely something on his mind.

A fringe of long silky hair swung from Bradley's eyes. Again that excited feeling builds in his tummy when he looks at Tweek.

"Wow Tweek that's really neat can you speak it, I wish I could speak another language. Bet it sure comes in handy with _the ladies"!_

Bradley heard murmured sounds squeak past Tweek's throat. His friend's eyes widen breath growing heavy, he grabs at his throat coughing and gasping.

 _"-Oh my god I killed Tweek"-,_ tears  fill his eyes. The orange fabric of his graphic tee covered his head. Not even a second passed when he felt a hand slide on his back, trembling scared eyes looked up to see a towering boy over him.

"Gah its okay you just caught me off guard is all".

"Um can we go to your room now, and work on our project".

Both mother and son give him an odd look.

"Dear you hardly touch your dinner".

"Yeah man".

"Oh that's okay I don't eat very much", he said  swirling around his mashed potatoes .

Why were they looking at him like that? It's not like eating was that important he was already pretty chunky despite being so scrawny.

He  heard Tweek grit his teeth. "Narg you have eat or you'll die, you'll get anemia or low blood pressure. Oh god what if you have a heart attack or something"!!

"Honey  stop your scaring him".

"Okay, okay look I'm eating just calm down ", the prongs of his fork enter his mouth. Bradley gulps down a generous helping and rubs his tummy.

Dinner had gone by really slowly, eating wasn't very fun for Bradley anymore it would bring up painful memories of his dad ridiculing him at their dinner table. Every time he would eat something his dad's hurtful words would replay in his mind.

"Nerg, I guess we can go to my room and work on that project now".

"Just a minute  I'll be right there".

She nice, she's nice he repeats in his mind as he stepped into the kitchen.

There she stood humming to herself. The sound of running water trickling over ceramic plates brought a sense of peace to Bradley's mind. He always liked the sound of running water.

Carefully Bradley came up behind Mrs Tweak and tugged at the back of her apron.

"Ah L-Leanne".

"-Oh- Bradley what are you doing here".

"Um well... ah".

"It okay sweetie you can tell me I won't bite".

Reaching into his red denim he pulled out two brownish tinted containers shaking them back and forth, the small white and yellow capsules rattled around inside.

"I'm not really supposed to take my pills by myself can you help me. I didn't want to bother Tweek, I wouldn't want him thinking I'm a baby or something".

"Oh is that's what's bothering you. Tweek would never think that. Tweek may be a lot of things but one thing he's not is a bully. He wouldn't treat you like that.

A few minutes pass and there Tweek stood in the entrance way. He pressed the weight of his shoulder against the mosaic of colorful tiles of the kitchen. Bradley could see Tweek staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He slurped down the cold refreshing water that Leanne handed him, and rushed to him.

"All ready lets go Tweek".

* * *

 

 

"Hold still you'll look cute, come on".

" _-No stop I don't want paint on my face-_ what if it's toxic I could die"!

Things sure had escalated quickly one moment Tweek was sitting there being Bradley's muse, and the next Bradley was laying on top of him painting  butterfly's and rainbows on his face.

"There all done, don't you think you look good".

Bradley tossed him the mirror he was using to make sure everything lined up right on his Portrait.

 _"Nerg_ , what you do my face".

"What I think you look manly. It takes a real guy to rock rainbows".

"Ah Jesus we need talk man". Tweek gently slipped his fingers in-between Bradley's underarms lifting him off of him like how a child would pick up a pet cat, and led him over to his bed yet again.

"Wait Tweek don't you wanna see your picture I'm all done painting it, besides we have all night to talk".

 _Boy this guy sure needs to lighten up he sure seems tense_ Bradley thought.

"Here I know what you need, you seem stressed".

 _"w-what_ are you doing"!

"Giving you a back rub. Mom always gets these bad migraines, and a back rub always makes her feel better when she's tense".

There was so much strain in Tweek's stringy shoulders. As Bradley's hands worked the big guy he could hear little squeaks and groans escape his throat.

"Fuck that feels good man".

Bradley's pink tongue peeked out the side of his mouth, too lost in concentration he could barely hear Tweek's whimpers. He dug his elbow in his friends back working out another kink.

"There all done big guy", he tapped his shoulder. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me".

"God I can't remember".

"Well it must have not been important then".

It was getting late his eyelids grew heavy. No there were so many more things he wanted to with Tweek, there just wasn't enough time. He twirled a golden bang of silky hair around his finger, the tip rubbing against his forehead.

"Um Tweek you wanna maybe watch a movie. Movies are awesome".

"I-I don't know what kind of movie?"

"Duh I told you before a scary one".

" _What are you trying to do to me_ I'll get nightmares"!

Well it worked before so why not try it here. Bradley  wrapped his arms around Tweek's lengthy waist, he cuddled his head up against his blonde's stomach, digging his chin into the thin cloth of his night shirt, eyes looking longingly up at Tweek. _Please_ , he needed this.

"Shit man I just can't say no to you."

"Score I'll be right back gotta change".

When he finally made it down stairs he could see Tweek was waiting for him on the couch with snacks and everything, but for some reason he was giving him an odd look.

"What"?

"Why do you where stuff like that, and what's that ? "Bradley heard him call from over by the couch.

What was wrong with what he was wearing they were just pjs.

"Tweek I do what I want, besides bright colors make me happy. Oh and this is Mr. Crackers he's my best friend. You're a cute little ducky aren't you Mr. Crackers", he hugged the stuffed toy brushing his head up against it. "Oh come on Tweek haven't you ever had a stuffed animal before".

"When I was a kid I guess", Tweek shaked his head.

"Well anyways I brought this movie from home. It's super good it one of Stephens kings, it's my fave".

"Let me see. Sweet Jesus, _Room 1408._ No man. Craig tried to get me to see that. Ghost movies freak me the fuck out".

Bradley hugged the case to his chest swaying back and forth shuffling his feet.

"Please Tweek you did promise, and if you get scared I'll be right here, please".

"I'm not scared, _"-fine-"._

As the move played Tweek would jump up every now and then. He would nibble on his nails and pull at his hair. But every time his friend's anxiety would get out wack Bradley was right there to pull the bundle of nerves hands away from his head, to calm him down when he was shivering from fright. It was funny to think that such a tough guy like Tweek would be afraid of anything.

Tweek's hand trembled as he gnawed on a piece of popcorn, a loud pop filled the room.

"Jesus what the hell is that, oh god its ghosts or zombies I knew this was a bad idea where all gonna die"!

Inching closer to Tweek's side of the couch Bradley got on the lofty boys lap his knees digging into Tweek's legs, he struggled to pull his buddies arms away from his hair.

"Tweek don't do that you'll go bald. Here why don't you give Mr. Crackers a squeeze"?

"Arrrg um okay. Hey that really does help".

 _"No John Cusack don't go in there its haunted!"_ Bradley screamed jumping up and down on the couch.

Tweek was curled up in the corner his knees drawn his chest face smothered in his army tee.

"Gah is it over yet".

Bradley leaped off the couch and pulled the scarecrows arms away from his face.

"Don't be chicken your super tough you don't take crap for anyone. Look at me I'm a little wimp and I'm not scared".

"I'm not that tough man".

"whatevs, here why don't I keep you company I'll chase away all those scary monsters.

He wouldn't let anything happen to his friend that's for sure, if the monsters wanted to eat Tweek they have to go through him first.

"Come here coffee cup I'm right here", Bradley laid his head down on  Tweek's lap.

"Ah, _Coffee cup?"_

"Yeah that's your new nickname you gotta a problem with that, you gonna beat me up again".

 _"-You know I didn't mean that-_ , I feel like shit bout that I would never ever hurt you on purpose"!

Bradley could feel his heart racing as his head rushed forward off Tweek's lap. He gasped trying to calm his heart. "No don't say anything I'm okay, and I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Come on lets go".

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes a yawn slipping past his throat, arms stretching above his head. As he lifted himself off the couch the royal purple of his pjs rode up showing off his tummy. He vaguely saw that Tweek looked away and coughed his face turning bright pink again; coffee cup sure turn's red a lot around him, he really should get that looked at.

"Uh that was a pretty good movie man".

"Yeah it was. You know if you ever got trapped in a haunted hotel or something I do anything to get you out, you're a really good friend. Now let's go bed I'm sleepy".

* * *

 

 

"No Tweek that's rude this is your room I should be the one who sleeps on the floor". No use he wasn't going to win against a person as stubborn as Tweek.

"Don't be stupid man your my guest your sleeping in my bed I'll take the floor".

He couldn't sleep maybe it was the strange sheets that cover him or maybe it was the eerie quite that surrounded Tweek's room, but whatever the reason the fact remained the same.

He called out his voice nervous and quivering. "Um Tweek are ya awake"?

"Yeah man I never sleep what is it".

"Do you like me, I feel all I do is bother you, it's okay if you don't wanna be friends".

There was that fiery spirit in his voice again. Every time Tweek seemed to get mad his casual stutter would vanish.

"Ah what's that supposed to mean no shit I still wanna be friends. In fact your gonna hang out with my gang from now on".

"Really, is that okay. I've seen the way Craig looks at me".

"Argg Craig lets no talk about him. So anyways what's all this crap you were telling me that you're a bad kid and you deserve to be punished? That's messed up, you're a sweet guy,  nobody deserves to get hit like that".

It was nice to hear those kind words come from Tweek, but he couldn't shake the self-doubt from his mind. People had told him he was useless for so long it had become second nature to doubt himself. And it didn't matter if Brandon picked on him because he learned a long time ago he would never be normal. Would anyone even miss him if he just disappeared one day?

"I don't know coffee cup. I'm just some dump kid who everyone think is weird the world would be better off without me"(there's those negative thoughts again so much for staying positive).

"What the hell don't talk like that,  you're not weird your just abit different there's nothing wrong with that".

"I guess".

Again Tweek's  voice cut through the darkness. "I know this is off topic, and err I don't mean to be rude man but uh... why are you so small I've never seen someone as puny as you".

"Ha ha that's okay I'm use to people saying that. Well I was born a bit premature doctors had to do a c section on mom just to get me out, but something happened though".

Bradley heard the worry in Tweek's voice in the pitch black of the room.

"Gah oh god what happened "!

"Well I guess doctors didn't get me out fast enough, and  oxygen got cut off from my brain or something like that, so I ended up getting some brain damage. Doctors thinks that's one of the causes for… you know. Anyways, always been pretty small and sick. "Ha ha" doctors don't think I live past 25".

That was weird Coffee cup wasn't making those odd noises he usually made. He was suddenly silent. Then an ear-piercing sound drifts out of the darkness.

"What the hell man that not funny don't joke about that stuff, you serious"?

"Don't stress over it , and I'm not sure. Doctors are still running test on what's making me feel weak. It seems like I never have any energy. I guess that's why I try to act happy all the time to make the best outta a bad situation".

Tweek got up off the floor his pale skin glowing in the dim light of his laptop.

"Nargh then what the hell was that today with your sister, she just can't drag you around like that. Your small and god she could have broken your arm".

Okay it was kinda cute at first that Tweek was worried about him, but it was getting annoying now. Just because he was small and had some problems didn't give Tweek the right to constantly baby him. He could take care of himself.

"Tweek I know you're worried, but stop treating me like a little kid it's getting pretty lame. I'm not a baby if I need your help I'll ask for it".

"-Sorry- just worried man. I'm not treating you like some kind of baby, but its okay to ask for help sometimes. Like you have a serious bully problem. You need help".

"Nah that's okay don't need help the world would be better off without me anyways, who cares if Brandon kills me".

He felt a weight clamp around his shoulders it was Tweek pinning him down. Bradley could see the whites of Tweeks eyes gleaming in the faded moon light the trickled in through the open curtains. Hot breath poured over his face.

"Please get off me. Your scaring me"!

Salty liquid dripped on Bradley's face sliding down his cheeks moistening the royal purple of his pajama shirt.

"Tweek are you crying?"

In a flash Tweek's arms wrap around him, tears wetting his neck. Bradley now knew how awkward Tweek must have felt being touched by him so unexpectedly.

"Oh B-Bradley. Tweek began saying tears still slipping from his eyes, little noises in a foreign tongue passing through his teeth. Don't ever say that. I care about you man, I don't... know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Don't you dare even think bout hurting yourself. I don't know why I feel like this, but you're the first person who's ever got me like this man I... I just don't know".

Bradley smiled prying Tweek's tight grip off him.

"It's okay Tweek I care about you too. You're the first person in a long time who's ever wanted to get to know me. Here, he pats the bed beside him, why don't you sleep with me tonight Mr. Crackers would sure like that wouldn't you Mr. Crackers, "quack, quack", yup Mr. Crackers approves".

Tweek cuddled up close to Bradley, the little blonde noticed he kept his hands to himself probably to not make him feel uncomfortable. For the first time since he meet Tweek it seemed his constant shacking and erratic breathing had stopped, and it looked like he had actually fallen asleep before him. Which must have been extremely rare considering how much coffee Tweek drank. The last thing Bradley heard before drifting off to sleep was a soft "I love you", but he was sure that was in his head.


	3. The feelings that draw me to you

It buckled  and swayed in the wind. The chain twisting into a rope of woven steel. Bradley kicked his feet and flung bits and pieces of gravel in the air.  He sat there the chilly autumn breeze stinging his face, eyes drifting to the kids playing on the school yard. Oh how he envied them, it must be nice to have someone to play with like that.

"Hi there. What you doing all by yourself over here".

"Just sitting".

A kid with shiny black hair stood in front of him and shook his head. "Well I can see that but why? Why aren't you swinging"?

It didn't make any sense, why was he talking to him, nobody ever noticed him before. He had always just blended into the crowed like another forgotten face. It had always been that way. He looked up his hands tightly clutching at the rusty iron chains.

"I-I don't really know how", the little blonde admitted returning his gaze to the icy ground, moving more little rocks around with his bright red sneakers.

"I guess you leave me no choice I'll have to teach you, the second grader told face-palming. He walked over to Bradley on the swing. His feet crunched beneath the granulated soil.

Bradley's feet felt light as they dangle high in the air.

"Ah oh gosh I'm gonna fall", he screamed in a shrill voice.

"Don't worry just kick your legs".

He was getting dizzy he was so high off the ground now, but it couldn't hurt to give it a try.

"Look, look I'm doing, I'm doing it", he shouted.

"There see I knew you could, what's your name anyhow", the dark haired boy said as he walked in front of the odd six year old.

"Well my names Bradley what about you?"

"Me", he pointed his hand to his jacket. "My names Kevin, Kevin Stoley nice to meet you Bradley".

"Uh… I don't get it why are you talking to me. Nobody ever talks to me".

"Well that's a dumb question you're a neat guy, and I always see you all by yourself. Come on, jump off there and we can go hang".

"No you crazy I'll fall".

"Come on  promise I'll catch you, won't let anything bad happen Bradley I swear".

Kevin stood there looking at the kooky Bradley a happy expression on his face. His arms were outstretched, boy kevin had better catch him or he'd be sorry.

"Okay Kevin here I come. On the count of three kay".

"Yeah yeah I said I'd catch you didn't I, now hurry up and jump slowpoke".

"Don't rush me. One.. two. Three".

The fear in him swelled bubbling up to the surface of his skin like boiling water, his nervous hands left the cold steel. Soring high he huddled into Kevin knocking him to the ground. Bradley felt him squirm beneath him, and his cold lips feel warm. When he opened his eyes he saw them pressed tightly against Kevin's. His friends slightly slanted eyes widening.

Faster than you could say "uh Oh Spaghetti O's" he leapt backwards, away from Kevin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to Kevin honest I didn't", Bradley wrung his hands darting eyes left then right.

Kevin patted his back and smiled swinging an arm around Bradley's shoulders not a care in the world.

"Calm down its fine was an accident. Besides  kinda felt good. Now come on lets go meet Jimmy and Butters you'll like them, there a nice bunch of guys".

When he awor Jumbled up sheets rode up and a scream dampened Tweek's messy room. The cry pierced deep into Tweek's ears. There Bradley sat up beside him linen wrapped around his mid-section. Hands scrape across his face wiping off sweat and tears. Silence Bradley was in complete silence as he sat up in Tweek's bed, aside from a few gurgled sounds that left his throat.

 _" **Oh god what's wrong**_ ".

In the dim light that poured through the window Tweek could see sliver droplets pour down Bradley's face. He could see a terrified expression on Bradley from how he shook. It looked like Bradley's heart could give out any moment.

The guy sniffled hugging his stuffed duck to his chest. Tweek wanted to touch him, but as soon as his hand inched closer to his wet cheeks Bradley pulled back heaving covers over his head.

"It's nothing I-I'm fine", he said his voice cracking.

"-I-I wanna go home- I-I'm so scared please take me home Tweek".

Enough he had to know what was wrong, so he tore off the bunched up sheets.

Just like at work he avoided his gaze turning his head to the side.

"Just stop it man and look at me, you gotta cut this shit out and tell me what's wrong".

"No –Tweek- give me back the blankets I don't want you to see me cry".

It fucking hurt to see someone break into tears like that, especially someone he grew to care about. The next thing Tweek knew he was rubbing his back since it seemed to claimed him down. "Just stop, that's ridiculous. I could care less if you cry. Tweek began saying. You can't help that you're a bit sensitive". Bradley cuddled right up into Tweek's army tee. Tweek gulped down the anxiety he felt, those strange feelings swirling in his stomach.  He could spend all night like this lost in the sweet scent of Bradley's smooth hair, it smelled nice like strawberries or something. "Errr not again".

"Sorry I sounded mean but... err just tell what's wrong. If you still feel scared after I'll drive you home".

"Okay, and I'm not sensitive by the way", he wiped back tears looking up, his hands clutching tightly to Tweek's bunched up shirt.

"Sorry, I got your shirt all wet".

"N-No man it's no problem ".

"The thing is Twe..."

"Gah, wait wait I can't sleep anymore lets go down stairs and get some coffee man".

"Coffee it's three in the morning don't you think you should cut back uh... it can't be good for you".

"Look whose worrying now. Come on you can tell me all about it down stairs".

Tweek Pulled on his sleeve dragging Bradley out of bed.

"Stop Tweek I don't like coffee you know that".

" _ **What**_ " how could someone not like coffee that was like someone not needing air. Tweek's grip on Bradley only grew tighter.

"That's it. We're going down stairs, you haven't tried the good stuff yet. The crap mom serves at work isn't fit for " _humans_ ". We keep the good shit here".

"What flavor you want. He called from the kitchen. 

"Anything sweet please".

"Gah You sure are a weird kid man. Coffee supposed to be bitter".

Coming out Bradley was huddled in the corner of the sofa. He looked tired.

"Here man its Vanilla".

"Fancy", "Wow this is really good".

That was better that smile was back.

"Okay so why you look so scared of me. You know I'd never hurt you right?"

Bradley's eyes narrowed.

"Could you stop asking me that I know already okay. It's just I'm scared that you'll judge me or think I'm stupid that's all".

Tweek would never do that, Bradley couldn't help that he was a bit different he wouldn't judge him. The gritty feeling of Tweek's tangled hair flowed throughout his fingertips, and the sound of his cup scraping against the surface of the glass clicked . Tweek reached out his hand  to touch Bradley. He wanted to touch him feel him clam down against him. Anything he could do to make Bradley more comfortable around him, but as soon as he did Bradley's winced back. He shook and swallowed hard.

"What's wrong"?

"It's nothing coffee cup. I guess it all started with this kid right here".

A jingling sound. Tweek watched Bradley reach into his colorful pj's and pull out what seemed be something silver. He clutched the small trinket in his hand, pulling the chain over his head. He grabbed Tweek's arm and opened up his hand. Bradley's balled up fist loosens. And a small object fell into the caffeinated boy's hand.

"Here open it".

Tweek took it, stared at it awhile, but put the thought of why Bradley would possibly have a locket around his neck out of his mind. Shit this thing was locked up tight, but after a couple seconds of fiddling he got the dame thing open. His eyes are meet with two kids, one of which was obviously Bradley in a Princess Leia costume for some reason? And the other somehow seemed familiar. The Guy had black hair and had his arm wrapped tight around Bradley shoulder. He was pretty lame in that Luke skywalker getup, flashing a peace sign. Both looked really dorky but hey they were smiling and that's all that mattered right.

"That's Kevin by the way".

"Oh that's right – _Kevin_ -. Almost forgot about him, he moved away in 5th grade didn't he"?

He sighed. "Yeah he did. It all started with him".

"F-Fuck I'm sorry", Tweek pulled his hair. He could be so insensitive sometimes it was clear this was fucking with the kids mind.

"It's fine. Um when I was little never had friends. I-I always was kinda a loner. I never could talk to people they thought I was weird. I was convinced I'd always be alone".

He brushed his hand over his face.

"Then one day Kevin came along. He saved me from being lonely you know. Can you believe he actually wanted to be friends."with me".

"Hey". Stop putting yourself down like that. You're an interesting person. Those guys were jerks for not wanting to hang with you".

The words that were leaving Tweek's mouth he was a complete hypocrite. Tweek remember 2nd and 3rd grade. He saw how lonely Bradley was, but did he go over to him."No". And why. Because he was different? If he only did something back then.

Bradley cleared his throat, and strummed rainbow painted finger nails glittering in the dull light of the living room against the arm rest of the couch.

"Nah that's okay. There had to be a reason for everyone ignoring me like that, it's not your fault. Well anyways when Kevin said he had to move away my life kinda fell apart. He was my only friend, he protected me form all those mean kids who would beat me up all the time".

Bradley's sighed again and he placed his tea cup on the table to join Tweek's.

"Ever since then I've had bad ptsd. Every time I close my eyes, go to sleep or dream I see Kevin. The drugs don't help, but mom makes me take em".

Tweek stared as the Bradley ran his hand through his shoulder length hair.

"I'm sorry".

Why can't he stop apologizing Bradley had nothing say sorry for.

"You must hate me so much Tweek. I'm such a fucking crybaby. Going mental over something so stupid".

It may have been a bit odd but it wasn't stupid. Tweek had kinda a hard time understanding it. But that was only because he never was a friendship kinda guy. Craig and the gang were just some guys who were always there. If they were just to disappear one day sure he'd be sad, but he could move on. It's not like he depended on anybody.

Tweek grabbed Bradley's pajamas pulling the kid on top of him.

He heard him gasp, and watched him rub his hand on his chest.

"I told you not to say stuff like that about yourself. And your condition not stupid okay. I know what it's like being scared thinking irrational thoughts like there's someone around every corner trying to get you. " _ **Ahrara"**_ , you don't have to worry about being lonely anymore you have me now okay".

Bradley struggle to get off him.

"Hey what gives man"?

"It's embarrassing"'.

Tweek snorted at that comment.

"Yeah right says the guy who wanted me to kiss him last night".

Unexpectedly Bradley pushed Tweek down pining his arms to the couch. He was pretty strong for someone so little. God as Bradley sat crossed legged on his stomach pushing down his shoulders peering into his eyes those feelings were getting stronger, "he couldn't take this".

Gross. Wrong. Not just because Tweek was guy and Bradley was a guy, but because Bradley was mentally challenged. The way he acted was like he was still eight. But Tweek couldn't help but feel the way he did , nobody had treated him like that before. Bradley actually wanted to be around him unlike most people. One kiss couldn't hurt right, after all he said he could.

Flipping him on his back Tweek saw Bradley grow more nervous even scared. Jesus he just had to know he would never do anything to him. He may hurt other people with a sudden outburst of rage, but not him, never him.

So Tweek ran the back of his palm over the blonde's forehead to calm the shrimp down soaking in the velvety texture of his skin.

"Coffee cup what you doing", he giggled.

Tweek's lips brush against his. Their teeth clicking together and Bradley's caramel eyes widen his cheeks becoming beet red. The little blonde pressed both his open palms against Tweek's chest digging his knuckles into his shirt pushing forward.

" _ **Tweek what the hell**_ ".

Bewilderment spread across Tweek's face.

"What, you said I could kiss you earlier".

"Yeah but not like that.

"Why not you said you loved me. Nerg didn't you like it".

Bradley blushed harder this time rubbing his hands together.

"No it's not that, it's not Tweek. You're a great kisser and you treat me real nice, but..."

Fuck he knew it, he knew someone as perfect as Bradley would never want someone like him. Why did he even ask gah! It was probably for the best. This was wrong. Tweek stared into his hand, it shook. Was he really thinking about doing something like that?

"Hey come on Tweek don't look so grumpy".

Again that familiar scent, Bradley hugged Tweek resting his head on his shoulder. Shit how he could not have these bad thoughts if the guy wouldn't stop touching him every five seconds. He was teenager, "hormones man".

"Thanks so much Tweek for always being there for me". Bradley pulled back from Tweek his eyes watery. "You did mean it right, that I have you now"?

To be honest Tweek didn't know why he said that. Course he felt bad and wanted to be friends with the kid. But basically Tweek confessed his feelings for him. But what could Tweek expect from someone like Bradley he wasn't all there. Tweek just wanted something more than a friendship. But for now a friendship would do.

* * *

 

It was morning. The sun peeked into the room through parted blinds. A soft body spooned up against Tweek. Bradley snuggled him closely like that stuffed duck he always carried around. His arms wrapped around Tweek's lengthy waist, his cheeks rubbing up against Tweek's  back.

Tweek jumped back his breath heavy. Bradley's hands unknowingly reached down lower. Something hard brushed up against his ass. Tweek didn't like how good it felt he was getting hard as fuck. He knew it wasn't Bradley's fault the guy was so affectionate he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He thought nothing of it when he touched Tweek like that. But no, Tweek had to get out of here this wasn't a good position, not a good position at all. It was common for him to wake up to morning erections like these he was a teenage boy after all. But if Bradley woke he would freak out seeing that he had a boner, and even someone as innocent as Bradley would put one and two together and see how  _ **very**  _much Tweek was turned on.

These urges were getting stronger as Tweek looked at Bradley's soft and supple lips. Tweek wriggled around to face the blonde and ran his shaky fingers over that pretty mouth. He knew Bradley said he didn't want him like that, but he couldn't resist himself. He pressed his mouth to Bradley's running his tongue over the perfect flower that was Bradley's lips. The boy yawned in his sleep giving Tweek the opportunity to count  each and every tooth and taste that wonderful pink tongue. He tasted good a hint vanilla mixed in with tooth paste from last nights coffee. What was he doing this was no better than rape he wanted Bradley to do this on his own because he wanted to. Tweek shuttered thinking about those soft perfect lips on other parts of him besides his mouth.  _ **God no he had to stop**_  . What time was it? 9:30 that never happened he woke up at six at the very latest, and he had a full pot of coffee last night too.

Prying himself free from Bradley's loose grip Tweek just hovered over his friends sleeping form. His hands clamp tight on either side of the mattress framing Bradley's face. He peered down at him.

"God I want you so bad", he whisper softly over Bradley, his hot breath rolling over the blondes forehead as he leaned into him.

A sleeping Bradley tossed and turned under the coffee colored sheets uttering something. So Tweek leaned in closer.

In a soft murmur he uttered , "Um Tweek's my best friend. Thanks god for sending me someone, thank you".

As those words rang in Tweek's mind he leapt back his fingertips shielding his mouth. The feeling of dread in him grew even more. How could he be so selfish having these thoughts for this poor kid when all he wanted was a friend? Why did he have these feelings for him, a yearning to touch him, to be with him? It was wrong.

He had to get out of here. He could feel the nausea build. Coffee that's what Tweek needed, coffee, coffee would make everything better it always had before.

He entered the kitchen. The doorbell rang.

"Fuck who the hell coming by my house at this hour, it's the weekend for fuck sakes"!

Angrily he marched towards the door carefully propping open the wooden frame. For all he knew it was the government, probably sent assassins to murder him in his sleep. The mere thought made his skin crawl.

There before him stood Craig twiddling the stringy cords of his hat.

" _Goodbye_ ", the door slamr shut.

But of course Craig being Craig he wasn't about to give up that easily. Craig wedged his foot in the door.

"Ouch, come on Tweek I'm sorry let me in"!

No that wasn't happening not in a million years. Tweek just presses harder his palm digging into the rough grain of the wood. The look of discomfort on Craig's face only grew witch made Tweek press even harder. The last thing he needed right now was to see this asshole.

"Stop it! Craig go home. You're not getting in here"!

Just then he felt something grab at his sleeve.

"Hey Coffee cup who is it".

That was all the opening Craig needed to barge his way in.

A pair of cold eyes panned over to Bradley who was still holding onto Tweek's arm hiding behind the tall teen.

"So you ditch me and Clyde to hang out with this mess of a kid. You still coming to the party tonight right"?

The party Tweek had been so busy worrying about Bradley he'd nearly forgotten.

A small voice floated up from behind him.

 _"Ooo a party can I come_ ".

Craig rolls his eyes. "Of course you can't come fucking baby".

 _ **"** _ **_I'm not a baby you jerk_ ".**

 _Thump_ Craig hit the ground " _hard_ " his head slamming against the cold tile of the entrance way. Bradley had tackled him with such furiousness Craig didn't even have a chance. Bradley pounded on his chest with bald up fists digging mercilessly into his blue hoodie. Tweek just stood there eyes wide. What the hell got into him? Tweek had never seen this side of Bradley before. But he was even more shocked at what happened next.

Instead of punching Bradley Craig brushed him off and helped him up, his hand dangling over an exasperated Bradley staggering to catch his breath

"Hey you're alright kid. You got a pretty mean right hook there. You remind me of Tweek, one second he's cool then he goes complete ape shit".

_"-I do not Craig-"!_

"Sure".

"You know what, you can come. You're a pretty cool little dude".

"What the fuck Craig you crazy. Bradley can't come. There's going to be drugs and alcohol there"!

Craig shrugged his shoulders. "So what. He has to be like sixteen. I think he can handle a little booze".

He looked up. "Yeah Tweek I'm not a little kid I think I'm ready for a drink. And I already take a bunch of pills that are probably way worse than some weed".

What was it about today was the whole world against Tweek. Can't Craig see there's something wrong with Bradley? If something happened to him he'd never forgive himself.

"Then it's settled. The guys coming with us".

"No he's not"!

Craig furrowed his brows. "Look if you won't drive him I will. Like didn't you say he needed to get out more, make friends? What better opportunity is there than this".

"Yeah Tweek".

Err he gritted his teeth in defeat.

"Fine but I still want you out of my house Craig".

"No Tweek Craig's  nice, you really have to lighten up a bit".

"Yeah Tweek lighten up a bit", Craig repeated in his signature monotonous voice.

"Whoa its 10:00 mom gonna be here in half an hour. I'll make us breakfast Kay".

Bradley rushed to the kitchen.

Tweek burrowed himself into the pit of his moms couch biting at his nails, Craig sat there next to him texting, not giving a fuck as usual. God what was taking Bradley so long hopefully he knew what he was doing in there; he was making an awful lot of noise.

"So Tweek you hitting that".

" ** _W-w-what_  **that's gross man the guy my friend. God, first Clyde then Kenny, and now you. Can't someone just be friends with someone jeez".

"Would you shut up for five minutes. I'll admit I was jealous . I've always kinda liked you. But you look "so happy" when you're around this guy".

"Gaherrr Shut up I'm still mad".

"I'm back you guys, not sure what you like so I made eggs and bacon for Craig. Everyone likes bacon right? And French toast for coffee cup".

" _-Ha ha_ that's funny-, coffee cup that name really suits you Tweek".

"- _Craig_ -".

"Oh I'm sorry Tweek I can stop calling you that if you like".

"Gah no its fine. Wow man this is really good where you learn to cook like this".

"Yeah this is great", Craig said with a mouthful of bacon.

"This, it's nothing. I took up cooking when I was little. I had to do something. Everyone else was out having a fun time with friends. Had to do something to keep sane , so mom and sis taught me to cook".

Jesus everything Bradley made was great. He put so much detail into everything he did. Craig's bacon and eggs were neatly arranged into a smiley face, and were garnished with basil; Tweek didn't even know they had basil. And his French toast was really good to, it had powdered sugar with honey and everything.

"Dude this is not nothing you're really creative".

"Yeah you should see the painting he did of me it's so realistic. Err I wish I was creative like you man you're really smart".

"Um thanks you guys, but I'm not smart at all. I'm actually really dumb. I have a hard time focusing on school, might not even graduate".

"Gah that's not funny you need to graduate man. Or you'll end up homeless on the street begging for change.  _ **Gah araraerr**_ "!

Craig smacked Tweek upside the head. "What's wrong with you you're only making him feel worse. Like Bradley if you need help with school Tweek here's pretty smart he can tutor you. Or I can ask Kyle, the guy owns me a couple favors".

"No that's okay Kyle's real nice though, and I wouldn't want to waste Tweek's time I'm a lost cause".

"Sweet Jesus err you wouldn't be wasting my time, anything to help out a friend. Oh God we have to work on that confidence problem you have man. Fuck why aren't you eating anything I told you you'll get sick".

"And I told you to stop worrying about me; besides you didn't have any mint berry crunch."

"What's mint berry crunch"?

He jumped for joy eyes wide at Craig .

"Well it's only the best cereal ever the refreshing taste of mint with " _pow_ ", a kick of berry with a hit of crunch".

Craig raised an eyebrow to an over energetic Bradley waving his hands sporadically in odd gestures.

"Oh okay then "?

A knock at the door.

"Oh that must be mom gotta go guys. Here Tweek".

"Gah what's this?"

"My number, call me later Kay".

He gives Tweek a big hug then then moves to do the same to Craig. Giving the big disinterested guy a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for standing up for me Craig ".

 _"Yeah whatever_ ", Craig continued to text not even looking up to see Bradley beaming.

He hopped to the door slipped on his bright green shoes and pink parka and slid it open. When he did a tall brunette greeted him.

"All ready mommy see I told you I'd be okay".

Tweek watched from across the room as Bradley and his mom walk down his drive way hand in hand. The guilt in him grows. He couldn't believe he was starting to get jealous for Bradley kissing Craig instead of him, but it looked like he was telling the truth when he said he kissed everyone like that.

* * *

 

8 o'clock  the clock strikes, no, more like chirped. That's right Tweek had one of those cheesy battery operated clocks hanging in his living room. You the type, the ones that chirp a different bird song every hour or so. This hour it so happened to chime the pleasant tune of the canary. Tweek's favorite bird, but still it scared the living daylights out of him to say the least.

He had to call Bradley to see if he was coming or not. He prayed on the latter, this whole situation had trouble written all over it. He paced back and forth from the living room to the kitchen and back again, his mobile glued to the side of his head. Then something shiny caught his eye. Tweek was the type of boy to notice every little detail in his surroundings, so certainly he was going to notice that hunk of plastic gleaming in the faded yellow glow of his kitchen.

"Err what's this proflx… berg what the hell".

Seriously what the fuck was this. Tweek squints his eyes trying to make sense of the needlessly complicated names on the small plastic vile. The only words that were familiar where that of Bradley's name typed out in big bold lettering. " _ **Bradley Biggle"**_ take three times a day no alcohol".

That last line made Tweek's teeth cringe. If Bebe was known for anything it would be her taste for everything booze. No way, wasn't happening. No one was going to step within five feet of that place without getting drunk as fuck.

"Um hello", the timed voice chortled.

"Gah oh Jesus"!

"Is that you Tweek? You okay, you sound kinda stressed? You could have texted me, I would've answered".

"Are you nuts don't you know the government reads those things".

"Ah, maybe but what would stop them from doing the same with phone calls, huh coffee cup"?

"I never thought about that. Shh I guess I'm just I'm old fashion man".

Something was up. Tweek could tell. Bradley gave it away in his voice he wasn't his cheerful self.

"B-Bradly you okay, you don't sound so good?"

"What"?

"Err don't lie I can tell. Clyde's the biggest crybaby ever I know when someone been crying".

"No I'm okay silly it's just Hen been picking on me again, It's no big deal".

"Look maybe you should stay home tonight uh... you don't sound so good".

Trust me saying that made Tweek feel like a real scumbag, but he knew if Bradley was there he'd spend all night worrying. God he was awful. The guy didn't get out much as it was, this could have really help him loosen up. But no Tweek could already feel his stomach cramp, it was for the best.

Bradley's voice became glummer.

"Did I do something wrong Tweek? Mom said I could come as long as your there, so did Craig. You said I could hang out with you guys are you mad at me"?

"No stop saying you're sorry you didn't do anything wrong. Ahh... fine you can come".

Ahh it was true he really did have a soft spot when it came to this kid, just hearing his dejected voice was just... " _No"_.

"Kay Meet me outside my house, see you then coffee cup".

"Would you stop that Tweek your gonna bust the god dame door down".

"Craig you don't know him like I do, something could've happened. Ahh he hasn't answered for a whole five minutes. Oh god I bet he fell down the stairs or… Jesus who knows, just let me in there".

An agitated Tweek pounded until knuckles were sore. It might have been an overreaction, but it was strange okay all the lights were off in the place something serious might have happened. The silence only made Tweek bang harder on the oak, his shouting growing incessantly louder.

"Come on you guys", Clyde shouted from across the street his head leaning out the window of his old pick up.

"Shut it Clyde", Craig shouts back into the cold dark street. Tweek wasn't listening he only hammered the door more intensely. Finally the chain jostled and the door swung opens just a crack, a pair of amber eyes peering through.

"Hold your horses I'm coming".

"Hiya Tweek all ready".

"Oh god what are you wearing this time"!

" _-Yeah-_ ", Craig snickered.

The door matt shifted Bradley grinding the plane of his foot against the straw fibers. He honestly didn't understand.

"What you don't like", he twirled around showing off his outfit.

If Tweek thought what Bradley wore to the coffee shop was weird this certainly took the cake. Polka dots were one thing but this? A smile crept on Bradley's lips, and Tweek couldn't help but do the same. Bradley was so kind and genital just seeing him made Tweek's heart beat like crazy, more than a million cups of coffee ever could. It was strange, but watching Bradley turn around and perch on his tiptoes just to slip the key in the lock was just _"gahhh"_. But if he could've read minds he would sock him good. Bradley made himself pretty clear about that last night. But it was times like these when it was hard to resist helping, being so awkward and small when he was kid Tweek just needed to do something now that he was capable.

"Stop laughing at him, he elbowed Craig in the ribs.

 _"-Ah_ \- Tweek, _"fuck"_ just look what he's wearing.

"God Craig we can't all be Mr. Fashion queen like you".

"Ignore him man you look great".

Tweek wasn't lying ether. Bradley really did look good in his white pink striped sweater with a big kitty on the front that read _Pussy magnet_ in big bubble letters. He had nice red skinny jeans on and a pair of bright blue suede shoes, his hair slicked back in ponytail. His clothes didn't match and he looked ridiculous in that sweater, but what harm could it do. Like Bradley said before " _bright colors make me happy"_ , and god knows he needed all the happiness he could get. The door clicked shut and the colorful teen took a firm hold of Tweek's hand as they walked down towards Clyde. No that's not the best choice of words Bradley didn't have a choice in the matter.

_His hand it's so limp I can feel his fingers wriggle around in mine. He's looking up at me and smiling. I just can't. I don't want these feelings, "Just why, why is this happing to me._

"Tweek you can let go of my hand now it's kinda sweaty."

Tweek blinked his eyes and tore his hand away. Craig was starting to look at him funny. They pile into Clyde's old pickup that his dad pond over to him for his birthday.

"Clyde when was the last time you cleaned this thing it stinks".

McDonald's and Taco Bell wrappers completely litter the back seat.

"No way Tweek I'm not cleaning Susie she's too delicate, besides your one to talk you're even messier than me."

"He's got you there Tweek, Bradley poked him in the side. You should have seen Tweek's room last night Clyde, it was a mess there were clothes everywhere".

Clyde smirked at Bradly from the rear view mirror, he was getting Tweek flustered again. Craig sighed and started beaming to.

"You know Bradley if " _Tweek"_ would just let a certain someone do his laundry we wouldn't be having this conversation".

Tweek started to chew on his nails and play with his hair, but Bradley rubbed his leg. "It's okay coffee cup we can't all be neat".

"Well anyways Clyde you should have seen the little guy Bradley was a beast, the way he knock me down it hurt like fuck".

"Really he did that?"

"Woh never mine were here".

Why did Craig have to insist on dragging him to these things? Clyde always sided  with Craig. They said he has to get out more, that he's boring, that he'll turn in a nervous version of Craig if doesn't do more stuff. Well excuse him if he chose self-preservation over death. Who knows what kind of things there could be in that strange house it was better just to stay home, but sigh here he is. The time went by fast. This place was way on the other side of town for the very reason Bebe was dating some guy Ryan Tweek believed was his name, and he lived about half an hour outside town. Something didn't feel right to Tweek he was determined to keep an eye on Bradley he didn't want his friend getting into too much trouble. But as soon as they stepped inside Bradley wandered off into a crowd of drunken teenagers.

"Were do you think you're going Tweeker's", Bebe grabbed his shoulders.

"I-I gotta go find my friend".

"Relax babe we got all night. You're coming with me were gonna play a little game".

Not even in that place twenty minutes and Tweek was being dragged off somewhere. The room was dark with the heavy aroma of weed and cheap beer, a bunch of kid some that he knew some that he didn't were gathered in a makeshift circle.

Bebe walked around the room exhaling wispy vapor from her cigarette adjusting her bra strap that slid down her shoulder.

"Okay nerds were playing I've Never".

 _" **No I gotta get out here**_ "!

"Come on' Tweek Your no fun".

Peer pressure man it had always been like that people wanting him to be more open, try more things, but he would do it if only to shut them up. Tweek could admit he was a bit of a wet blanket sometimes, but he didn't want anyone calling him chicken so he sighed a hint of regret in his voice.

"Okay let see who should go first, how about you cute ass", Bebe  batted her eyes.

"Me… okay, the redhead though a moment before answering. Never have I ever um.. fucked a chick in a bathroom stall".

"Pff".

"What's that supposed to mean Cartman".

"Khal everyone knows you haven't fucked anything".

"Yeah aren't you ace dude".

"Shut up Stan I just haven't found the right person yet".

Needless to say the only people to drink where Kenny, Craig and Stan.

"Your turn fat ass. _**go** "!_

"Fine khal never have I ever munched on someones cock". What's so funny –" _kenny_ -".

"You totally suck butters cock in 4th grade".

"He sure did fellas".

Cartman face went red. "Kenny you guys you promised we wouldn't talk about that anymore".

Tweek gulped down his anxiousness looking down at his crossed legs. He dug his hands into the multicolored fibers of the carpet. A lot of people drank that time to Tweek's surprise.

"Craig you too", he whispered.

"Yeah over there".

 _"K-Kenny_ "

Kenny smiled a devilish grin, sucking his fingers winking at Craig.

Maybe it was okay for him to like Bradley then if some like Craig who was pretty fucking straight, and went out with a new girl each week then maybe it wasn't wrong.

"I gotta go"

"Wait were you going bae"?

"Let him go Bebe, Tweek hasn't done nothin he's too much of a spaz".

Ahh " _Cartman_ " Tweek took offense to that. He'd done stuff not a lot of stuff mind you, but still he'd done stuff. The house was big it would take Tweek forever to find Bradley in this mass of inebriated teens. Tweek pushed his way through the crowded room's, music blared all around him. He now knew how Bradley must feel when he tries to make his way through the halls at school.

"Hey, hey have you seen this kid he's kinda small with a weird sweater, he called out grabbing some guys shoulder. The guy was too drunk to even register him. Tweek sighed and pushed him aside. When he does he saw Bradley his lips wrapped around the neck of a beer bottle. Some prick had his hand on his thigh rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey _Tweek,_ over here", Bradley shouted as soon as he saw him walking towards them. The kid froze when he saw the cut throat expression on Tweek's face.

"Shit gotta go Bradley was fun talking to ya".

"Hey Tweek what gives you scared away my new friend".

"Gah that guy wasn't your friend he just wanted to get in your paints".

Bradley placed down the glass bottle in his hand and grins. "Oh I get it  your jelly".

" _What_   am not  just looking out for you man".

Bradley's smile only grew wider as he grabbed Tweek's hands and laid them on his waist.

"Stop man your drunk"!

Bradley hiccuped a little and moved Tweek's hands over his ass.

"You like how my butt feels".

What was he doing? He was a completely different person. Cool, Confident not a shred of self-doubt. He was clear last night at least Tweek thought he was clear. He said that he just wanted to be friends or at least that was what he was implying, but now he was rubbing Tweek's hands all up in his ass.

 _" **Gah stop laughing man**_ ", Bradley snorted and giggled even louder.

"Your all red coffee cup guess you do like my butt", he said resting his head on Tweek's shoulder.

He was slow dancing with him in the middle of the god dame room the loud music and flashing lights fading in and out around them.

"Let me take you home man, everyone looking at us". He  lifted his head from Tweek's chest.

"They are not everyone dancing, " _see_ ".

Everyone was dancing they didn't even seem to notice Bradley and Tweek. -They didn't care-.

"This way coffee cup".

"Okay"...uh were we going?"

"Shhh, in here they'll hear us".

Bradly pulled at Tweek, his  arm loosely in his hand. He dragged him into a dark room the squeaky hinges peer open and a second later Tweek nearly had a heart attack. Bradley pushed him into a ratty closet and kicked the grated door shut with the back of his heel. Tweek landed in a pile of winkled clothes. Trembling Tweek began trembling. Was Bradley straddling him? Bradley began kissing Tweek's neck and undoing the glossy buttons of his moss colored dress shirt. Tweek swallowed back  _ **hard**_  this is what he wanted, but he wasn't accepting to happen.

"Bradly s-stop".

Tweek didn't want Bradley like this he wanted him sober he wouldn't want him doing anything he'd regret. It was such a surprise Tweek pegged Bradley for one of those shy types, but here he was trailing kisses down his chest. Somehow Bradley seemed so confident to Tweek, he might have known more about sex than him, so much for the notion of innocence Tweek had about him. A low moan left Tweek's mouth as Bradley drew his tongue painfully slow across Tweek's freckled stomach a string of saliva leaving his lips as he tilted his head up to see if he has Tweek's approval. Tweek gives a slight nod little erratic pants leaving the back of his throat. He sealed his eyes shut too embarrassed to look Bradley in the face. He could already sense his cheeks were hot probably a bright red. He could here Bradley fiddling with the buckle of his belt it echoed and clicked in the hollow of the closet.

The anticipation was killing him, but when he opens his eyes Tweek finds a passed out Bradley laying on his stomach, a small puddle of drool dripping from his mouth as he lay, his head lopsided buried in Tweek's navel.  _Narg not now when it was gonna get to the good part_ Tweek thinks. But those thoughts soon leave a horny teens mind. He looked at his wrist the eerie blue glow of his digital watch flashed 12:30 am in the darkness.

Bradley would be alright he was just tired. Come to think of it so was he. But from the noise down stairs the party was still in full swing, so he gently lifted the blonde off him careful not to wake him. He took some old bunched clothes that littered the closet floor and rest them under Bradley's head as a make shift pillow. A second later he spoons up beside him and wraps his arms around his Bradley's waist, and before Tweek knew it he feel asleep to the soothing smell of the guys hair , Bradley may of smelled like beer and sweat but he still had that nice strawberry sent that he loved so much.

He was groggy ,Tweek Tweak looked down at his wrist 3:30 flashed. Fuck he had to get home, he had work in a couple hours. Wait something was wrong the room was quite the bubbly person that Tweek fell l asleep against was missing.

"B-Bradley", Tweek called out.

He was gone.


	4. Stay with me tonight

 

Bradley Biggle ran his legs stubbing throw rutted roots and upturn soil. The lights of south park finally trickled trough the dense bush of the old grove. It seemed like he'd been running forever, but he wouldn't look back he just couldn't. He knew he' blown it with Tweek just like with everyone else. This wasn't like the other times he'd done something weird to Tweek. We're not talking about touching his hair or kissing his cheek, but Bradley almost went down on Tweek. Stupid he was so - _fucking stupid-_ how could he think someone as pretty and tall as Tweek would ever like him like that. Bradley could still see the look on Tweek's face in his mind. The way he shut his eyes and went red in the face, of course Tweek wouldn't like him licking him. Oh gosh Tweek tasted _**so good**_.

Bradley never thought too much about his sexuality. He liked anyone who treated him nice, and Tweek was _so nice._  The way he would rub his back when he couldn't breathe, tell him not to be so down on himself, and Tweek even offered for him to hang out with his friends. But Tweek was so tough and manly he would think he's so  _ **gross**_  for doing that. He ruined everything.

Something familiar, the lights of down town came into focus as he emerged from the thick trees. He dragged his feet over course payment barely able to move forward, flashing neon encircled him around each corner Bradley took. He thought he knew where he was but apparently not. All he wanted at this point was to go home and sleep. He yawned, rubbed his eyes. The further he went the less familiar things seemed. He didn't want to do this but it seemed he had no choice.

There's one thing that Bradley never did and that was fib, but he kinda did this time. He told Tweek he had permission to come with him, but hell if he knew. His parents had gone out that evening and being the optimist that he was he thought he'd be back in no time. It was a pretty regular thing too. He loved his mom, god bless her, but she along with dad would go out and leave him home by himself a lot.  ** _It sucked_ ,** it made Bradley feel lonelier than he already was. His parents would buy him Toys and anything that he wanted really, but still that wasn't much comfort to him. He'd trade it all away for love.

Bradley Biggle felt around patting his back pockets. Hurriedly digging hands dive deep into his sweater.  _ **Dame**_  he slammed his back into a wall of a seedy looking building, and slid to his knees burying fingers in his eyes. Calling Hen wasn't even an option now. He must've dropped his phone in his panic; not that Hen would even answer wherever she was. No other choice now. It looked like he would have to go into one of these rundown clubs. Bradley really had no clue where the hell he was, he wasn't allowed to go out by himself for the very reason his mom didn't think he was capable, that and he had a terrible sense of direction. But that never stopped him from sneaking out to explore. Exploring was the one thing he could do on his own without his mom breathing down his neck.

The air was dense with the musky smell of piss and cigarette smoke soaking into the cheap pealing wallpaper. The sound of static flickered on the old analog T.V that was nestled in the corner of the bar. The person behind that bar was just as frightening to him as his dilapidated surroundings. He had a buzz cut, a leather eye path over his right side, and a tattoo of a dragon dawned the surface of his biceps. Bradley didn't get to find out.

"If it isn't my little blonde friend".

 ** _Not that voice_.**  Bradley's heart nearly stopped. His chest ached and his legs went limp. When he saw the person his eyes went wide.  _ **Brandon**_. Just sitting there in the corner. The street lights outside poured through the argyle green and red stained-glass window framing Brandon's face in an eerie depressing glow. His eyes were glazed over with alcohol. Brandon tilted his head back, and downs the last few drops of his beer, tapping his fingers on the dull matted surface of the table.

"Why don't you take a seat ".

" _ **No**_  I don't wanna, I got nothing to say to you".

"But I got something to say to you, come here".

He lunged for the smaller boys arm yanking him into his booth, his hands moved across Bradley's throat and stop at his jaw. With his one free hand Brandon squeezed the boy's face scrunching up his cheeks.

_" **Stop it Brandon I said I got nothing to say".**_

It seemed the more Bradley resist Brandon the angrier he got. Brandon thrashed him around grabbing onto his ponytail, ripping out his scrunchy. With his hair now bunched in his fist Bradley squirmed. He felt his body being dragged over the torn fabric of the booth and onto the grimy dirt encrusted floor. He tried to scream, but it's no use Brandon's hand covered his mouth muffling his cries. Teeth dig into flesh the coppery taste of blood sliding down his throat.

Nobody could help him, not now.

The next thing he knew he was being slammed against a brick wall in a shady alley, a strong hand around his windpipe. He coughed spattering particles of saliva on the jocks leather jacket.

"P-please don't hurt me B-Brandon I'm sorry", he begged and trembled.

Brandon's voice thick but somehow shaky began. "You couldn't just leave well enough alone could you? All you had to do was say you're sorry, _"but no_ " you had to humiliate me in front of all my friends. Why do you defy me Bradley?"

A loud _boom_ traveled thorough the porous brick of the alleyway, Bradley nearly pissed himself , the cloudy green bottle in Braedon's hand shattered on the cold brick centimetres from his face. It sent bits and pieces of chipped glass in all directions cutting his cheek. Pearl droplets of crimson rolled down his face.

"Your spazy blonde boyfriend isn't here to save you this time".

Tweek did he mean Tweek? How did Brandon know about Tweek, sure he mentioned Brandon to him, but he knew Tweek?

A sharp pain pricked at his skin. Brandon ran a jagged piece of glass from the frightened blonde's temple to his jugular.

"I could cut your pretty little face".

Just then Brandon winced back fear in his eyes. He froze, stumbled back, the pointed piece of glass dropped from his hand and fractured on the wet asphalt. Brandon's back crunched on something hard, his body slid against the dumpster. His legs spread across the dirty snow of the alleyway soaking into the blue denim of his jeans. The boy in black pulled at his shaggy brown hair. His whole body trembled. A single tear rolled down his face. Under his breath he uttered"sorry… I'm so sorry".

"You okay Brandon you didn't hurt me, well… you did but not too bad".

" ** _Don't touch me fag_ , **I… I'm sorry I gotta get outa here".

As soon as Bradley touched Brandon, tried to help him up he slugged him in the stomach bolting out the alley. The distraught guy ran down through slippery streets, the leather of his jacket reflecting in the streetlights above.

Left on the ground cold and wet Bradley grasped his gut a sliver of drool dripping from his bottom lip onto the bumpy concrete.

Anyone would think, anyone with a reasonable mind that is, that Bradley would have hated Brandon. "No you'd guessed wrong". That's all Bradley needed that one look in Brandon's stoic face. He may have had a hard time reading body language, and human emotions in general, but that single tear the streamed down his face was all Bradley needed to know. He was human. A pretty shitty human, but a human nonetheless.

Suffering that was the look on his face. He knew it all too well himself. Bradley knew there had to be a reason why Brandon acted the way he did. Bullies after all were people and people aren't good or evil. The world wasn't that black and white to Bradley. There was a reason why people acted the way they did. But whatever the reason that made Brandon that way was a mystery to him. One thing he noticed though was Brandon didn't talk to his friends too much. He kept his emotions bottled up inside witch would explain why he was all alone in that bar drinking his troubles away. To be honest that was the complete opposite of him, he'd tell anyone who'd listen witch was almost no one everything. " _Keeping in stuff like that, not good for your health"._

So sore. A throbbing in his stomach, throat so raw he couldn't even run his fingertips across it without falling to his knees and gagging. One knee dug into the hard ground. propping himself up against the brick wall is all he could do to not keel over from pain. A pair of once colorful nails now chipped and scratched peeked around the edge of the wall.

Yep Brandon was gone there was no trace of him anywhere. Something in the distance called Bradley over though, beckoning him like a sirens ominous chant. The park he remembered this place it was here were he meet Kevin all those years ago. Good old swing he count on it always there when he needed it, ah happy memories of a time long passed. He nestled himself into the stiff rubber seat, but he couldn't manage to get off the ground. He was kidding himself Brandon really did do a number on him this time, he could barely walk let alone swing.

Even though the place was familiar Bradley still didn't know which way was home. Time had worn away this once happy place. The once shiny new pirate ship alive and vibrant were Jimmy, Butters and Kevin use to play was now rusty and dull the paint chipping away. It was getting chilly maybe he'd go inside for old times' sake. It wasn't much warmer in there the sawdust on the ground was damp and smelled of mildew, the walls of the ship coated with a fine layer of dust. He ran his fingertips across them leaving his palms coated with soot and grime. Were dust once was were two names inscribed on the rusted iron, _Bradley x Kevin best friends forever._ Was that even true were they still friends. Keven probably didn't even remember him. Looked like he wasn't getting home tonight it was starting to snow pretty hard, at least he'd be warmer in here. Somehow he'd make it home, tomorrow when there's some light out. Bradley curled up right next to Kevin's name touching it fondly, he ran his fingers through the rough grooves.  _Oh Kevin I still need you so much, why you have to go_ …  _I miss you._

* * *

 

 _" **Where is he, where he, where is he**_ ", Tweek panicked pulling at his hair, he goes from room to room kicking down doors. He had to have checked this whole floor at least twice. _Downstairs please be downstairs._ He avoided the passed out drunks that lay unconscious on each step. Almost everyone had left except for a few stragglers. The only person he recognized was Clyde passed out on the couch drooling, mumbling something about hot wings.

"Clyde agh, Clyde wake up"! Clyde kinda wiggled and shifted in his sleep. He grabbed onto Tweek's arm, drool dripping on his sleeve. "Eww Clyde"!. Tweek wiped off his best friends spit on his jeans and marched to the kitchen. What was he thinking there was no way Clyde was gonna wake up anytime soon.

Tweek turned on the coffee maker and put in the filter, the rumbling sound it made brought some sort peace to his mind. He watched the black liquid drip and pool at the bottom of the glass beaker, his fingers hooked over the counter top one knee on the granite floor.

"Come on, come on faster, faster"!

"Honey staring at the coffee maker isn't gonna help it get done any quicker".

"Jesus Christ, how long you been sitting there"!

Bebe watched Tweek fidget and pull at his shirt collar from her spot at the table, her chin resting on the back of her hand. She brushed a strand of hair that covered her eyes and clicked her heals on the floor.

"Come here bae why don't you take a seat. Bebe patted the chair next to her. Why don't you tell me what on your mind"?

"Um okay". Tweek walked over and sat down, his elbows thump on the blue cloth of the oval table. Tweek sank his hands in his hair and just shook.

"Oh god Bebe it's been terrible I feel like shit _"ah"_ . I meet this... friend. I can't stop thinking bout him. Gah and worrying, and " _ahh"_ now he just disappeared on me. **_Look just look_ ", ** he held up a pink phone in his hand **.**

"I take it that's from that sweetie that came in with you".

"Yeah".

Just then the coffee maker buzzed and Tweek leaped up from his seat slamming his head on the celling, " ** _FUCK"_. ** Shit what am I doing I don't have time for coffee I gotta find him.

" _-Clam down_ -. I've never seen you like this before. You haven't been this stressed…well (she pause to think chewing on her nail) ever. Remember that one time when Craig was sick for a whole week you didn't even want ta come within ten feet of him thinking you might get some sort of virus".

"Gah he had the flu and you know I don't get the flu shot. They use that stuff to control your mind to get you to go to McDonald's."Ah" how else you think that place stays in business there shit is god awful. Besides Craig's gross germs would kill me man"!

"Okay, Okay hun I just think it's cute is all that someone's so special to you".

Tweek wrapped his arms  around Bebe's waist drawing her close. Her wild frizzy mane brushed up against the surface of his skin ghosting over Tweek's face like pricks of electricity. His hand explored the edges of her curvy hips as fingertips held her head close raking along her long slender neck.  _Why am I doing this?_

Her lips were full, and taste sweet. Letting out a  giggle she started to blush. Tweek noticed Bebe did that a lot. He began to shiver when her tongue slipped under his upper lip prodding at his gums for entrance.  _Gah this feels so good, she tastes great but something not right._ Panic ran over Tweek like running water, his legs feel stiff and heavy. The next thing Tweek knew he was toppling onto her.

With breath heavy she said, "What are you doing"? Her hand reached up to stroke Tweek's cheek.

"Err I'm kissing you I guess".

"No I mean…"

His eyes scanned over Bebe a slight smirk on her face. She pointed down. His hand was bunched over the red fabric of her dress just over her breast.

"OH GOD I'M SORRY"!  Tweek leapt back his back pressed up against the metal handle of the covert door. I just didn't like what you were referring, and god don't say anything I know you have a boyfriend. Please Bebe don't tell Ryan he'll kill me"!

"It's okay but had no idea you liked me like that. I always thought you know". She curled a strand of hair between her fingers.

Tweek looked mortified. "Gah no, would someone who liked guys kiss you like that! And err I like your boobs".

 _"Ha ha ha"_ okay, Bebe raises a brow with a mischievous look on her face. But what about you know".

"Shit Bradley he's just a friend. _OH MY GOD_ , Bradley I have to… I gotta find… he's not here. I looked he's not anywhere".

She grabbed his arm and smiled. "You don't have to act like this tough guy around me Tweek. I've known you since 3rd grade. I know how much you care about your friends. We'll find him together".

"No you can't do that".

"In case you haven't noticed almost everyone gone accept Clyde and he's out cold. I'm the only one with a car. _You_ got no choice".

* * *

 

"Bae would you stop tapping on the glass like that everything I'll be alright you'll see".

Tweek sat in the girl's car cheek pressed up against cold glass. His fingers tapping on the hard surface. The streetlights outside poured their orangey glow through the windows snaking over Bebe making her already beautiful face glow like an angel. Every now and then Tweek would turn his worried head to Bebe to see her looking right back. Why did he have to kiss her he made this whole situation a million times more awkward. But she was just so god dame pretty.

"Seriously you're making me nervous he couldn't have gotten very far. Ry's place is like an hour outta town. If he's on foot he probably just made it there. Don't worry well be there in a couple then we can have a look,kay".

"Jesus why can't we just call the police or something".

She crinkles her nose. "Yeah like that would help,  cops in this town are useless in case y'haven't noticed.  Besides y'know no one will get off their ass until someone's be missing at least 24 hours. In the meantime why don't you tell me about Bradley sunshine? It's pretty weird".

Tweek tugged at his pant leg bunching up the fabric in his fist.

"W-what you mean"?

"Oh all I meant was you usually don't make new friends. As far back as I can remember the only people I've seen you hang around were Clyde and Craig, and to an extent Kenny".

He thinks a moment why did he make friends with Bradley? At first he felt sorry for him seeing how badly beat up he was, but that soon changed as soon as he started talking to him. The moment Tweek heard his voice he was hooked. He was unique. But that still didn't explain why he liked him. Lots of kids were unique. There was just something about Bradley. Tweek couldn't place a finger on it, and it wasn't because of his disability ether. That only added to his intrigue.

"Ah, I don't know I just…gah".

Bebe giggled at her blonde headed friend. "That's fine sometimes we don't why we like someone. Like me and Wendy we got nothing in common. Oh  looks like were here. Good a place as any ta start looking I guess".

The girl parks her little pink hybrid in the malls parking lot and casts a bright smile at Tweek. She sure was nice he would have to remember to thank her. Bebe didn't have to do this after all but that was Bebe for you peppy and kind.

It was fucking cold the sun would rise in a couple hours. Icy wind blew snow through the empty streets. Tweek saw that Bebe was shivering in that skimpy red dress of hers.

"Gah here". Tweek wrapped his denim jacket around the girl's shoulders. I know it's not very warm but it's better than nothing".

"Thanks"she whispered.

"Jesus I think we should split up and meet back here in an hour. Text me if you find anything".

The hour was almost up, Tweek walked through desolate streets blowing with wind and snow. Nobody was anywhere even the bars were closed at this hour so there was no asking around.

FUCK his fist collided with a wooden telephone pole that was dry and cracked. Splinters dig in just under the skin.  A pain rolled up Tweek's  spine. _" **Stupid pole**_ ". He was bleeding, but wait the droplets of red that soaked into the pure white snow at his feet weren't his. They formed a trail that led across the street. He followed them shielding his eyes from the harsh blowing snow, it was sure coming down hard. Once he took his arm away from his face he was in front of a park, and there in front of him was a familiar little figure rocking back and forth on a rusty swing singing a little tune to himself.

"GAH BRADLEY", he shouted across the street.

When the sound reached Bradley's ears he bolted for an old pirate ship that lurked ominously in the background terror etched on his face. In the confusion his foot got caught in the rubber seat, and he fell flat on his face, wet little rocks embedding themselves into his cheek. Bradley's forehead and jaw was muddy and numb. When he saw Tweek getting closer he panicked letting out a little squeak.

"Stop err were you going".

He crawled, just a little more and he'd be safe and sound in his little ship were he and Kevin use to play pirate.

Tweek stood over Bradley's back staring down at him. Bradley shifted onto his back wriggling around in the cold soil. He covered his face with his forearm guarding himself from Tweek's gaze.

"Err Jesus what you doing", Tweek pulled him up by the wrist.  _ **What the fuck's wrong with you huh**_ , why the hell would you run away in the middle night".Bradley said something so softly Tweek could barely here it.

"Let go".

"Stop thrashing around so much, I'm just trying to help. Oh  god your face, you look gross what happened".

Bradley pressed all his weight into the gravel, pulling back as hard as he could he was losing his footing to the slippery pebbles. Tweek wouldn't let go of his arm. A foot grinds into Tweek's red converse. Tweek cringed. In all the struggling the heel of Bradley's palm jutted up bashing Tweek in the face. Left dazed he lets go letting Bradley drop to the ground. He brushes his fingertips over his nose. Blood. Tweek just stood there frozen rubbing the red between the pads of his fingers. He laps at the blood on his hand salty and coppery. Yes this was his blood alright he knew the taste from the various fights over the years. When finally he broke free from the shock that such a weak looking kid made him bleed Bradley was already dragging himself into the underbelly of the broken down metal ship. Without thinking Tweek dived and grabbed at his new friends ankle slowly dragging him out.

"Let go, let me go"!

"Ouch, ouch would you stop kicking me that hurts".

With one final back thrust to the head Bradley knocked Tweek on his back and huddles into the corner of the inner ship.

Annoyed but not angry Tweek wiped off dirt and blood from his temple and eye .

"Bradley Jesus come on out of there".

"No, go away you'll be mad".

"No I won't. Please don't make me come in there I'm afraid of the dark. Gah and it's so dark and cramped in there oh sweet Jesus".

"No just go away"!

"Err that's it".

Tweek crawled into the dark cavern knees crunching on gravel. It was dark and he couldn't see five feet let alone five inches in front of his face. The person he was looking for came into focus. Bradley was huddled in the corner his knees drawn to his chest, shivering. Tweek wished he hadn't given his jacket to Bebe Bradley only had a sweater on, and he was freezing.

"I'm not mad okay man. Jesus your cold can I um… you know hold you to keep you warm and stuff".

He didn't answer or look at Tweek he just kept his face buried in his knees. so Tweek assumed that was a yes. He inched closer to him slipping his arm underneath his and hugging him close. Bradley shacked against him.

"Man please talk to me. Just tell me why you ran away you could have died out here its freezing".

Slowly he lifted his head still hiding his face with his hand. Tweek noticed his sparkly nail polish was scraped and pealing off. Gently Tweek coasted him to lower his hand. He could feel the rage start to build in the pit of his stomach when he saw that sweet face. Bradley still had the bruise from when they first meet, but now he had a pretty deep cut on his temple coated with caked on blood. Bradley's sweater was pulled up high around his neck he was trying to hide something. But Tweek could see the tips of  bruises peek up near his jaw. Bradley sealed his eyes shut  _ **hard**_  as Tweek pealed back the collar to reveal the most hideous mark branded on his throat in the shape of hand prints. Someone tried to choke him.

"-Jesus Christ- who did that. Tweek petted Bradley's cheek, the blonde gave him the sadist look.

Softly he choked out "Brandon".

 _"_ **_AH I"LL KILL HIM_ ".**

He grabbed Tweek's arm and shook his head.

Tweek couldn't understand how Bradley couldn't want to murder Brandon. If it was him he would devise the most awful excruciating torture ever imagined. But Bradley was kind, and tough there wasn't a hateful bone in his entire body.

"You still haven't told me why you ran away?"

He squeezed Tweek's hand in his and weakly came out, "Please don't be mad, you're gonna be mad".

"Gah stop thinking I'm always angry at you cus I'm not. Just tell me".

"I like you a lot. Way more than a friend should. I'm so sorry. I was drunk you warned me not to drink but I did anyways. I did something so gross to you and I know someone as great as you  ** _could never_ , **ever want to be with a little nut job like me. You can hate me if you want or hit me I wouldn't blame you".

"You want me to hit you?" He held Bradley up by the scruff of his collar. Bradley shook a little and scrunched his eyes shut. "Ahh I was just joking you think I'm some sort of monster I'd never hit you". Tweek squeezed back and trembled. He swallowed hard pulling the little body against him.

"I-I like you too... Can I kiss you".

Bradley nodded tightening his grip around Tweek.

"Oh Jesus". He was so cold his teeth were chattering, but it felt  ** _so good, so right_  **having his permission this time. It was different than with Bebe her lips were soft and full, and Bradley's were rough and chapped. It didn't feel bad it felt just as good maybe better.

Bradley still shivering yanked at Tweek's hair causing a moan. He pulled the spazzy boy close warping his arms around his neck. His wet tongue started to explore the roof of Tweek's mouth.Tweek flinched. Small fingers slipped under Tweek's waistband teasing at the curve of his spine.

"Jesus man". He wiped off a string of saliva that linked their wet kiss streaming off Bradley's jaw.

With a tilt of his head Bradley smiled giggling a bit. "Mmm Tweek tastes like coffee".

"Come on I'm taking you home".

There they stood outside Bradley in front of Tweek looking up at him, snow trickling down getting caught in both their hair, piling in patches of white on their cloths. All of a sudden Bradley's knees became weak and he fell to the snow covered ground. "Put me down, put me down", he hollered kicking at Tweek's ankles.

"Stop it man, you can't even stand. I have to carry you. – _God_ \- your stubborn".

Bradley's house wasn't too far from here and the frightened blonde on Tweek's shoulders was starting to calm. His shivering had died down and his heart rate was steadying as his legs encased around Tweek's waist, head resting on his protectors shoulders.

"I don't get it, Tweek said pulling Bradley a bit higher on his back his hands resting gently under Bradley's thighs, why didn't you go home?"

He sighed. "I got lost", is all Bradley said.

Tweek didn't press any further since Bradley was just now starting to calm down. He wasn't shaking anymore, and his breathing was normal witch was rare for him. He wasn't about to ruin this, at least they were talking.

"Hello open up got a freezing kid who's gonna die here.  _**Nngh** _ .  _ **Open. Now."** _

**"** Stop Tweek. No one's home, Bradley stopped him from giving the door another swift kick.

"HOILY SHIT, what kind of parents leave their sick mentally challenged son home by himself".

"HEY"!

"Sorry".

"Mom and dad went out tonight, date night I think. I wasn't supposed to go with you guys. Didn't really have permission but I just wanted to spend time with you".

"You should have stayed home".

"Here", he hands Tweek his key.

Once inside Tweek noticed Bradley's house was just like all the other houses in town most of the houses in South Park had the same layout.

"Huh is this you"? Tweek picked up a silver frame and raises it above his head so the boy on his shoulders could see. "You look happy".

"Yup that's me. I hate that picture, I look so lame. I wish Hen would smile more".

The Goth who was in the frame along with her little brother had her arms crossed eyes downcast.

Bradley pulled at his sleeve tightening the grip of his legs around Tweek's thighs just a little bit. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you take me to my room; it's been a rough night. I'd do it myself but can't really stand to well".

Tweek let out a little frown putting back the Frame on the table. "Okay".

"Thanks you're the best Tweek. Hey what happened to your hand?"

Tweek tried to shove it back in his jeans, but Bradley wouldn't have that, he reached down entwining his fingers in Tweek's.

"That looks painful am I hurting you coffee cup?"

Tweek face burned just a little bit, he was so considerate. "N-no I just hit something".

He kissed each and every one of Tweek's bruised knuckles. "You really have to watch your temper mister. You just can't go around hitting stuff like that, you could hurt yourself or worse someone else".

"AHH I can't help it people are such jerks, they get me so mad sometimes like my parents, and Craig they never listen to what I got to say".

"Just promise me you'll try, for me kay".

"Jesus I'll try".

"It's the second door on the right".

Each step that Tweek took up those long spiraling stairs he could feel his heart beat faster, and faster. Bradley, he knew how he felt and he accepted him. He opend up the door to the room, and he was shocked to say the least. Just like him the room was colorful. The walls painted pink on one side yellow on the other. There was a desk in the corner with a night lamp, and lots of drawings pined with scotch tape above on the walls. Unlike him everything was orderly not a thing out of place; it was a bit strange Tweek herd that that most artists were messy.

The feeling of guilt grew even more when he saw the kid's room. He supposed it was pretty normal aside from all the playthings he had. There were multi colored wooden blocks in various colored plastic bins. There were Legos some completed into intricate sculptures, and others half way finished. His room was crawling with stuffed animals in every corner. There was a big stuffed bear on an oak rocker, and a human sized giraffe with a whole bunch of smaller lambs on his bed. And even Bradley's shelves were stuffed with lots of toys, Transformers, DBZ, and some other figures that Tweek recognized. He had a PS4 in the other corner of the room with lots of posters of Final Fantasy, and other RPG's.

Tweek didn't want to ask he most likely knew the answer. Bradley said he didn't have too many friends aside Kevin. This must have been his way of coping with the loneliness; playing with his Toys.

Did he really love Bradley? Argh not that word. He wished he could've fallen for someone a bit more normal. Tweek didn't think he got halve the things he said, and now seeing his room made him see how childlike and innocent? No not innocent " _slow_ " Bradley really was.

"Earth to Tweek could you take me to my dresser over there, I wanna get out of these wet cloths, " _achoo_ " he sneezed. Think I'm starting to catch cold".

"Right". Tweek lifted him off his shoulders letting him down in front of his white dresser pushed up against the wall on the far side of his room. He sat there crossed legged and began to open up the bottom drawer. Slowly he started taking off his wet sweater that clung to his skin. Tweek could feel his face burn again. Bradley had a cute body, he was a bit chunky but his back was toned but somehow lean. He had a healthy complexion. Rosy. Unlike his pasty ass skin.

"Um Tweek could you turn around, Bradley said with a slight turn of his head, he blushing just a little bit to.

"Jesus sorry. I'll be right back".

Tweek sighed closing the door to the room and slid to his butt. "H-hey Bebe its Tweek sorry bout leaving you there".

"What the hell I was worried. I've had to have sent you over fifty texts".

"Oh Jesus, Jesus I'm sorry it's just that I found him. I'm at his house right now".

"Well don't keep me in suspense is he okay, do you want me to come over".

" ** _NO_. ** I mean no he's still a bit jumpy that's all. I'm gonna stay with him until he calms down a bit.

"Well you're the one who sounds jumpy but okay stay safe bae. Call me tomorrow."

When he came back in, Bradley was sitting at the far end of his bed kicking his feet back and forth against the box spring, he was in some light yellow boxers and a bright red FMA t-shirt.

"Hey", he calls out.

"Hey", Tweek calls back.

"Well I better get going, it looks like you're feeling better".

He  had to get out of there. These feelings that he was having for him couldn't be real. He needed time to think, maybe if he left now this would all just go away and they could just be friends. He prayed they could  ** _just be friends._  **The last thing he needed was to be falling for someone like him, like said he was a head case.

"PLEASE, PLEASE don't go, stay with me. Spend the night. I don't wanna be alone not another night alone please"! Bradley dived at him. His meek arms snaring Tweek's ankles, his chin pressed up against the pant of his leg looking longingly at Tweek.

Tweek tried to move dragging Bradley along the carpet with him as he got closer and closer to the door.

"Jesus let go, I can't I got work in the morning."

"NO, NO stay I'll do anything just don't go please. We could you know finish what we were doing earlier".

"FUCK" he was making this hard why did he have to meet him in the first place, but as he looked down on him there on the floor face still bloody and bruised he relented.

"Okay just a little alright, I can't stay too long. Here", Tweek picked up  Bradley's wet sweater that lay on the thick carpet, and brushed it against Bradley's bloody cheek; wiping away the dry blood and dirt. There that's better".

"Thanks"

Bradley grabbed onto Tweek's shirt using it to pull himself up. "This way coffee cup", he took Tweek by the hand bringing him over to the edge of his bed.

"Got you now".

"Oh god what you doing"!

Just like how he charged at Craig he did the same to him landing on Tweek's stomach. Bradley sat there on top of Tweek for a second, gazing deeply into green eyes legs spread. There was something about the giggly blonde that pined his wrists to the bed that made Tweek more nervous. Tweek was quivering more than usual. He couldn't will himself to stop, but as soon as a pair of hands started to entwine themselves in his thick wiry locks he began to calm.

"Um Tweek please don't be so nervous I haven't done anything like this before either". Bradley released his wrists and placed his hand on the back of Tweek's neck pulling him towards him into another hug. He started to nibble on the edge of Tweek's mouth running his tongue over dry lips. Tweek leaned into him supporting the back of Bradley's head with a shaky grip, feeling his soft hair. He opened his mouth to let him take the lead. They stayed like that for a while, Bradley searching every inch of Tweek's mouth with a dripping wet tongue. He broke the kiss a second later, and started licking the side of Tweek's jaw making his way down his neck. It was amazing what Bradley could do with his tongue. Tweek had his eyes shut the entire time making the pleasure that much hotter. What was a wonderful feeling was broken by a new one. A sharp stab pulsed at his neck.

"Ahh you bit me! Is there a mark, oh Jesus I'm gonna have  to cover it up now, what will the kids at school say"!

Bradley didn't seem concerned at all he just flicked the red patch of wet skin with the tip of his tongue and gave it a kiss. "There all better, so I guess you don't like biting".

"Ahh, Tweek went red again. "No... but you can't do that alright".

He nodded.

Tweek groaned snaking his arm underneath Bradley's shirt teasing the tops of his hips. When he went to draw him in for another kiss Bradly was gone dropping down to his knees raking his fingers over Tweek's shirt as he went, a sly little smirk on his face. Tweek swallowed a gasp as Bradley undid Tweek's buckle and popped the first two buttons to his jeans. He waited to see if he had permission just like before. Tweek nodded frantically, and Bradley pulled the paints down to the ankles.

Just looking at this beautiful person in between his legs made Tweek half hard. Bradley grazed his teeth and ran his tongue over Tweek's clothed erection.Tweek wiggled a bit into a sitting position his legs dangling over the edge of Bradley's bed. Feeling teeth against his dick like that made him explode. He let his head roll back against his shoulders twisting his hands through Bradley's hair. Bradley panting,  hooked the elastic band of his tall friends boxers under his teeth and pulled. They slide against the contours of Tweek's thighs down onto the floor to join the pants. His dick popped out and Bradley took it in his hands twisting it, rubbing the underside on his cheek.

He was touching his dick this is what Tweek wanted ever since these feelings started to surface, but he didn't think it would feel this good, the peach fuzz on Bradley's cheek was enough to make him come right there and then, it was a thousand times better than he could have ever imagined.

"Oh Jesus Bradley"!

Tweek's needy sigh was not lost on him. Bradley tongues up Tweek's cock pressing his lips on the head careful watching every twitch and shiver on Tweek's face. He coughed into his fist, and in a husky voice trying to sound more manly he said "You like it when I use my tongue like that". Tweek closed his eyelids tight a broken moan leaving his throat, he nodded desperately, his face burning hot from embarrassment. Giving it a few more pumps Bradly paused over the head, and opens up his mouth. He sucked on the tip looking up to see the pleasure written across Tweek's shaky features. Now he would drop his eyes to the task in front of him taking more of Tweek in, as much as he could. As Bradley started bobbing his head his hand made its way up snaking underneath Tweek's shirt crawling up his chest to tease at the pale buds that lied beneath. The other reached down slipping past his own waistband , fingers bushing against his hips down to prod at his entrance; Tweek never once leaving his mind.

No not this Tweek couldn't take it, why was Bradley so good at this. Out of sheer desperation of the velvety warm lips around his cock his hips jut up thrusting back into the teen on his dick, his whole body convulsing with pleasure like ice melting on a hot summer day. His breath ragged and broken Tweek tried to hold back a needy moan. His hands still in Bradley's hair tightened, and he pushed the head in his lap down further on his hardness; holding the puny teen there. Bradley didn't seem to mind too much aside from some wriggling. Bradley was magic or something, with a simple flick of a tongue Bradley had Tweek aching back his back. Tweek fiercely whipped  back his head against the bed taking Bradley's hair along with it, shooting his load down his friend's throat. Bradley's hand racked across Tweek's chest when Tweek pulled back and landed on the the bed, nails digging into Tweek's skin leaving red claw marks.

 _"_ ** _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry._  **I didn't mean to pull your hair so hard. Oh god you choking I didn't mean to jizz in your mouth like that. Ahh it's just that thing you did with your mouth… oh god"!

Seeing Bradley wipe off the mess smeared on his face with his wrist made Tweek realize how gorgeous he was. He tried focusing on not focusing on how much he loved this short pipsqueak.

He loved him.

But he couldn't tell him though with him keeling between his legs pumping his dick was the best time.

"That's alright I'm better, just wasn't expecting that; that's all. It wasn't that bad actually just a bit gooey".

Tweek helped wipe away the cum from his eye with the sleeve of his shirt. He didn't want to leave him unsatisfied so he slid his hand down Bradley's boxers to feel his hardness; it was just begging to be jerked so he gave him a few good pumps. Bradley shook and trembled hopping on Tweek's lap wrapping his legs around his waist. "AH Tweek i think i'm gonna come"! Tweek took his hand back out, and looked at it a second wiping off the stickiness on his sleeve, and before he knew it they found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms surrounded by a bed overflowing with stuffed lambs. Bradley was cuddled up against him his head resting on Tweek's chest listening to his erratic heartbeat. Bradley's hand reached up to feel Tweek's stubble that was just now starting to come in, and suddenly Bradley came out with it. "I love you Tweek". Does this mean were boyfriends now coffee cup?"

"Oh god too much pressure let's just see were this go's okay".

He waited until Bradley fell asleep before parting the hair on his forehead and giving it a genital kiss.  _I'm sorry I have to go please don't hate me, I'm not ready just yet to love you back. I'm sorry. I… have to think things over, please wait._

Tweek put on his shoes giving the staircase were the person his heart was aching for lied, but when he turned around there was a black hair girl baring his exit. She flicked ash off her long cigarette holder blowing smoke in his face.

"So your gonna fuck my brother and leave".


	5. Home is were the hurt is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took along while but i'm splitting this chapter up it was getting a bit long.

"Harder do it harder, _-uh- faster"._

"No Tweek what if it hurts"!

"It won't hurt, err do it"!

"Okay if you're sure".

Tweek's face was red and hot he wiped away sweat from his brow his forehead sticky and damp. Strands of thick bleach blonde hair cling to his face. He felt it thrust.

"Oh I knew this would happen you hurt".

Tweek gripped his stomach brushing away a trickle of blood from the side of his lip.

"I'm fine let's take five man".

"S _on_ " your little friends a great fighter".

"Err thanks Jimbo he is pretty tough".

It was five pm on a Sunday the gym was pretty much abandoned except for the two of them,  and Jimbo who went off to fetch them some drinks that Tweek had ordered beforehand. Ever since that fight in 3rd grade Tweek would come here to let off steam, pound way the stress of the week. And this week he decide to take Bradley along. Fuck he could hit hard just one punch had him on his knees gasping for breath. The two of them went over to the bench near the weight area. Bradley took off his boxing gloves letting them rest on the carpet beside them, then with a beaming voice he asked it.

"Thanks for bringing me here and teaching me to fight and everything. But you still haven't answered me. You know I really like you, could we go on a real date".

"Ahh what the hell is wrong with you", he coughed.

She eyed him flicking hot embers from her cigarette on the welcome matt.

Henrietta's cold menacing gaze dug deep into Tweek making him feel small.

 _"Listen here you stoner pot head_ " I know what you did in my brother's room", she shouted.

"What oh god we didn't do anything! Tweek panicked swallowing down his guilt. She couldn't of known he doubled checked nobody was in there.

"Oh is that right", she took out here phone and swipes the screen. "Ah… ah ah hum", she coughs clearing her throat and began reading.

 _Oh ominous queen of darkness you'll never guess what your little bro is doing to that twitchy Tweek kid in his room._ "Do you want me to continue?" Henrietta smirked.

"N-NO don't", Tweek choked out. Ahh why do care what we did, it's not like you even care about him".

Henrietta's eyes narrow as she clutched the pentagram around her neck.

"EXCUSE ME BUT FUCK YOU! I care about my brother. I suppose I just don't want him to know. Don't think you know me because I always keep an eye out for him. You think I would leave him all by himself with no one here. Pete and Michael are always keeping tabs on him, I even have a special tracking app on his phone". Her mascara began to smear. You don't know how much I worried tonight, his phone must have died… I don't know. SO DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT I DON'T LOVE HIM. Just look out that window. Well go ahead do it."

That sounded more like an order, but Tweek swallowed  his fear and did what she said, she was terrifying. He looked were she pointed and there in the branches of a bare tree was a kid with black hair; the fringe dyed red, a pair of binoculars in his grip. So that's how she knew. Somehow Tweek found the courage to talk back.

" ** _AHH SPY!"_** You should be thanking me or something, I'm the one who brought him back. Jesus if it wasn't for me he would've frozen to death out there".

She sighed "I'm happy you brought him back. And I couldn't care less about who my brother screws around with, but I can't stand a sneaky bastard " _who leaves_ in the middle of the night". "You insecure or what". Henrietta grabbed him by the shirt and throws him against the door. Tweek's already shaky demeanor started to crack like chips of old paint as the Goth gazed into him. He knew she was right.

"You don't know what you're talking about man". I didn't do anything he's the one who came on to me. Plus (Tweek furrows his brow. ) You're doing a pretty shit job at keeping tabs on him. Haven't you seen how badly beat up he is?"

What was wrong with her, who does she think she is being pissed off at him. He didn't ask for Bradley to do that, but then again he didn't stop him either. He'll admit it he was a bit of a jerk, but she's a bigger jerk. If she really cared about her brother how come she didn't get off her fat ass and do something.

She flicked what wasleft of her cigarette on the ground, grinding it into the tile with her heel. "I assume your referring about Brandon. " _You dumb fuck_ ". I do my best, but what the hell am I supposed to do about that. In case you haven't noticed that dumb jock the star of the football team even if I told the school they'd just sweep it under the rug".

Tweek rose his finger as if to protest, then she came out with it. In a belittling childlike tone she said. " _What's wrong twitchy doesn't like to get his dick sucked"._

Discomfort was written all over his face at those word, he loved Bradley but he couldn't let anyone know they were together. That discomfort was amplified a thousand fold when she grabbed his crouch and squeezed.

" ** _AHHH OH JESUS LET GO_** ". Henrietta covered his mouth with her hand; all the while Tweek's eyes widening.

"Here's what's going to happen " _friend"._ Ether you and my brother are going to brake it off, or you're going to treat him right and take him on a date. If you don't I'm going to castrate you. Now " _get out_ " you disgust me".

"What's with all the noise down here? Bradley stood at the top of the stairwell rubbing the sleep from his eyes, that dumb duck in his grip plopping on each step as he descends. Hen what are you doing here, and Tweek do have to go already".

"Go back to bed twat".

"Just let me say goodnight to Tweek".

Tweek's stomach cramped when Bradley's arms encircle around his torso. The look of disgust the boy's sister gave him only grew. She grunted quickly turning her head away. He was making this so hard, every time Bradley touched him his feelings would only grow stronger along with his urges.

"Tomorrow maybe?"

He pulls at his hair and in a quavering voice Tweek said, "Yeah sure… tomorrow."

Back at the gym Bradley looked at him. "Tweek, can we I mean go out on a date. I bet we could have a good time at the movies, or the arcade would be fun".

That voice still rang in his head " _ether break it off with him, or threat my brother right"._ What was he going to say it killed him , but it had to be done." Without a single shiver Tweek said "We can't do this. It looked someone had ripped the boys' heart out of his beating chest and stomped on it.

"Did I do something wrong. I-I thought you liked me. I ruin everything", Bradley's breath became heaver and heaver in his panic. He put the glass of lemonade down on the bench next to him, and stood up slamming his head the white bricked wall. _Slam, Useless, Crack, Pathetic, thump, child._ "Stupid Bradley, you're so stupid, he said over and over.

Tweek pulled him away from the wall. He couldn't take seeing this , it was too similar to when he was a kid when he Would slam his head against their kitchen table. **_"STOP IT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT"!_**

Tears were welling up in Bradley's eyes. Is it because what I did, I knew you wouldn't like it".

"No-no we just can't it's not because of anything you did".

"I don't get it, I love you so much. Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Gah no. It not natural… I mean you know how the people in this town are".

Bradley just didn't want to let him go his breathing accelerated , and he bit down on his fingertips when the words left his mouth. He was in pain and Tweek could see it in his eyes.

What Bradley suggested was risky if they were found out it would be over for Tweek.

"I-It could be o-our little secret… p-please I'll do anything, anything you want just let me be with you". If he decided to do this there was no going back , Tweek knew it was about to get a whole lot more painful for Bradley, there could be no public displays of affection, no hand holding, and especially no dates. He wasn't sure if someone as affectionate and caring as Bradley could take it. There was no other way he could already here the voice of a certain someone in his head. It was over , his life that is if anyone found out. So he didn't hesitate to be firm with him. Tweek grabbed him by the shoulders of the baggy sweats they give you to train at this gym, and shook him franticly. He quickly looked around making sure no one was watching. "AHH OKAY BUT YOU CANT TELL . Tweek pants. No one can find out no one. Jesus man I don't what I'd do if that happened".

I know what you're thinking his friends most likely knew, especially Craig since every now and then Craig would hit on him but it would seem Craig's insecurity were rubbing off on Tweek. At this point there was just speculation on that subject. Tweek wouldn't and couldn't take any chances here, even if it was with his friends.

* * *

 

It had been a week and he couldn't stop crying. He was the one who suggested it, but he thought he could change Tweek's mind. All Bradley wanted was to hold Tweek's hand, go on dates, and do sweet couple things together. But now Tweek wouldn't even let Bradley touch him without being shoved away. Why couldn't he show the whole world how much he loved Tweek. Every time he asked he was meet with nothing but silence from the tall teen. He could still remember those horrible words _"It wasn't natural"_. Bradley sniffled back tears his face red. _How could it not be natural when you love someone?_ Tweek didn't seem to complain when he had his hand down his paints jacking him off; Bradley screaming his name. He was making Tweek sound abusive witch really wasn't the case, Tweek treated him well. Those nifty boxing moves he learned really came in handy. And it was thanks to him he was getting close to Clyde, Craig, and Token. Those guys were funny they fought like an old married couple. Now he could defend himself if his bully tried anything. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, Bradley hated hurting people. It was strange but since that night Brandon had all but ignored him. Every time he tried to say hi or look at him he'd run away, it was bizarre.

For the first time since Bradley meet Tweek he actually felt lonelier. He just wished Tweek was more secure about himself, Bradley was sure nobody would judge him.

"How's my favorite little blonde".

He didn't even remember coming into the doctor's office.

"What's wrong son your sweating bullets?"

He walks over to the divan and wrung his hands, could he tell him? Tweek said tell no one.

"Bradley this is a safe place everything here is just between you and me, strictly confidential".

"It's about Tweek were um friends now, his face heats up when he said it. I did what you said I opened up to him and …"

Somehow Wilhelm knew before he could even finish.

"You have feelings for this Tweek don't you".

"No, no oh gosh, yeah I do, but how did you guess".

"Oh I didn't guess. Judging from the last time the way you'd light up simply by saying his name it was clear. You shouldn't feel awkward about it, it's perfectly natural".

Bradley looks down and started to tug at his shirt.

"No maybe there something wrong with me, I think Tweek might be disgusted by me".

After all he did say it wasn't natural..

"Why, what did Tweek say"?

After sever attempts of trying to explain, gasping and bittersweet tears Bradley eventual confides in the adult.

Wilhelm pushed up his glasses and began. "Well there could be many things that could account for his odd behavior, after all we don't know what Tweek's home life is like".

Home life, home life that's right he didn't really know what his home life was like. Tweek never talked about himself come to think of it.

"What about these honey".

"Yeah sure those are nice mommy".

Bradley sat in the shoe store still too distracted. He supposed the Doctor was right Tweek wouldn't treat him like this for no reason. His mom went to go see if they had them in his size. A moment later she was back with Clyde at her beck and call. He couldn't help himself he ran up to Clyde and gave him a big hug; he loved Clyde.

"Clyde I missed you".

"Hey bro getting new shoes I see. I'm supposed to help you try them on".

"Sure".

Clyde knelt down helping the blonde take off his shoes, and slipped on the pair of pink sneakers.

"You sure like bright colors, you want me to tie them up for you"?

"Yes please".

"So little bro  haven't seen you around. You sure been hanging with Tweek a bunch. I've seen a pic of your art project, your good. You should have seen the painting are twitchy little pal did of you, looks like a Picasso. Well at least he's trying. Hey what's wrong, you look sad"?

"Nothing Clyde".

"Yah know B-man I get off of work in five, wanna go to taco-bell we can talk about what's eating you"?

"Ye ye that  be awesome", he looked to his mom for permission his palms pressed together in a payer.

"Well I suppose that would be fine as long as you bring him back before dinner", Mrs. Biggle said.

Clyde made a clicking sound and shoots Bradley's mom an okay with a waggle of his finger. "Gotcha Mrs. B.

"Clyde I've known a while now you and Bradley use to play super hero when you were eight, it's "Martha".

"Oh that's right. We were such dorks back then. Let's go B-man".

"Um Clyde you look really good in your uniform", Bradley said staring at his friend on the opposite side of the Booth.

" _Hum mmhhagtataa_ "

"You're funny try saying that without stuffing your face".

"Oh right _ha ha_ I said I look lame in this, but dad said I have to " _argh_ ". But enough about that you didn't tell me what's got you so down".

Bradley stared down at his trey taking small bites of his supreme crunch looking out the window, staring at some crows pecking at scraps of food on a bench.

"Dude you okay", Clyde reached over and pats his friend on the shoulder. Bradley flinched.

"Ouch"

Bradley rubbed his arm. "Yeah it's nothing. I can't say, someone I'll get mad if I do".

"Tweek right"

"No, no...well. How"?

Clyde put his Pepsi down and shaked his head. "If it's one thing I know it's Tweek, known him ever since we were little. He gets like that sometimes. I've known you couple weeks now. Is there anything going on between you two"?

"No Tweek's a good boyfriend. _OH I MEAN  friend oh God"!_

"You're blushing. I knew it. That Jittery Blonde; I knew he liked you". Wait what's wrong".

Bradley gnawed on his nails placing his palm over his chest.

"I think I should go, Bradley tried to dart out of his booth but Clyde bared his exit sticking his leg in the aisle. I'm not supposed to talk to you he said so. Oh no I've already said too much, if he finds out then that's it. Please don't tell Clyde please".

Again he slipped past so close to the exit. But just like Bradley hugged him Clyde did the same.

"My friends say I give great hugs. Don't cry your gonna make me cry", Clyde said as he saw tears in the teens eyes. " _Here comes the waterworks"._

Everyone in the place stared at them and when a couple with two little kids walk by and saw Bradley with his arms around Clyde his face smothered in his shoulder Clyde gave the bitch the bird. Something he picked up from his blue hatted friend.

The couple gave them dirty looks.

"Excuse me how dare you. Two boys your age shouldn't be touching in public like that. Not in front of my little ones".

"Were not doing anything wrong its just a hug. Can't you see my friend is sad here? Come on b-man let's leave this bitch and her brats".

"You can't talk to my wife like that"!

"Whatever loser, you may go away now; shoo, shoo". Clyde waved them off as he and Bradley Sat back down. Clyde not one to let some homophobic pricks shoo him away. Now where were we before we were so " _rudely" interrupted_? Oh yes that's right, Tweek. Why you not hanging with him?

Bradley gazed up , "I think he thinks I'm gross".

"That idiot, Tweek, Tweek, Tweek that insecure bastard. Sure he has an excuse but..."

"Excuse?"

Clyde pressed his cheek to the cold table his head tilted in the vicinity of Bradley. He sighed. "Yeah my bro comes from a hella religious family, even mention the word gay around him and he flips. Hey don't think you did anything gross that stuff perfectly natural".

 _" Natural"_ there was that word again . No that couldn't be Tweek had to be ashamed of him that had to be it, but what did Clyde mean?

"Religious"?

"Yeah somehow he's got it stuck in his head that liking dudes is wrong. I blame his dad he's a total freak, control freak that is. His mom cool she could care less. I'm gonna have to have a little talk with are dear friend Tweek".

Bradley bites his fingers and almost screamed.

"No", I said you can't do that, then he'll find out I told".

Clyde scratched his scrappy hair.

" _Fine_ " but I'm still going to talk to him. Don't worry, don't worry I won't mention you. Anyways wanted to ask. Me Tweek, Toke, and of course Craig are going on a little " _shall we say escapade"_ this weekend. You're a pretty cool dude. Well how about it"?

Bradley thought about it long and hard, but ultimately he decided for it. A break from all this drama is exactly what  he needed. But in the back of his mind the words home life stood out in his brain.

* * *

 

The raping of wood could be heard throughout the whole house, and there was no mistaking it Tweek knew exactly who it was. His stomach cramped when tired feet slouched into the house. His father. Richard hung up his hat and coat and pinched the bridge of his nose rubbing his eyes. Like usual it was late when his mother greeted him.

"Dear how was your day".

"Leanne please it's been a long night", Richard said.

He hadn't even finished hanging up his things when his father addressed him. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah err yeah it's all done dad".

"Hey dad", Tweek quickly stammered out casting his eyes at his father only to bring his gaze back down to his feet.

"What", He said folding up his lab coat.

"A new friend of mine been teaching me to draw. Look".

Richard took the book from his son.

He frowned immediately." Enough, Richard sighed throwing the thing on the ground. He pressed his finger to his son's chest pushing him back. Stop. Wasting. Your time. These hobbies are pointless. All that matters are your studies. Do you want to end up a useless member of society like those mindless creatures I treat at work".

Richard slumped into his brown leather chair and ran his hands through his thick curly hair.

"What's all this", he circled his finger around his other hand gesturing to Tweek's nails.

"Nothing", Tweek quickly hid his hands in the pockets of his cardigan.

"Oh stop it Richard all the boys are doing that. I know you're tired but stop saying such hateful things. If you forgotten Tweek was like one of those mindless creatures", Leanne said encircling the drawstrings of her apron around her wrist.

"Well we took care of that. _"Didn't we"._

If Bradley could hear him his teeth would cringe. Nothing was ever enough, no matter what he did. He could never make his dad proud. Tweek thought he would at least be happy he was doing something productive, but no it was all school for him. Always pressured to get straight A's. His dad once told him if he didn't get into college then he'd better look for a new family. School was " _so much pressure"._ One look at his dad and he knew he was nothing but a disappointment. The man was the psychologist at Meadowbrook's Hospital for the mentally ill. Huh it was so ironic and laughable to Tweek. He wanted him to be a psychologist, to excel in his studies. But like the patients he treated and viewed as worthless members of society, he was born like that too. With various symptoms of anxiety among other things. His dad wouldn't accept it. He must've treated him with a dozen or so experimental drugs that he would bring back from the lab. He wasn't about to have a son like him, who would bring shame to his precious reputation and family. The whole town would have a laugh at that; the smartest man in town having a useless peon as a son.

Tweek bit his tongue.

"I'll have you know Tweek's new friend is like the patients you treat".

"Another inferior mind".

She frowns at that.

" _Ahh_ " Stop it he's not inferior I lov..." Tweek couldn't finish. His dad high standards wouldn't allow it. Even if he wanted to , he wouldn't let him date anyone. School, school, school everything was school. Richard would often say relationships were meaningless, that they would just distract him from his studies. Tweek didn't even want to go to college, a nice slow pace job in a garden shop was good enough for him.

He didn't know what to do. Richard definitely wouldn't approve of Bradley. He already blamed his mom for how he was born, an accident, a curse. He wouldn't approve. He was so strict they haven't missed a day of church; - _well ever_ -. And the way he would look at him whenever he would see a cute boy at church made Tweek want to cry.

It wasn't fair, even if his mom accepted him which there was no doubt that she would. Tweek could never be with Bradley. He could hear his father's words now.   _You're throwing away your life, there's no future with a person like that. Inferior and gay, which makes you even worse for being with a person like that._ That's exactly what he'd say.

"You what"? Richard raised his tone.

"Gah Nothing I'm going to my room now".

"Tweek you haven't even had dinner yet ", His mom tapped her heels as her son dashed upstairs slamming the door behind him.

"Look what you did, you upset him. You know how sensitive Tweek can be".

"Let the boy brood".

An hour or so went by and still Tweek held himself up in his room. He heard a knock. Little grunts escaped his throat as Tweek wiped back tears. "C-come in".

"I brought you some of my key lime pie you like so much".

He sighed.

"Mom why is dad like that. He used to be so... uh happy and loved his job. Now he's so cynical. I don't want to do well in school, err it's too much pressure".

Mrs Tweak sits down on the bed next to him.

"I don't know, but when I first meet your father he was so full of life. And the dreams he had _"oh my"_. He wanted to rid us of the curse that is mental illness. The magic in her voice fades. But it seems when one grows older the spark of life goes with it, replaced by mediocrity. Don't worry you're not your father". She patted Tweek's head and took his empty plate as she exited the room.

Tweek sealed his eyes biting his knuckles resisting the urge to cry. He wanted Bradley. His fingers slid on the sleek surface of his phone. He hoped he'd be awake. He didn't trust texts so Tweek found himself making a kik so they could talk. Tweek's lips curved into a smile when he saw Bradley name; " _Got milk_ ", a picture of a berry swimming in a bowl of Cereal.

 _Coffeecup: Man can I come over_.

_Gotmilk: what's wrong?_

_Coffeecup: Tell u when I get there. Please ;(_

_Gotmilk: course get your but over here mister._

* * *

 

His heart was beating like crazy when his phone rang jostling several pencils off his nightstand. When Bradley saw the canary pop up on his screen he knew it was Tweek. The last thing he wanted at this point was to talk,with how he'd been making him feel.

But when Bradley saw the frantic texts pop across his screen he sighed.

He felt like throwing up, it was like an animal had crawled down his throat and died, but still Bradley sat there on his bed grasping his knees. It hadn't even been twenty minutes since he got the texts when he heard rustling outside his window.

With a heavy heart he saw the teen tapping on glass. Wearing those skinny jeans _-as usual-_ , and a beige cardigan with chocolate buttons.

"Hi".

Hey", Tweek said twisting his forearm in jerky movements.

His face was red and he was shaking more than usual.

"Is your sister here or um… your parents"?

"No I'm here by myself again. What's wrong you don't look so good? Wanna watch a movie or something".

"Nngh yeah", he said softly.

As it played Tweek kept on nuzzling Bradley's neck his stomach pressed up against the shorter boy's back. "Why do you make me feel this way, Bradley", Tweek chocked out putting his arms under Bradley's shoulders over his star wars pajamas. He didn't want Tweek touching him, but eventually Bradley stopped fighting it. His boyfriend hadn't touched him all week, and he craved his shaky fingers. At least this way he would stop breathing so heavily. No Tweek wasn't his boyfriend he didn't know what Tweek was to him, but he knew they were something more than friends. Without realizing it the sound of the TV fluttered trough the room; phasing in and out through thin walls. Bradley found himself lying face down, head hanging over the end of his bed. His stomach pressed against Tweek's, hands rubbing Tweak's shuttering foot through the white fabric of his sock.

"Quit it, quit it I'm trying to watch"! Bradley pouted. Tweek stopped, but yet again his wandering hands slipped under Bradley's waistband. Slowly tugging the fabric of his pajamas off. Bradley ignored it. It felt good having Tweek Trail his palms over his thighs. His touch made the nausea abit better. It was strange Tweek never touched him like this, he always needed some sort of excuse to lay his hands on him. This time he wasn't so subtle. He hooked a nail in the elastic and peeled off the orange cloth of Bradley's boxers, sliding them down his hips, past Bradley's ankles. Bradley felt the rough hand cup his ass.

-"What are you doing?-, he craned his head back shock in his voice. " _Ahh"!_  Bradley felt it slip in.

"Err you like how that feels".

"Uh huh"!

Just as he was about to say something, anything the second digit slipped inside, spreading him open. Bradley's face must have been redder than a tomato as he buried his flushed cheeks in his pillowcase. Tweek saw him clutching down at the ends of his bed skirts twisting them around his wrists.

"Dame you're… _"warm_ ". I'm not hurting you am I"? Tweek said it in such a caring nervous way, and how his eyes would quiver Bradley knew Tweek was worried about him.

Bradley raised his head and gave a small shutter, face sticky with sweat. It didn't feel bad he never had anything inside him before. It stung a little, but as long as Tweek was the one doing it, it be okay.

He was so sweet. Even if Tweek was a bit rough with him he always went slow encouraging him everything would be okay. Now he remembered why he fell for him, even if he felt awful around him now. Somehow every time he second doubt himself Tweek would find a way to make him feel better. It was so scary how much he loved him, and how much he needed him. Tweek placed a lose grip on Bradley's thighs and pulled his bottom half up on his face, the backs of his knees tucked under Tweek's arms.

Tweek's hands were rough as ragged gnawed on nails dug into Bradley, spreading him wider.

 _"Tweek licked his lips_ ".

Bradley felt him dip his head, his warm tongue brushing his most sensitive parts. He gasped shuttering and squirming when the wet touch worked its way into him, he felt so strange — partly excited, partly embarrassed. The warm touch explored every inch, teasing Bradley with its jerky movements; all the while Tweek's brow knitted together in unwavering concentration. Bradley pulled at his pajamas and covered his mouth with a palm hiding a gasp. He desperately tried not to squirm biting back a little squeak; he loved how vulnerable Tweek made him feel.

After several fits of ragged breath and muffled cries he began to calm biting down on his fingers. Tweek continued to tease his ass with his tongue . Bradley didn't even have time to feel shocked because Tweek pressed a hand to his quivering stomach heaving the small boy further onto his shaky lips. Tweek made odd sounds like a motor boat increasing the movement of his lips and tongue. Then he slinked an arm around Bradley's waste, unsteady fingers grabbed hold of his arousal sending bolts of pure pleasure up Bradley's spine, and straight to his dick. He squeaked, little sounds of bless escaping through clenched teeth.

"You like how I taste", Bradley smirked panting heavily, drool dripping down his chin, too lost in ecstasy to even register what he was saying.

" _–Jesus-"!_ Tweek bit his lip, and tilted his green eyes up from Bradley's trembling base to see a desperate boy struggling to form words.

Tweek must have been practicing Bradley thought because he was making him feel " _amazing_ ".

Tweek began  to trail a finger down the dip in Bradley's spine.

"Ahh" you move around a lot", he said lifting Bradley off him throwing him onto the semi hard mattress, the springs retorted under his small frame. Tweek's hands sink into the sheets framing the sides of Bradley's face.

Bradley panted looking up into the dominating figures eyes. "W-Well I like it when you do stuff like that", Bradley smiled weakly trying to hide his embarrassment.

Tweek formed an odd smile at that, and brushed long strands of hair from those brown orbs, pressing his forehead against his timid friends.

Swiveling his head to the side he whispers in Bradley's ear.

"Man we're alone now...um you wanna have sex?"

Bradley's eyes too glazed over with lust; he could barely comprehend a thing that Tweek was saying. He gave a slight nod.

All of a sudden Tweek shivered pulling at the buttons of his cardigan.

"Do you, well d-do you want me … you know, I'm good to do either ".

The edges of Bradley's lips hooked into a smile. It be nice to stick his dick in Tweek feel him vibrate and shake, scream and shutter, but he felt so very needy right now, and wanted Tweek to keep making him feel good . He pointed down under the bed.

( _Huff, huff, huff Bradley panted_ ) "There's some lotion under there".

Carefully Tweek rested Bradley down on the pillow, and gazed into those soft hazel eyes. He gulped down the bubble forming in his throat, and blindly felt around for the container. He blinked his eyes, shocked that Bradley would even use the stuff.

"Oh Jesus where is it, where is it", Tweek jerked his hand over his pants, looking for something. Finally he felt it, pulling it out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"Ha ha", condoms. It sure be funny watching you buy condoms."

"Nngh what's that supposed to mean. Safe sex man! Didn't buy em ; swiped off Craig. Now are you sure, it …"

"I'm not a baby so stop treating me like one, beside I trust you".  Bradley said indignantly swinging one arm around Tweek neck, licking up his collarbone and under his jaw. Tweek pushed him back on the small bed; trailing sweet kisses on the side of his neck and over his throat, careful of the bruise. His hands traveled over the squirming blondes arms down his chest, and over his thighs.

Bradley felt the slender fingers crawl underneath his pajama top; brush against his belly. The shirt lifted up over his head. Tweek's touch hurt, but it wasn't his fault, he didn't know. Tweek's brows slanted with worry when he saw the many shades of purple and green that litter Bradley's body, splattered all down his chest, stomach leading down to his groin. Squeezing his hands under the mattress Tweek encased the blonde in his embrace. Bradley's only reaction was to arch back his spine lost in the feeling of Tweek trembling against him.

The feeling of Tweek's wet tongue traveled up Bradley's navel to his throat, leaving scorching trails that brought chills to his very core. Tweek continued to lick and bathe every mark, every bruise, of his abused body, attacking his exposed throat and collarbones, kissing, biting, sucking, making no attempt to be slow or gentle or subtle, and leaving wet red marks. Tweek stopped at the side of Bradley's neck humming soothing words in Bradley's ear. "Gah I'm so sorry. I know I haven't been there for you a lot this week. I'm suck a jerk. I have anxiety I know how you must feel having to sneak around like this, sorry, sorry, sorry".

Bradley placed a finger to Tweek's lips, "shh, shh just fuck me".

Bradley scratched and clawed at lean shoulders tugging at Tweek's sweater, begging for him to take it off. The fleecy soft fabric rubbed against his naked stomach as he felt the bony vertebrae in the teen who roamed down his neck.

With a sigh Tweek complied setting the naked body whose legs wrapped around his hips back down on the bed. Tweek fiddled with the incorrectly fastened buttons and tosses the garment to the floor; alongside the pajamas. " _Finally_ " the damn thing off. When Tweek's done he sees the eager blonde touching himself, stroking his arousal. He frowned tying Bradley's wrists over his head nibbling harshly on his ear.

Bradley enjoyed the harshness, the roughness of Tweek's kisses leaving wet pink marks all down his chest. When Tweek decided to suck on Bradley's nipple taking it in between his teeth Bradley cried out bunching fistful of Tweek's hair. Tweek continued his attack down the Bradley's waistline taking in his cock. All Bradley could do to not scream was  jerk and tear at the dry golden hey that bobbed between his legs.

"I'm gonna cum if ya keep doing that". Bradley said his cheeks hot punk.

Unlike Bradley who was slow and tenuous Tweek Like to work fast. He sucked on the tip tugging at the foreskin between his teeth.

"Coffee cup", Bradley moans out.

Tweek gave Bradley a little smirk as he licked down from the head to the base stopping to fondle his balls grazing them slightly with shaky lips. A laugh gurgled up from Tweek's throat, he loved how easily he could make Bradley lose control. He grabbed onto his cock giving the shuddering guy some quick pumps twisting him in his unsteady grip. The warm warm tongue made its way back to the top, taking in Bradley to the base.

Bradley loved it just loved it, how his mouth hummed on his dick, who needed a vibrator when you had a Tweek. Tweek slowly pulled off of Bradley's cock a sliver of warm saliva streaming off the head like spider web silk. Tweek grinned mischievous grin , his pearly whites gleaming in the blue glow of the television screen that bathed the room.

When Bradley reached down to touch himself again Tweek slapped the palm away. " _Huff_ " it wasn't his fault you just don't leave a guy hanging like that.

"Jesus you're needy tonight".

"Hell yeah I'm needy just stick it in already".

Tweek lifted up Bradley's legs and jam's a pillow under his lower back, quickly grabbing something off the small night table. He shoved it onto Bradley's face.

"My glasses? Tweek you big horn dog, you want me to be a sexy librarian for you. " _Oh Mr. Tweak"_ you brought back your books extra early, as a reward you can do anything you like to me", Bradley giggled and snorted.

"Gah shut up dude", you just look good in them is all", Tweek said playfully jabbing Bradley's arm. Tweek's eyes went wide at the sight of Bradley's dick dripping with pre cum. He ran his palm over the head rubbing the sticky clear liquid between his fingers, smearing it on the boys opening.

Bradley squeezed has his eyes shut. Feeling weak under Tweek's mischievous gaze. One eye peeked open he caught a glimpse of Tweek's cock and the rubber he was rolling over it.

When it first presses between his knees the tip prodding him slightly Tweek grinned , and watched Bradley's breathe hitch, colorful nails gripping at a stuffed kitty cat.

"Stop teasing", Bradley squirmed.

As it push's in between his legs it was hard and wet, Bradley writhes, squirms, his face contorting under the intense pressure. Even with the lotion the pain was blinding. He never experienced anything like this. It was like a searing hot coil in his tummy. "Tweek it hurts I think I have to pee".

Tweek Covered Bradley's mouth.

"I-It I'll be alright".

"Uh ahh!"

Tweek filled him to the very brim, he sank so deep inside he could feel the cold buttons of Tweek's shirt press against his stomach. They stood there in unmoving silence, Tweek looking into the pained expression in Bradley's eyes. Finally when Bradley went limp Tweek pushed deeper into him, Bradley spasmed at each thrust, the warm skin of Tweek's lower stomach rocking against him as he let out small squeaks. The " _burning_ " it hurt, but Tweek didn't let up. He pulled out just to slam back in , and when he did it over and over again it " _finally_ " began to feel good. Bradley could see the Pleasure Tweek got from being inside him it was written all over his face.

"C- Coffee cup, it burns"

"It I'll be alright just ", he reassured.

Bradley bite through clenched teeth, but decided that everything would be okay when Tweek ran his soothing touch over his belly.

It was feeling better now. Bradley impatiently rolls up against Tweek longingly meeting his every thrust, But when Tweek clasped onto the backs of his knees pressing himself against him; smelling his long hair he could feel tears begin to prick in his eyes , and run down his cheeks. The hot perspiration fogging up the lenses of his glasses.

" _ **Oh my god what's wrong**_ , don't do this to me why you crying. Did I hurt you. We can stop!", Tweek said panic in his voice smothering Bradley's forehead with loving kisses.

"You don't like me, I'm ugly. I'm fat. I'm just needy. Someone as hot as you could never like me. That's why you won't let me tell".

Tweek hauled him up (the tiny bed creeked), and collapsed on his back, on the mattress, Bradley's dick bouncing on Tweek's stomach. He was on top of Tweek now, straddling him. Softly Tweek removes his thick framed glasses and cups his cheek.

"Err no more tears man", Tweek said whipping the wetness that poured from Bradley's eyes.

He did love him what was he thinking. Bradley could see it on Tweek's face as he dipped his head down to kiss the edges of his mouth , he could see it in the way Tweek's features twisted with pleasure when he clenched around his cock Tweek enjoying the warmth of his body, and he could even see it when Tweek licked under his jaw eliciting small smiles from Bradley.

But the moment of pure bliss was disturbed by menacing raps on the door, and a voice Bradley grew to fear.

He pulls off Tweek quick and fast which caused a gross sound ,and was quite painful.

"Quick in here"

In an instant Brantley puts on his clothes that lay scattered on the floor, and swings the door to his closet open; tossing Tweek's pants to him.

"Bradley, Bradley", he could hear the voice heavy and harsh through the door.

"What's all this noise", Tweek could hear the figure say as he peeked through the grates in the door, slivers of blue light passing through, streaking across his face.

The guy was huge, and menacing built like a tank. His hairline receding and the way he looked at Bradley made Tweek's eye twitch.

"What are you doing, why are all the lights off, why is your hair so messy, and why are you sweating", He said in an tone.

"No reason dad I was just watching a movie and um... I like to keep the lights off, it makes it more exciting"; well it wasn't exactly a lie.

Tweek watched Brantley keep his head down as he stood there in the middle of the room. Even when Brantley's dad would raise his voice he just stood there quietly staring at his feet.

"What's this? Look at me when I'm talking to you, now what's this".

He closed his eyes and trembles a little before looking up and saying "pills".

"I've had it up to here with you, this bottle almost full, and last week your medication mysteriously disappeared".

"I lost it. My new friends say I don't need that stuff, I don't wanna take em no more".

Tweek's eyes widened, his friends so called father snapped back the container and shoved two pills in his mouth; forcing down the glass of water in hand down Bradley's throat. He fell to his knees hacking, drool dripping down his lip. Bradley looked up, but his father didn't show a hint of remorse. He just twiddled at his raspy beard between thick sausage fingers, shaking his head.

"No more. You're taking your medicine. We're not going through this again, you're squeaking and whining going on one of your little tangents"

"But. D-dad".

"Stop whining act like a man, or do you want people calling you sissy your whole life". The broad adult shakes his brown slacks nudging Bradley off, whose hands wrapped around his leg.

"..."

"What was that"?

"Nothing".

"You said something, what was it".

He gulped down the pain. "You'll be sorry"

"What was that? Speak up".

"I said you'll be sorry", he raised his voice. One day I'll show you my berry powers. Then you'll be sorry". Tweek pulled at his hair his hand hovering over the brass handle. His heartbeat filled the cramped little closet packed with art supplies. Was he just going to sit there while this happened? He couldn't move or breathe his legs felt stiff and frozen like wooden planks.

"You and your hallucinations. There's a time where you have to stop crying. Now be quiet and go to sleep", was the last thing he said before the door slammed shut.

No wonder he had confidence problems and Tweek though he had it bad with his dad.

"You gonna be okay man. Sorry wanted to do something but Jesus I freaked"

"Its fine wasn't expecting you to. It's usually worse than this, Bradley lets out a sigh. Can we just cuddle now?"

Even though Tweek was running smooth circles in his scalp, and kissing him in that nervous shaky way only Tweek could. Bradley still felt uneasy. It didn't feel right. Keeping things from Tweek, so he didn't.

"Tweek please don't punish me I'm sorry"

"I told you a million times stop apologizing".

The bed creaked as Bradley shifted his weight, then he let it slip.

"Me and Clyde were having lunch today, and he invited me on that thing you guys are having, and I didn't tell I swear, but now he knows. I'm sorry.

For the longest while Tweek just laid there not moving not breathing. He got up and paced around the room, clutching his tense hands into balled up fists. He sat back down next to Bradley.

"First of all "ahh" what are you doing hanging around Clyde. N-now he's inviting you to go places with us, without even asking, Jesus!"

"Tweek Clyde's my friend. If you don't want me coming just say so and I'll stay, but don't get mad at Clyde.

"Tweek don't go I'm sorry".

...

"Earth to Brandon, Brandon, You coming, my house hello".

"Nah Ryan I don't think so. It's been a long practice I'm beat.

"Come on man you know your dads going to bitch at you the moment you walk through that door. And besides my parents are out, "they'll be chicks". You might even get lucky and get some pussy".

"What's wrong with you aren't you dating Bebe Stevens. She's the hottest chick in school".

"You gay or something?"

Brandon sighs and falls to the grimy concrete of the school parking lot. He whips his head around freeing his eyes of his shaggy hair.

"No" I just think that's a pretty dick move, She has enough going on in her life. She doesn't need to worry about you cheating on her".

"Grow a pair you think that slut hasn't cheated on me, "pff", and you're one to talk you're no saint yourself. Don't you go around fucking harassing people".

"Be quiet I don't need this right now".

"Where you going, you at least want a ride", Ryan said as Brandon trudges down the street.

Matthew was always drunk, be it 8 a.m. on a Sunday or 4 in the afternoon on a Thursday, but the one thing that's clear in this world was that he'd be drunk. Brandon was out playing with his little sister Anna, helping her tie up her shoes, pushing her on the old tire swing in their backyard; he would do anything for the little beansprout. That's when he heard his mom calling him in for dinner. Like every night Brandon helps with the meal. Today he was helping peel potatoes, and checking on the roast in the oven.

"Um Mama Can we eat now I'm hungry", Anna asks.

"Just a minute honey you know your father will be here any moment".

He was always late there was no point in waiting for him, Half an hour had already flown by and still no Matthew. That's when Brandon mother gave up hope, and the family sat down to eat their meal.

"So how was school today, anything happen?"

"Yeah big bro, you never talk about yourself. "What you do?"

"Oh nothing kid, this and that".

"Well did practice at least go we'll", Brandon's mother said.

"Yes why don't tell the whole family how it went". There was no mistaking it when he heard that voice. And when the stumbling figure of his father approached their modest little table Brandon closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

He sat there in corner trying his damndest to dodge the question by looking down at his plate, twiddling the fork in between his fingers, picking oddly at his green beans, anywhere but stare into that face.

"Talk to me", the voice rang strong. Brandon flinched at the gritty sound of glass smashing on the floral wallpaper behind him. He could see his sister shake and hide her little blonde head in her arms, and his heart ached when he sees the mascara run down his moms tired, but lovely face.

Braedon's mother was once a very elegant woman, she could have any man she wanted. Brandon could remember his mom taking him to the law firm where she worked, when he was little. She was the talk of the town, all the guys at work actually thought his mom was "hot. Who knows why she choose to marry Mathew? On the surface their marriage may have seemed stable, but Brandon and Anna knew. It was just a "façade". His mom wouldn't even touch him anymore, that was clear from the hustler collection Matthew kept in the basement.

That was the thing that hurt the most even more than the abuse, living this lie; like they were some big happy family like the crappy sitcoms you see on television.

But it was too common, every time, every time he came home tired from practice Matthew would start. He would stare into him make him feel weak and useless.

"I'm going out", Brandon said.

He stopped him. Brandon didn't know what the feeling he was experiencing right now was, he just knew he wanted to leave. But as soon as he got up, the pain springs up his arm.

The next thing he knows everything hazy, his head throbs something fierce. The warped twisted Shadow of his father hangs over him, snuffing out the light of dining room, and what little hope he had along with it.

All he can remember is the sobs of Anna and his poor mother.

"Get up". But Brandon doesn't even have the chance to. He's just plucked off the wine stained carpet like a feather swaying in the wind.

Brandon struggles to breathe as a bunched up fist pulls harder on the collar of his shirt making it difficult to swallow, difficult to breath. He just stands there with shaky legs, eyes sealed; not wanting to look into those familiar eyes.

"Coward, hit back", the voice says as it releases him from its tight grip.

"I can't dad... I love you. I don't want to do football anymore, I don't like it... it's too much responsibility".

Saying those things was a mistake he would never understand, how could he? All he was to him was a trophy, a trophy that his father used to fulfill his unrealized dreams. Brandon didn't want that.

His little sister tried to stop him, so did his mother; god bless them. The moans and pleads that came from his mom saying he was just a boy, to leave him alone.

He couldn't do anything. Brandon just watched as "Matthew" hurt his little Anna, the only person who mean anything to him. She was just a little girl who was slow in the head; what could she do. Some big bro Brandon was. Here he was in the middle of the night on his front porch drinking his troubles away, like that so called drunk of a father.

With all that was going on in Brandon's life right now, one face stood out, that mother fucker "Bradley". This was all his fault. He hated it, the world, the pain, and the anguish he felt. He hated everyone, friends and family, everything. But that soon would change. As Brandon looked upon the many twinkling stars in the heavens that phased in and out of existence in the sky that night; like light bright pieces, one thing was clear to him, "this world wasn't fair", and it would pay. But unbeknownst to Brandon two other boys were peering into that very sky that night, as if they had formed some otherworldly telepathic link. As they stared out into that sky they uttered in unison

"It's".

"Not".

"Fair".


	6. Chapter 6

 

The day, it had come and gone and... well Bradley Biggle was pacing, boy oh boy was he pacing. His feet left track marks carved deep in the thick  carpeting of his room. For the 50th time he dragged his feet in circles. He had been clutching Tweek's cardigan loosely in his grip. He rubbed the fleecy garment over his cheek, enjoying the feel of it’s cool glass buttons on his skin. “Ahh” It smelled Just him… Like Tweek, that bitter smell of ground coffee beans . He danced with it over his shoulder, Tweek forgot it ; when he so hastily left through his window. It meant a lot to Bradley, just taking in Tweek’s strange aroma, an aroma like too much cologne mixed together with coffee grins, and sweat too, he was always sweating. At least he had some part of him. The look on his face last night . _Please I'm sorry he thought , he was wrong to question._

 Downstairs the door it clattered, the house filling with the sounds of everyday life. It occurred that this clattering was different.  When Bradley heard the novelty horn he knew exactly who it was. He laughed and snorted , only Clyde would pick a Steamboat jee boy. It sounded like the Titanic just docked into his house. There was the pickup on the black asphalt. It was Clyde , and Craig to . Craig was impatiently tapping his foot, checking his phone on the driveway.

 He reached under the bed, the bed where he lost his virginity to Tweek , Tweek who was  grumpy but still cared. It was funny the position Bradley was in. He never not in a million years though anyone would like him. He was just looking for a friend. Life was funny like that, you get so much more than you asked for and  when you least suspected it to.

 Bradley had a maroon  shoebox that was coated with fuzzy velvet. Over the years he would store all the things that would him happy in it. It  slid against the carpet when the side of his bare foot nudged it free from under his bed. He bite his fingers  pulled out some his hair, and slapped his cheek. It was irregular but he would do this little ritual every time he knelt down and opened it. folding up Tweek's sweater he placed it in with all his other special keepsakes. The locket, the picture of Kevin, his coin collection that he got from nana in Ireland, and now a new keepsake. _Please let him, let me keep it, it makes me feel warm and safe._

 “Now let’s see what Tweek up to", Craig said.  Jeez oh man Bradley though he was having a heart attack when Craig floored it. “ _Hahaha!”_ feel that breeze through you’re hair now this is life", the dark haired Craig snickered with excitement. Bradley grabbed hold of Tokens hand. “Were gonna die aren’t we”.

 “No were not, Clyde shook his head . This is why you’re parents don’t let you Get a car”. He wags his finger in Clyde’s face and peers at Bradley from the rear view mirror.

 “ I thought you were supposed to be boring Craig”?

 “Ignore him , Craig just gets like this when there’s cars involved”.

 “Token Token Token”, I’m not boring that’s the Craig of the past. Maybe once upon a time, but I’ve learned long ago that life’s too short to be boring. You hear me world. “I am Craig galactic overlord of the universe”; I fear no man”, Craig brandished his fist to the sky.

 “ Galactic overlord”?  Guess you still have a space thing going for you huh".

 Craigs eyes widened, he ripped off his hat and slammed it on the floor matt . “Space, oh, my, God! I love space”.

 “ Me to. I always wondered what happened before the Big Bang. Was it really just a singularity" ?

 “ Oh no now you’ve done it, we won’t be able to shut him up now”, Clyde covered his ears".

 Craig was excited. He would get like that from time to time, curtain things excited Craig and he would fangirl, Just like with driving, and like Bradley he would talk and woh would he talk. Theres was no doubt about it Craig was a dork, it was fine though Bradley was used to it. He did it all the time.

 Craig gestured to Bradley. “Here’s what I think happened. A creator god that doesn’t make sense. If there was a god and it created the universe then what created it. There has to be a source, somewhere where all this came from.

 ” Oh you’re talking about the multiverse . Where a universe dies and gives birth to another, right?“

 “Yeah”, Craig nods.

 “It hurts my head to think about, Bradley started. But what if our whole universe was created in the lab, like we’re just sitting on some guys desk. And in the future when our tech gets good enough we’ll create our own universe . So in a sense we are gods. God  could just be an advanced civilization or even us; what a mind fuck”!

 “Oh why didn’t I think of that. See you're not a dumbass".

 “ What are you two even talking about?”, Clyde covered his eyes. Craig narrowed his .

 “ NASA  that's were I'll be ,  the origins of everything will be mine , then you’ll see “Clyde”, “Token”. I’ll be a rich man and have all the bitches,and you’ll still be working for daddy dear at the good old  shoe store”.

 “ Don’t drag me into this Craig”, Token chuckled.

 Craig made Bradley happy, he wasn’t scary , that was just a mask he wore. Once you got to know him he was a nerd.

 When Craig pulled into Tweek’s red bricked driveway he was sitting on his front steps , his soft cardigan replaced with a tattered camo jacket. He looked hot. But there was something amiss about him. He had a worried look stitched on his face. Bradley pressed his palms to the glass and hoped he’d be in a better mood. The car ride was quiet, Bradley tried to squeeze Tweek’s hand, he smiled at him as he did. Tweek flinched and whispered in Bradley’s ear “ Stop it man not in front of the guys”. Gosh he missed him. He just wanted to see if Tweek was alight. It was him it just had to be.

 “ Tweek stop it” don’t look at him like that".

 Bradley saw Craig’s brow knot  in the glass. Before anyone could say a word he stopped them.

 “ Its okay Craig don’t get mad, Tweek’s just... abit upset”.

 “ Well that’s no reason for him to swat you away, or look at you like that. I know that looked Tweek. Your pissed . Don’t treat him like that. I got someone to talk to about space now. Don't fuck this up for me. You been so fuckin angry these past couple weeks, hitting anybody that looks at you the wrong way , getting into fights for no reason. What’s wrong with you? I mean you were in the hospital last week for busting your god damn hand”.

 What he never told him that; was that from that night when his hand was all bleeding? Tweek promised he would try to control his temper. Hearing that made him worry like there was shattered glass in his stomach. Bradley felt the air grow dense. So he quickly changed the subject.

 “ So where we going you guys?“

 After an hour or so of driving they arrived at the small town of Evergreen. Apparently Tweek, Clyde, Token, and Craig would come here a couple times a year. It was a small community nestled in the mountains, secluded, and like its name entailed was nestled in the shade of evergreens. It was smaller than South Park, but beautiful with a lake that glistening in the Sun light like gemstone. They passed through the main part of the town, driving up a long twisting road, up a steep hill, and before Bradley knew it Craig was parking Clyde’s pickup at the fanciest home you'd ever seen. It must have been at least three stories. It was indeed large. A manor like the ones they had in Rhode Island. Even token must’ve been impressed. Once they stepped out of the vehicle they were met by an older couple. The lady was elegant with a nice style short bob and a pearl necklace. Her husband more rustic, sporting a mint green polo shirt and brown slacks.

 "Hey nana, love you gramps”, Craig said as he hugged the older woman, his blue plaid shirt swayed in the wind. It was nice to see this side of Craig, caring and gentle. It looked like he could show emotions when he really wanted to, or when he was around the right group of people. But still Bradley couldn’t help but notice the small wire cast around his friends fingers. Whatever he punched that night must have hurt real bad; his fingers must be broken. He didn’t have them like that the night at his house; a delayed fracture maybe? Tweek caught him looking which caused him to rear back his head. He still hadn't said a word to him, and it seemed Tweek had started acting anxious around him, like when they first met in art class.

 Craig’s grandparents were dry and a bit cold but they greeted him politely. They reminded him of his parents when they were younger and happier. Bradley knew he shouldn’t think negative things, but his family probably would be better off If he never came into the picture. As they went inside Clyde noticed Bradley had trouble walking so he linked arms with him, helping him inside. He glared at Tweek who was rubbing the back of his neck.

 The place was large one could say. It had to have had  well over fifty rooms;Craig must've came  from serious money. At dinner everyone gathered around an excessively large  elongated table, it was 20 feet long in Bradley’s eyes. He felt lucky because at least Tweek was letting him sit next to him. He tried holding hands with him under the table. Tweek resisted but eventually gave up the struggle seeing how determined the bubbly kid was to get close to him.  Tweek pouted and sighed.

 “ Craig we haven’t seen you in a while how have you been?” She asks with a sly tone, and a sophisticated smirk .

 “ Oh I guess I’m okay”.

 “ Well then Craig what do you want to do after high school”, Craig’s grandfather asked.

 “ Why are you guys always asking me that, you know I want to work for NASA”.

 “ We know. It’s just not very probable. You need a backup plan”.

 Craig tapped his fingers on the mahogany  table. “ I guess I could always work for Marsh. Being a vet assist wouldn’t be so bad. And I’ve been volunteering with the guy”. Craig's nana frowns.

 “ Wouldn’t that be… a bit “taxing” for you”.

 Craig’s  lips pressed together forming a thin line. And he slammed his open palm on the surface of the table, his various bracelets  on his wrist and gothic rings on his long broad fingers jingled on the solid surface.

 “ You calling me stupid! I can do whatever I want. What does it matter what I do. Why isn’t the issue here who I am”. Its always what I do, what I do, do do do.

 “ On the contrary son. What you do defines who you are.”

 “ No grandpa who you are defines  what you do. Right Bradley”.

 Was Craig looking at him for advice? Barely didn’t have very much wisdom. He looked to Tweek, Token and even Clyde. Who all shrugged their shoulders. Bradley fiddled with his napkin rocking on the back legs of his chair.

 “ I guess it’s not what you do, but how good you do it. As long as you’re happy I guess”.

 That was one thing Bradley remembered, the smile Craig gave him, his blue and purple braces shining in the Art Deco lamps that surrounded the elegant dining room.

 Though the place was immense, and all five of them could have fit in a single room, they all got their individual rooms that night. Bradley could hear them from the third floor of the house. Splashing in the warm illuminated water of the indoor swimming pool. Clyde, Craig and even Token had tried to convince Bradley to come out of his room. Craig seemed especially concerned from how his dull voice hitched when he had spent most of the night locked away. He had not been doing well, he had thought about going downstairs and joining  his friends, but Tweek’s reaction, it couldn’t leave Bradley’s mind. They way he looked at him last night, and even worse tonight. It was like he didn’t even exist to Tweek.  It was late now and he told himself over and over again in his mind he wasn’t going to cry . He wouldn’t let his dad win.

 He had been getting better at controlling his self harm problem with all the encouragement that Clyde had been giving him, he told him it’s okay to be emotional and  let the tears out, that its better than bottling up the pain inside. But he couldn’t help it, when Bradley saw how happy Tweek was with all his friends down in the pool from his window, he hurt himself, bludgeoning his head on the railings(over and over) that formed the framework of the canopy bed he would sleep in tonight. The impact left big welling uneven red and purple splotches all over Bradley’s  forehead. Red puddles began to from on his sculpt , the contrast stood out like sugary food colouring on a snow cone. His dandelion blonde hair was matted and red. He had to cover it up, if Tweek or even worse Clyde saw they would be angry with him; he was making such good progress .

 The house was dead silent. Bradley wrung his hands over his soft pink pajama shirt, the shirt that he got from his mom as a birthday present;it had little fluffy lambs on it. His heart thumped in his chest. Hesitatingly he peeked his head through the door. It was dark, and the air somehow seemed cool. There wasn’t a shred of light or single sound, not even from the televisions that were present in every room. It was to be expected; after all 4:30 am flashed in big red numbers on the alarm clock in the room.

 _Good good_ he thought to himself as he put one foot in front of the other, grabbing hold of the staircase banister. It seemed like he was walking forever until finally he found one of the many bathrooms littered throughout the house.

 Bradley looked at himself and was disgusted by the person who stared back, if he could even call it a person. His reflection, nothing but a coward. _What’s wrong with me what kinda person am I, who hurts themselves from seeing there friend happy. No wonder he treats me like this._

 He scrapped his hands over his face and through his bloody sculpt sighing. Bare feet shuffled across the cold marvel that was the colour of jade; speckled with splatters of gold. The Soothing warm water filled the angular tub when Bradley’s shaky fingers turned the golden tap. His nails were rough and uneven bitten down to the bone, the bright yellow nail polish flaking away.

Placing  a small hand on the sharp edges of the porcelain, with a single fingertip he tasted the warm liquid, like a child would do with a freshly frosted cake. He Unbuttoned his pajama shirt and tugged off his bottoms with curled toes that he used to grab onto the edges of the fabric.

 When he slid into the steamy bath of liquid his sore body instantly felt relieved, the anxiety he’d been holding in all week felt a bit better. His hair was wet now and covered his eyes like sheets of wet fabric. The heat seeped into the gashes on his skull, and it stung. Soon the water became a dull rusty orange. He closed his eyes and sank deeper and deeper into the water, so much so that a thin sheet covered his eyes. They burned a little when he opened them under the water. The ceiling looked distorted as if Bradley was gazing through the thick bottom of a glass.

 And as he lay there so many thoughts came rushing into Bradley’s mind. He thought about how happy he was, how he was making friends now, great friends that cared about him. Clyde who gave him advice, Craig that liked to talk to him about comic books and his wild theories about the true nature of the universe. Token who was the voice of reason, and told him the facts on how things were without sugar coating it. And finally Tweek …

 Tweek was difficult and Bradley didn’t quite understand him. He could be kind and gentle one moment , and rough and inconsiderate the next. Bradley always felt stupid risking his emotions on him, sometimes Tweek would let him kiss him, but other times which was the most often he'd turned his head so his lips would crash on the side of his cheek instead of his pretty lips. He still hurt from last night but in all honesty he didn’t mind. Bradley liked how rough Tweek was with him , he wasn’t even a little bit subtle like he was. He loved the burn in his ass when Tweek  fucked him. It was painful but it was a good pain like picking at scabs or scratching at mosquito bites, and it made Bradley think maybe he was special to Tweek. He seemed to enjoy it, the way he would grab his hair and leave red marks all down his body; laughing at the moans that would slip past his teeth.

 “ **Ahhhhhhhhhh”!**

 The dimpled glass door slid open and the most shrill sound filled the bathroom.

 “Coffeecup what the hell get out of here"!

  **"OH MY GOD YOUR BLEEDING I THOUGHT YOU KILLED YOURSELF, THAT YOU WERE DEAD"!**

 Bradley looked and felt ashamed bowing his head,covering his eyes with a floral washcloth to the side of tub were a pink bar of soap lied. He started to blush and squirmed just now realizing he was completely naked. Pulling his knees to his chest he turnd on his side and tried to cover himself up.

 Tweek chuckled.

 "Eargh whats wrong I've seen you naked before".

 Bradley pouted and turned his head to him. 

"But this times different... what are you even doing here, how you'd even get in, I locked the door".

 "No err you didn't, you know how scattered brained you are. Jesus I'm just worried. I went to your um room. Why didn't you come down"? Tweek said knelt down on one knee stirring the warm water, the sleeve of his sweater pulled up to his forearm.

 "You didn't want me there".  Bradley's thoughts went to the night before, when Tweek had that mean look on his face.

 "Shit I'm sorry urg, Tweek brushed his hand across his face leaving wet trails over his forehead. Fuck I just get paranoid when people do stuff without telling me".

 "Why do like me? Why do have to treat me like this".

 Tweek frowned. "Jesus treat you like what; I just like you. Maybe I should go ... Tweek trailed off. He stood up and was making his way to the door.

 "Please don't make me, dont make me say it. You know I don't want you to go"

 "Say it or I'll leave, well. Bradley grabbed his hand and shook his head.

 "Say it , say Tweek I don't want you to leave".

 It was so humiliating. He was treating him like a child. The words came out shaky and he hated himself for being so weak, hated  that Tweek made him feel this way. But he was the only one who cared so Bradley swallowed his pride.

 "I-I dont... w-want you to leave". He said it biting his knuckles.

 "Tweek". Tweek reminded.

 "Um Tweek".

 "Good man now say your sorry".

 "No please".

 "I guess you want me to go. Say It. Say. Your. Sorry".

 I'm... sa-sorry". He bit his tongue as the words slipped out his trembling lips.

 "Jesus that's better. Remember when I tell you to do something you do it".

 "But"...

 "Urgh no more talking It's quite time now".  Bradley reached for Tweek's face. But as usual Tweek took him by the arm and lead his hand away from his face.

 In that instance Tweek walked back and knelt down. And if it were second nature he begain to run his fingers over Bradley's forehead brushing heavy locks of wet hair from his eyes. Tweek bite his lip and pressed his index and middle finger to Bradley's forehead; gently massaging the overly present bruises on his forhead. Tweek didn't say a word after that, about the injuries. Bradley was grateful for that. His jaw trembled when Tweek's hand groped over his chest. It travelled down his thighs and reached inbetween his legs.

 "Fuck", Bradley half yelped, smirked when Tweek started to rub the head of his cock in his palm. Tweek stared half embarrassed himself. Neither of them said anything except  for the occasional grunt that would leave Tweek's throat, to busy concentrating on the happy expression on Bradley. Since Bradley didn't object Tweek continued, a nervous smile on his pale complexion.

 Maybe it was the feeling he had in his gut or all the anxiety. But whatever it was, he felt ashamed as Tweek played with his dick. He liked it when Tweek touched him, but what was the point. A relationship based on just sex, what was the point in that. And besides he knew he was no good that had to be it, what other reason could there be for Tweek treating him like this? Well there was his dad, he remembered Clyde saying. No that wasn't it. Of course it was him, everyone was always ashamed of him. He still couldn't tie his own shoes without help.

 So to hide that antic feeling of self doubt he submerged his head  under the water, holding his breath. When it came back up he tried to look away from the sad expression on Tweek.

 Without a thought Tweek said _Your a good boy, your a good boy_ , brushing the side of Bradley's face removing more thick strands of wet hair from his eyes. And somehow Bradley found himself saying back,  _I'm a good boy_ , softly.

 Tweek was taken back when the little teen put his fingers in his mouth and started sucking, slurping, making obscene noises, drool dripping down his bottom lip and streaking down his chin in thin rivulets . He held Tweek's wrist in both hands, bobbing his head , turning his face to the side. Tweek's fingers tasted salty. Every so often Bradley would take them out and lick up his friends skinny wrists. Then since it seemed like awhile since Tweek stoped playing with him, Bradley pulled Tweek's good hand into the water, and started to guide him btween his thighs again. Both their hands rocked together in rhythm, their fingers entwined.

 "Jeez man your already dripping just from giving my fingers a blowjob . Tweek said as his grip on Bradley's cock tightened, and  he started to pump him even more, in slow jerky movements. Jesus you into this kind of thing???

 A drop of cum dripped from the head of Bradley's arousal slipping down his length, and Tweek proceeded to take his fingers out of Bradley's mouth,  and feel the stickiness inbetween his.  He smeared it on Bradley's tongue and on the insides of his cheeks.

 Bradley started coughing, gagging. His mouth hung ajar globs of saliva and cum dripped down his chin marking ripples in the water. He hacked and hacked into his fist to try and steady's his breathing, but Tweek just laughed. It wasn't nice. Some of it got in his eye witch made it impossible to see, it would burn, he was afraid to open his left eye which was sealed shut. Bradley tried to wip some of it off on his wrist, but Tweek grabbed him by the ankles and hauled him towards him. His head sank under the water again, and his ass slid on the porcelain bottom of the tub. This time when his head came up Tweek kissed him hard. Tweek could taste him, Bradley's cum still fresh in his mouth, and it made Tweek crazy. Bradley's warm mouth was like velvet,  soft and wet. Tweek had poked in his tongue and was exploring every inch, licking the roof of Bradley mouth, biting at his bottom lip.

 Bradley bit back a moan . Tweek had sucked and laved  from the side of his mouth down to his nipple, jacking him off all at the same time. His body reared forward  and encased Tweek in his nervous arms, his legs going around his torso wetting his itchy green sweater. Bradley's arms hooked around his neck. And all Bradley could do was scream into Tweek's messy hair, and bite down on his shoulder to try and quiet himself. Finally the kiss broke and they're both panting. Tweek had Bradley's face cupped in one hand, the other on his ass. saliva dripped off his lips and onto Bradleys face as Tweek held him there standing in the center of the bathroom , Bradley entangled in him. The hot torch light above them dried Bradley's wet skin and Tweek's cloths.

 Something vibrated in the pajamas that lay on bathroom floor just on top of the soft blue floor matt. Tweek could see  how Bradley became anxious from how he was squirming in his grip. He handed Bradley his cellphone.

 "Um hello. Who is this? You realize how late it is...oh okay. I see. What time, next week. Well that's great but, I'll have to ask I have a doctor's appointment that day. Tweek. stop I'm trying ta talk". Bradley keept  laughing under his breath as Tweek keept kissing his neck and playing with his hair. His faced burned

 "Jesus just call them back".

 "No shhhh be quite".

 "Come on babe"

 A moment later Bradley hung up and the tall boy hooked his arms around his back again. Smothering his neck in kisses

 " You never have to do anything you don't want to. Fuck man. I think I could fuck your ass for the rest of my life". Tweek said, and Bradley removed his head from his, face flushed.

 Confusion drifted over Bradley's expression . He didn't get it. First he said he had to do what Tweek said, and now he was telling him he didn't ? But he pushed it out of his mind. Maybe he was right, and had to do what Tweek told him.

 "Oh coffeecup your so romantic", Bradley said giggling and snoring. But it was, kinda gross though. But it meant he was more than just a fuck buddy.

 Bradley quickly kissed the side of Tweek's mouth, dragging his tongue over Tweek's nervous smile, wetting his chapped lips. And said, "Shaaablagooo why don't you let me fuck you next time??"

 And Tweek smiled his left eye flinching shut, and he said. " Jesus, sure man".

                            

                                        

* * *

 

 _Craig_ a voice called. Craig seemed startled when he heard it. He  slid out from underneath Clyde's truck. He wore  a powder blue jumpsuit , a Christmas present from Butters. It was comfortable and it came in handy when he had to give Betsy or Susie or whatever the hell Clyde called his truck a tuneup . A fresh slick of oil coated Craig's cheeks, and black grime was embedded deep into the fabric of the jumpsuit; just underneath the plastic oval nametag over the right breast. It read Craig Tucker _what's it to ya_ ; the tag was white with red cursive lettering.

 When Craig finished sliding out on the little red plastic mechanics dolly he saw Bradley standing there, awkwardly wringing his hands.

 The day had been foggy, and the mid afternoon Sun was covered in thin ribbons of mist. Craig was laying on his back on the dolly  looking up at Bradley who was stuttering, picking at the overly long sleeves ( that extended passed his hands and dangled to almost his knees)of his  purple and grey striped long sleeved shirt.

 Craig wondered and even worried. Could Tweek and him really be a couple. Not that he was against it. There had been a reason Craig had never gotten involved with Tweek. He was completely and utterly insane. He had the nerve to call him insecure. Fuck of course he wasn't going to advertise _"hey I suck cock on 42nd street"._ It wasn't bad though, cock that was. He had tasted kenny's and even let that asshole  rim him, his tongue poking into him ,and those dirty mechanics hands spreading him apart. Which was weird as fuck. But as of now he could care less about what kind of sex he had, sex was sex and that was apparent from him dating wendy off and on whenever her, and marsh would have their little emotional hiccups, but that was neither here nor there. Tweek  on the other hand was on whole different level of insecure. 

 Bradley was  a good guy and the thing that pestered Craig was he was sure Tweek wasn't ready to be in any kind of relationship, not with his level of insecurities. And let alone Bradley who didn't seem to be all there. Craig cringed at thought of the funny little kid not understanding Tweek's neurotic unstable behavior. One of the many examples of this was before Clyde came out as being ace there was speculation that he may have a thing for guys. Tweek distanced himself from him, his freaking so called best friend just so no one would speak negatively about him hanging around a fruit.

 Just as Craig was going through a mental checklist in his mind, about the lengths Tweek would go through so not be associated with anything  even remotely quree , Bradley said it.

 He said somthing about being afraid of Tweek not being genuine. Then Craig got up, dusted off some of the grime from his jumpsuit and patted Bradley on the shoulder. 

 Craig pulled a square remote out of his back pocket no bigger than a post it , it had rectangle red buttons that were dull and craked from overuse. He clicked it and his grandfathers garage door recoiled up in on itself.

 "Wait here  I'll be right back".

 When Craig exited the garage he had his leather jacket on, the one with the steel rivets he would wear at end of each week when he and  clyde would go out drinking. Bradley placed his red sneaker on the steps of the corrugated step latter that jutted out the side, and lifted his body into the passenger seat of the black rust heap of a truck.

 "Were are we Craig"? Bradley asked. Craig pitched his Marlboro out  the open window , smoke fluttering out his nostrils like an angry bull.

 " I come here sometimes to think. We need to talk. You wanted to know about Tweek and I'm going to tell you. No sense doing it on an empty stomach".

 They stepped out into the dirt parking lot, Craigs heavy steel toe boots crunch beneath the gravel, the stones grating beneath their feet. Overhead there was a sign that read Earls all night diner that twinkled through the fog in lightbulb lettering. The diner was painted a dark green with gold blocky letters. The pews were red vinyl, and inside were various forms of taxidermy , from a bear, to some squirrels, to a big old moose head that hung above the front desk. A juice box was playing something lighthearted that Bradley didn't recognize but was jazzy, and Bradley liked it.

 "Janus table for two". Craig called, and a waitress with horn rimmed glasses came, She shambled  over, her ruby red heels tapped hard on the checkered floor.  Her long brown hair framed her lean polish face. Janus seated them, Craig who was tall and oh so odd looking(his head nearly crashed against the lamp that hung precariously from the ceiling on its flimsy cheap chord), and Bradly who was so colorful with his bubble gum pink pants and purple shirt. Janus handed them the menus and went about business as usual.

 It was one o'clock in the afternoon but like always Craig ordered a plate of hash browns smothered with  ketchup and barbeque sauce, two helpings of extra crispy bacon and three eggs sunny side up. Bradley had baked mac and cheese with a   bread crumb crust, an Oreo milkshake and a helping of french fries, which he covered in vinegar with the bottle to the side of the table with the silver cone cap.  It was Craig's treat, and Bradley was eating for once. He smiled at Craig as he slurped his milkshake.

 Bradley spent the whole time looking up from his plate, brushing his hair behind his ears , adjusting the thick frame of his glasses. And overall just gigging at Craig. He was happy, nobody had gone out of there way to give him nothing before, especially to treat him to lunch.

 _"Gonna break your glasses fuck face. Where's precious going, gonna get a blow job from your fag friend. Fucking faggot._ They repeated in his mind. They were so loud, the voices, the voices wouldn't stop.

  _Hit me, pound in my eyes, make my face blue and purple. Break my glasses, let the shattered glass rain in my eyes, why not stab them so they will never see the light of day again._ Bradley pleaded, heard and saw all the hate filled voices and faces of everyone who tried to hurt him over the years. From his father, to Brandon, to all the bullies who punished him. But the voices weren't in his mind anymore he was saying them, screaming them out loud, at the top of his lungs.

 And Craig, Craig just stared, his broad grip around Bradley's wrist.

 "Stop it, stop it you little prick". Craig struggled to keep his palm clasped over Bradley's mouth.  Craig bit his bottom lip his face contorting with pain. The squirming Bradley's teeth had dug into the heel of his palm. Blood flowed down Craig's wrist to the crook of his elbow.

 "Yaha what are ya bums doing, your scaring all my customers away that's what your doing". Janus shrill voice echoed through the diner.

What people, craig thought. The only other person in the place was a fat old cop with a thick salt and pepper mustache. He grunted and looked up from his plate of steak and waffles.

 "Sorry Janus money's on the table, my... friend here's having a little panic attack". And that was putting it lightly. Bradley was kicking and flailing, but Craig kept his forearm securely over his mouth as he walked backwards to the glass sliding door.

 Before they were outta  there a small plastic bottle spilled from Bradley's front pocket.  The multicolored pills clattered on the aluminum frame of the door. Craig eyed them suspiciously, scratched his short black hair , and quickly pocketed them into his faded denim jeans .

 Outside Craig pushed Bradley up against the brick wall behind the diner. He wouldn't stop. Bradley just kept screaming, and screaming. It may have been wrong or at least not right, but Craig slapped him. The back of his hand thumped on Bradley's cheekbones. But it was the only thing he could think of. His dad had taught him to use his fists first and ask questions later.

 _"What's he in for this time"_. Thomas Tucker said , and rolled his eyes seeing his son for the millionth time in Mr Mackey office.

 " _Mkay I tried to tell him. It was bound to happen sooner or latter. Craig here flip the bird to the wrong person, and now look at him, mkay, all black n blue."_  Mackey said.

 _"Craig why. Why Craig. Am I not a good mother. Why why why. You never behave. You have everything you need , we provide  you with everything. So why"._ Laura Tucker  began screaming,  pulling her hair, clawing at her skirt, and rubbing her black nylon stockings. _"Mr Mackey Mr maaahaakey.Ahahaaa Craig will be a good boy, a good good boy from now on."_

 "Mom I'm sorry".

 Laura Tucker was in hysterias she grabbed the front of Mr Mackey sweater vest. Pulling him this way and that.

_"He will be a good boy he will. I'll make him his favorite dinner. Pizza, pizza everyday. You'll like that won't you Craig, won't you??? You love pizza. The one with pineapple. Its his favorite"._

 Laura had dashed from around  Mr Mackey desk and was on her knees, her arms hooked around her sons ankles.

 Craig's face felt hot as he remembered the humiliating experience in 5th grade, him in the counselor's office and his mother screaming. And why, all because he flip off a kid , a kid named Billy Mackenzie. A kid who was a loner, who didn't say a word. But more often than not, push someone long enough and they'll snapped, you can bet your dollar on that. And that's what Craig did, make him snap.

 So indeed Craig was surprised when he got home that day and his dad hit him. Slapped him was more like it. Thomas wasn't angry, at least not for his son flipping off a kid. He  was angry because Craig didn't fight back. Craig just stood there, and let himself get a black eye.

  _"You have to fight back. This world is cruel and if you don't defend yourself nobody will. Fight back. Fight back!_ Thomas's hand cut through the air and was about to bash the side of Craigs head once again. But Craig raised his forearm and blocked it. And it was that simple gesture that cause Thomas Tucker to hug his son close, and say. _Good_.  In an emotionless tone. But Craig could tell he cared.

 Now  holding him down  like this Bradley looked to Craig just like his mother. Wide eyed and crazy.  Her sanity had started  sliping away on his 9th birthday. The doctors had stopped prescribing her, not because they couldn't afford it, Laura's parents would send money if all they needed was money. But money wasn't the problem. It seemed to Craig he would never leave south park. He would have to take care of mom all his life.

 And Craig Tucker supposed that's what pissed him off so much when his grandparents ask him what he wanted to do after school. They knew he would be stuck there taking care of their daughter, with Thomas busy working all the time. Thomas refuse to hire help, he said its up to the family to take care of their own.

 Maybe that's why he was partial to Bradley, Craig was used to it, he was used to the crazies. God only knows how crazy his mother was.  He felt responsible  not only for Bradley  but for Tweek, and of course his mother too. The one thing that was certain though ,he didn't expect it but it happened. Bradley dropped to his knees. He wasn't crying, but he was whimpering. He head was pushed up against Craig's crotch.

 "P-please I'll suck it if that's what you wan't just don't hurt me".

* * *

 

 There was an awful clatter when the frame of the screen door slammed the side of the house chipping paint off the plywood paneling.  Tweek was sitting along with Token on the curved cream sofa in the living room looking bored,  flipping through channels. Clyde was next to them in a fat reclining chair. He had his feet up on the ottoman , shoving nachos in his face.

 No one was expecting it, Clyde's face went white he dropped the frito in his right hand into the bowl of salsa on his lap. Shocked they all were. Clyde's mouth hung open; frito crumbs spilling from the side of his mouth and onto the clean white carpet.

 Craig had clamped his fingers onto Tweek's earlobe and pulled.  Tweek  squirmed at the shear force, his body lifting off the sofa. Kaboom kathump, kaboon kathump the sound of Bradley's heart thumping in his chest.

 "My mouth my mouth shit you broke my god dame mouth". Tweek  screamed shielding his burst lip with his palm, blood hot and humid trickled through the small gaps in between his fingers. Craig had slugged Tweek in the side of the head and Tweek was on his knees his hair pressed up against the carpet.

 "Your killing him, your killing him. Stop stop, stop it !" Bradly  panicked standing behind craig.

 "Bro what the fuck"!

 "Craig whats wrong with you".

 Token and Clyde had bolted from there spots watching tv. Token  held back Craig's arm behind his back, and  Clyde stopped his next punch mid air grasping Craig's fist in his hand.

 "This fucker knows what he did. What you do to him. Tell me".

 They all looked shocked at Craig's accusation  Tweek wiped blood off his torn lip with the back of his fist. He got up off his knees.

 "Fuck you I didn't do shit man".

 "You touched him I know you did. You made him do something he didn't want to. I can tell, just look, look at the way he looks at you. Your the one who's doing this. Your the one making him feel insecure. What kind of person screams in the middle of eating French fries, he's hurtling me. I'm a faggot, he hates me".

 "Stop Craig stop it. Tweek didn't he didn't. He would never ever do anything like that"'. Bradley wrapped his arms around Craig's waist and pulled back.

 Craig sighed. "Whatever I'm taking him home , he's not feeling well".

 "What. Clyde interjected. Look I don't know what happened but were all going out tonight".

 "No".

 "Ya gotta lighten up bro. Los  cuervos".


	7. Chapter 7

_Chuga chuga chuga chuga_

"Hurry  its almost 9 Clyde said to Craig when they walked through the archway into the living room from the kitchen. Their feet chatted on the hardwood. The exact time was 8:45 pm. And again that _chuga chuga chuga_ chuga. They both stared mistily  at Bradley who was laying flat on his stomach his tongue slightly poking out the side. His legs  pumping back and forth in the air. A sheet of blank paper was in front of him and  he was holding a Crayola raspberry pink crayon in his right hand,  making those odd sounds.

"Little bro what are you doing we won't get any good seats if we don't go now. Come on. Craig make him get up, make him get up"! Clyde whined.

Bradley wasn't exactly dressed for a night out. All he was doing was humming his happy tune lost in his own little world, coloring.

"Well what you want me to do about it, Craig whispered.  He's nuts. I mean  don't mean it in a bad way but..."

"Just get over there and get him up".

"Fine stop whining".

He sauntered over and as gently as he could grabbed the hand with the crayon lifting Bradley to his feet. And to his surprise he didn't look at him with fear or shock. Although he did look odd. He was starting off into space, but he couldn't have been over medicated Craig still had the pills, and there was something off about them.

"I see gramps lent you one of his old suits, looks good on you but looks like you had some trouble with the buttons".

Clyde panned his eyes from over by the back door with the cut glass knob to Bradley in his silk black suit with the gold water lily cufflinks pinned to the sleeves. And he remembered tying his shoes at his father's shoe store, but for whatever reason he blurted out like a moron "aren't you sixteen how come you can't button your  shirt or tie your shoes" in his impatience.

"Clyde you idiot he's standing right there! He can hear you". He rushed over to Clyde and clamped a  hand over his mouth. The comment didn't phase Bradley he would just continue to stare glassy eyed into the distance.

"Sorry it's just kinda weird".

Craig ran a hand across his face and whispered. "Just be quite now. He obviously has some kind of mental condition".

Clyde scratched his dull brown hair, and Craig walked back to Bradley who was standing in the center of the living room.  Idle conversation would make the task of unbuttoning every glossy pearl button of his shirt a lot less awkward.

"How was your day, do anything?" Craig could remember buttoning Tweek's shirt in 4th grade it wasn't a bother.

"Uh...sat on the floor. Um counted the tiles on the ceiling, the day goes by real fast when you sleep 14 hours a day".

"Oh...well I don't sleep too much". Craig told him  knelt down on one knee. He finished tucking in Bradley's shirt, and pulled up his fly. " I usually do this in reverse order Craig gave him a saucy smirk.

"Your creeping me out I don't wanna have sex let's just be friends".

"It was a joke.  Mmm I'm surprised you even know what sex is".

"Well I do um..." Bradley pressed a finger to his lip and started biting his colorful nails(today he  chose to do them green with sparkly emerald stickers) but he said nothing.  His body would twist in discomfort, the small fingers of his clenched fists digging into his palm so intensely he almost drew blood.

That god damn spaze that's all Craig needed to see, the hurt in Bradley's brown eyes. Tweek did he have no sense of responsibility. He was fucking him, he was fucking him! First he was setting him off diving his insecurities  into him, but how could he fuck the kid.  Bradley what's the word seemed  emotionally unstable, he was completely dependent. How could that idiot think of getting into a relationship with someone like that.

"It's okay we can drop it. Are you okay you haven't been here all by yourself all day have you"?

Again the silence. Bradley didn't answer or respond he would simply stare cloudy eyed.

"Clyde".

"Huh".

"Where the hell is Tweek go get em".

"He's in Suzie. Why. Whats wrong"?

Craig frowned. "What you mean what's wrong he's basically comatose, see. Craig snapped his fingers in Bradley's face but no response. I'm sure he'll know what to do. They been around each other longer".

A moment passed and Clyde came rushing back through the door panting. "Ha...ha ... He said he wants us to wait in the car".

A scowl danced across Craig's face, but if it would get them to Los Cuervos sooner he would do it.

Tweek shuffled through the door. It slammed shut and knocked  an oval mirror down that hung securely on the moss painted wall by the entrance. Lucky it didn't crack or shatter. The last thing Tweek needed was seven years bad luck. Narrowing his eyes Tweek brushed his camo skinny jeans smoothing out the creases and walked over to Bradley.

The pressure of Tweek's grip on his shoulders made Bradley wince abit. He looked up at Tweek a delirious smile on his face. And Tweek looked down upon him. Gently stroking his cheek.

"Ahhh... man you cause me so many problems. D-don't worry you've been a good little slave for not blabbing. Tonight's about fun okay?"

Even through the lightheadedness, that cause a grin to appear on the Bradley's face. Tweek often called him his slave , It was silly because Tweek was basically his slave. When it came to most things Tweek would do whatever he said. But Bradley's heart fluttered hearing those words because soon there would be no secrets and they could lie together , Bradley listening to Tweek's crazy heartbeat again, Soon Tweek would accept him.

"It's gonna be all about us tonight man and when we get back man we can do whatever you want".

Bradley reached up and softly petted Tweek's bruised blue and black lip and said more confidential."Your so nice coffee cup you guys are so nice. Can we just stay up late and talk".

"Jesus I'd like like that".

When Tweek swung opened the door to Suzie and slinked inside with Bradley's arm around his waist Craig did all he could to avoid his distaste from showing. He grit his teeth in the dark as Clyde started up Suzie. The orange street lights shone in through the cracked tinted black windows making elongated shapes over Craig's sharp nose. He sat there next to Clyde and  just wanted to bash in Tweek's face that much more.


	8. Chapter 8

Los Cuervos. If you were to ask Ralph Bromar if his bar would bare any fruit he would look at you with bizarre speculation,  skeptical pride. It was the mere luck of the devil that the man hadn't hung himself in the basement of the establishment a year after it's opening. He would owe his salvation and his frustration to a scrawny ash haired teen that had nothing better to do than walk into the run down building on Carroll street with his loudmouth friend.

That scrawny ash haired then boy was the one and only Craig Tucker. Craig was in the company of Alexander Abbadie the boys grandfather,  Craig had taken an interest in the art of film, and well... Clyde liked Mexican food.  The two seemed like a good enough combination.

Abbadie practically owned everything in Evergreen right down to the fillings in the elementary school children's teeth. Anything and everything that was built in Evergreen had to receive the Abbadie family seal of approval. So when Ralph Bromar heard the grandson of the Abbdie's was turning twelve he sprang to the opportunity. He was simply planning to wet his beak in the theater business, but because the the young boys friend Clyde Donovan was  also there that day he ended up opening a theater/bar/ Mexican grill.

The sky was a clear black that night and a cool breeze blew the orange and yellow leaves around the bumpy cobblestone pavement in the food district, which also reflected the white and yellow light from the sodium arc lamps. Moths danced around the alluring beacons of light. It was just warm enough for people to be eating outside on quaint garden tables by candlelight. Bradley waved at a couple outside a nearby restaurant witch made Craig slap a hand over his eyes and groan.

"Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek Tweek". Bradley smiled marching behind Tweek his legs kicking high in the air as he poked him through his jacket."

"Ahhh would you stop that".

"Chill dude the guys happy". Clyde daid.

"Argh fine".

Finally they arrived at their destination a short while later on foot (after parking  Susie  in the parking lot of the local mall ), taking in the scenery and the warm night air.

Bradley was enthralled with the paper lanterns that hung by the front window, they had vine  crawling up and around the sides and along the wire string that connected them together. Bradley would press his hands up to the window his nose squished up against the glass peering inside, mesmerized by the flashing lights which made Tweek pull his arm away. The small teen would just huff puffing up his cheeks and sticking his tongue out at Tweek.

"Welcome welcome". Ralph had greeted when the group stepped inside.

"Enough with all the ass kissing Ralph. Dont have treat the bosses kid any different". Craig said.

Despite the warning, Ralph who was a short balding man that always wore polo shirts gave them one of the best tables witch caused Craig to sigh even more than usual. Inside it was so much more impressive. On the outside the building looked like your any run-of-the-mill Mexican grill with it's terracotta coloured walls, and sugar skull designs painted on in white, red and green. The traditional colors of the Mexican flag, but inside was whole different story.

Inside technicolor lights flared. The place had a modern feel to it. There were leather sofas in the corners where couples lounged. The floor was a clear glass checkerboard that flashed red, blue, purple and green. It reminded Bradley of one of those old 1970s discos from the movie Saturday Night Fever with John Travolta. He remembered watching it with his sister, he was laughing because Henrietta still has a crush on John Travolta. Over by the other end was a pretty blonde with a pixie haircut, she was behind the glass counter serving drinks, where a cabinet was with dozens upon dozens of green and white and red and brown bottles of liquor.  In the center of the floor was the staircase which led down into the theater area, no doubt that they would be going down there after.

The food was good, everything was good Bradley supposed. Everyone was happy...well almost everyone. Craig was still giving Tweek cutthroat looks. He did appreciated it, what Craig did but he didn't have to hit Tweek. Tweek was not abusing him. Nothing that Tweek ever did was ever non consensual, and something that Bradley didn't ultimately enjoy. The look though, the way Tweek's stabbing glare sank into Craig, Tweek was rubbing at his bruised lip and pulling at his ball bearing earrings, and the way Tweek had his fists bunched up over his urban night jacket the dull copper buttons glowing in the red and blue lights. He pulled at the grey hood of the hoodie under the dark denim, it looked like Tweek was ready to cut someone.  Why did those two have to fight, friends shouldn't fight. Bradley thought friends were the most precious commodity for he didn't have any for so long...ahh well besides all that everything was good he supposed . 

But still Bradley felt  nauseous ,  everything was blurry. He wanted to puke on the car ride over . The secret Tweek had been making him keep was  tearing apart his insides, not only because he wasn't use keeping anything from people, if that had been the only reason he could cope, but the real reason was that Craig  knew from the accusations. What could he have  wanted to talk to him about  at the diner.  
Bradley didn't know if Clyde talked with Tweek or not but it didn't matter because if Tweek didn't listen to Craig, Clyde had no chance.

The rest of that evening after Craig had gone to town on Tweek's face  was unbearable . Craig had meant well but he had made things so much worse for him. Bradley had tried , hours and hours went by but no matter what Bradley did( trying to talk to Tweek, asking if he was hungry and offering to make him a snack, or even just telling him his silly bubbly things to try cheer up his mood) Tweek would ignore him. Clyde and Craig were out so he found himself all alone just like at home, only this time with the exception of Tweek. He wandered the halls of the huge house all day, but when it was clear Tweek wanted nothing to do with him Bradley just decided to go back to sleep. It was like at his house, Bradley often woke up to a home that was completely isolated, and when there was someone there like Hen or his dad he might as well have been talking to thin air. The only reason he could wake up at all was because the medication, without it Bradley probably could sleep eighteen hours a day.

Everything was alright now though, Tweek had kept his promise and that was the only thing that mattered, he wouldn't throw up as long he kept smiling at him. And speaking of smiling Tweek was grinning at him that very moment.

As Bradley dug the prongs of his fork into his enchiladas tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. His hands were shaky and he struggled to cut them with the knife. He looked down under their table. Craig was sitting across from him beside Clyde, and next to Clyde was of course Tweek. Beside Bradley sat Token.

But at that moment Bradley continued  starring at his black dress shoes bitting down on his lip. He could see that Tweek had slipped off one ankle boot, the buckle of the brass strap flapped unseemly. He felt himself getting hard and you could see the outline of his cock through  the tight silk like fabric of his dress pants.Tweek only smiled harder kicking open Bradley's legs, caressing the inside of his thighs and grinding his toes up down Bradley's length. Murmured sounds left his lips, and the tight fabric around his crotch began turning a darker shade of black. Tweek's vibrating foot almost made Bradley jizz  his pants.

"You okay". Token said.

"Umm ya-yeah ahhh errr". Bradley struggled to talk. And suddenly they were all looking at him. Tweek had stopped with his foreplay, and Craig and Clyde faces looked pale as milk. 

"What"?

"Dude your nose". Craig said.

"OH JESUS"!!

Bradley let his fork and knife hit the plate with unsettling clatter. He toched his hand to his face and felt something warm and wet. Red coated his fingertips.

"Your bleeding JESUS man".

Token tried helping Bradley, he wiped the ever flowing blood that streamed from his nose, soon the napkin was bright red. All the while Tweek was screaming in the background, trying to get help from the staff, and Bradley could here him and Craig argued.  Clyde only stood behind Craig and Tweek nibbling on his nails pacing around in circles.

"I told you idiot he wasn't feeling well, but "no" crazy wouldn't let me take him home".

"JESUS Craig don't blame me Clyde was the one who wanted him to stay"!

"You guys... don't blame me ah..ha..ah..ha".

"Stop crying Clyde". Craig said as tears welled in the corners of Clyde's eyes.

"Stop arguing. Token said continuing to wipe blood from Bradley nose. It I'll be okay".

"Gee you guys it's just a nosebleed it i'll be alright. I'm good to stay really".

Hazy everything was so hazy , everything became hazy. Bradley stared across their table and his hands shook. He picked up his fork , slowly bringing a saucy chunk of enchilada smothered with ground beef and cheese to his mouth. The sights and sounds around him became muddled. Tweek was nothing but a blurry mass that shook his hand to grab at his hair as he approached him. The fork left his hand and twisted and thrashed on the brightly illuminated floor. Which made a sound almost as disturbing as Tweek's screams. Bradley's head crashed against his plate of food smearing sauce and cheese on his face and all through his hair. The last thing he could remember before the world faded to black was the ominous chant of sirens.

* * *

 

Were am I Bradley thought. It was as if someone had dropped a ton of bricks on his head, the last thing he remembered was hearing sirens and those red and blue flashing lights. His head ached. Wait he realized something then, the room he was in and the clothes he was wearing. The air in and around him smelled thick and strong of chemical very much like the smell of chlorine. It was the smell the reassuring aroma of a hospital. Reassuring maybe to the people who work there but to him, to Bradley it was the smell of not a daily routine but the smell of sickness and mortality.

Along with the pulsating pain a wired caged light flashed, attached to the drywall above his head . The red flares it made bounced off gleaming metal bars of  railing ,  a curtain fluttered  in the breeze of the open 5th story window. Beep. Beep. Beep. Where's that noise coming from he thought. Now dripping could be heard. It was clear now that  vision came into focus. Wires and tubes slithered over his legs attached to a transparent  rebreather pumping oxygen into him, the smell was unpleasant and medicinal like cheap rubber. Clear drops of fluid grew fat, grew pregnant making  ka-plump sounds as they trickled to the bottom intravenous sack .

"No no no. I don't want this, needles hurt and are stabby. No more noise". Bradley shouted pulling the IV from the crook of his arm, a small patch of blood pooled there. Ahhhhhhh"!

Coldness shot up and stabbed when the planes of his  naked feet made contact with the icy sterile floor. The wind howled and blew his thin cotton hospital gown  that had burgundy triangles plastered over the surface like chips of diamond. But at that moment Bradley did not feel cold he simply stuck his head out the opened window and dropped his gaze  five floors below. Cars and people were passing even in the dead of night.

"Ahhhhh! He held his breath and another shout louder than the one before. Ahhhhhh you hear that world I'm king of this here castle ". A man in a silk black suit ( very reminiscent to the one Bradley wore only a couple hours prior) walking his dog looked up.

"Okay I was just about to buzz for the nurse but it seems you're insane". Someone said from over by the bed where he was only moments ago.

Fingers curled around the  gleaming metal bars that separated the beds from one another.

"Who's there I'm warning you  I'm tough as hell. No stay back"! The figure in the darkness peeled back the curtain. It was coming closer. Bradley threw up his arms. "Please stay back "! When that wasn't working he began to throw, anything he could , but there was nothing to throw. There in the corner Bradley dived for it, a pair of aluminium crutches.  The metal tube thrashed and cut the air, Bradley jabbed, stabbed and thrusted, his hand curled tensely around the rubber flattened end. Finally the hilt of the crutch slammed into the figures  thigh like a baseball player slugging a grand slam into the stratosphere .

"Ahhh what the hell!" The voice hollered in discomfort. The shadow grabbed  the soft metal tubing. Bradley  struggled pulling to maintain a grip on his only defense, but finally it was lost and the shadow ripped it from him.  As a last ditch act of desperation he tore off his hospital gown and bunched it up into a ball flinging it in the figures face.

At that moment Bradley flew backwards his skull cracking on the floor, and a hand clasping his mouth.

"Eeee wa were you doing this does not compute huh camon"!

Bradley raised his hips balancing on one leg, the other already halfway out the window. But now he was on the ground stars fluttering through his dazed mind. Light from the window above them shone through and reflected off the persons thin red wire frame glasses. The light splattered over Bradley's face, his hazel orbs mirrored it as he stared at the boy who pinned him to the ground.

The male had short black hair that tangled into clumps in certain areas,  his breathing was heavy. He slurped back spit when he talked. There on his teeth a thin wire laced over the front row, Bradley could see it clearly shining in the pulses of red light.

"This is not logical you can't jump out a window when someone gets close to see what's wrong"!

Bradley blushed moving his head to the side, cheek pressed to the floor.

"By the federation". The person panicked his eyes rolled in all directions, he started rubbing the back of his ear, and realized Bradley had thrown his hospital gown at him. The person had dug his knee into Bradley's stomach and his hand  clamped tightly on his shoulder. He to looked away biting the corner of his lip feeling the awkward sensation fill his every cell. Lifting himself up off of the blonde, eyes downcast he knelt down  and plucked the crumpled up piece of clothing from the ground.

It dangled in front Bradley's face the other person still looked away but he could still hear the slurps of spittle as the voice struggle to say something. So he took the offering feeling himself being pulled to his feet.

The teenager readjusted his glasses and draped the thin cloth of the gown over the back of Bradley's shoulders.

"It's okay we don't have to talk let's just go back. Okay big butt".

" I don't have a big butt"!

Despite the insult he took the other's hand frowning scrunching up his nose. And as the light  hit the person's face Bradley felt the heat and the wetness.

"It is you isn't it, it has to be it is you". He said reaching up to stroke the other boys face.

"Stop what are you doing you don't have any clothes, don't hug me!" The person said keeping his hands bolted to his sides not wanting to return the embrace of arms wrapping around his middle, not wanting to touch the clothless body.

The gown had dropped to the floor and Bradley's arms continued to tightly coil around the other looking into those reflecting glasses.

" It is you isn't it, Kevin".

"Wait... how did you know my name was Kevin?"

"It's me don't you know me"?

Kevin pushed up his glasses with a finger that had a bandage curled around it and his eyes became wide. His hands slipped under the watery eyed Bradley's armpits lifting him up, twirling him around high above his head in the air. All the while Bradley look into Kevin's eyes, and that feeling when he was six came rushing back. Little laughs squeaked out as Kevin grip tickled his ribs. It was as if he never left.

Kevin spun, his feet weaving in and out in circular patterns, and he tossed Bradley on the bed as he collapse on his own stiff mattress just behind the metal railings that separated them. Kevin called from behind the fluttering curtain. " Froot Loops wa you doing". Kevin said reclining on his side, his hand pressed to his cheek and his elbow propping up his weight.

That feeling of gazing into Kevins eyes, the eyes of the friend he thought he'd never see again. Bradley's sniffle back his runny nose trying his darnest not to cry."Ah ah wa -what about you what are you ... you doing here..." he stuttered.

"I asked first". Kevin smiled.

"Well I'm here with a couple friends and I guess I passed out".

"Friends see I told you that's great...wait Fruit Loops what's wrong I remember that look."

Bradley sighed. If he could tell anyone it would be Kevin.

" I guess I got this boyfriend".

" Boyfriend!( Kevin shouted in a nasally tone) knew you had it in you, you don't look particularly happy about it".

"No no he's good he's the best he makes me feel...good. If it wasn't for him Id be like before. Bradley pulled at his hair. He just doesn't want me to talk about it with anyone, and if I try to tell someone he ignores me.  And I hate the way he looks at me it sucks. But he does look after me he helps me take my pills and...

" Wait wait wait that doesn't sound right".

"It's not like it sounds. He's done so much for me, I know he cares he just has to. He's even taught me how to fight if he didn't care he would've of bothered.

"Abuse is still abuse".

" I don't wanna talk about this anymore, what about you honey I told you. Now you tell me, why are you even here. You told me you left, and you been here this whole time an hour drive away from South Park".

"Hey hey don't get so agitated your breathing so fast. And your forehead, are you still going through this". Kevin leaned in and touched Bradley's forehead parting his long hair, he sighed when he saw the fresh mark on the boy's forehead.

"What you expect you left me for so long, I thought about killing myself everyday. Bu-but I held on in the hopes of seeing you again one day".

"Don't you think it was hard me, I never forgot you either. You've always been my best friend".

"Liar you don't care you've never cared about me". More tears slipped down Bradley's face. He clenched his fists pounding them frustratingly on his thighs.

"Come here look. Kevin got up and sat down on the edge of Bradley's bed he slung an arm around his shoulder. I hate to see you cry ahhh your still banging that cute face up. See I never forgot about you. Feel that". Kevin took his little friends hand in his and placed it over his chest, his eyes rolled saying it was fine for Bradley to reach down his collar.

The material was cool and when he opened his palm there it was a half of a heart shaped locket. He didn't even ask he just opened it.

"You kept it, all this time"? Bradley said scratching at his eyes not wanting to believe, not wanting to comprehend the image of his six year old self staring back at him.

"Of course I kept it you little dork". He said grabbing at Bradley sides through the thin sheets that covered him. Kevin didn't cease he's relentless tickle assault on the blondes rib cage.

" stop stop you jerk. You know I'm ticklish there". He socked Kevin good right on the nose.

" wow I guess whoever's teaching you to kick ass really knows their stuff. But see I knew you could smile. I miss that laugh of yours".

" your a jerk Kevin now tell me where were you".

The room yet again fell silent and only the broken breathing of Bradley could be heard.

Kevin started.

"It's a long... Story I ma...my family owed more than a couple favors". But before he could say more the doors slammed open and a shadow stood in the entrance way.


End file.
